Harry Potter et les enfants de la Force
by Belval
Summary: 6ème année à Poudlard, Lorsque Dumbledore engage le célèbre maître Jedi Luke Skywalker comme prof de DCFM, cela donne ceci...
1. Prologue

**Les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, leurs créateurs détiennent leurs droit d'exploitation**

**Cette histoire commence à la fin du tome 5 et ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 **

**Prologue**

Il avança dans la chaleur de la nuit de ce mois d'août, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'il approchait maintenant dangereusement des cinquante ans, il paraissait toujours aussi jeune. Les années étaient passées, les épreuves aussi mais de là, il avait su tirer sa force et sa sagesse : tout ce chemin parcourut lui avait apporté la certitude que rien n'était dû au hasard. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir les atrocités que l'humanité avait engendré à maintes reprises, il avait vu plus qu'aucun autre n'aurait pû en voir, plus qu'il n'aurait aimé en voir, plus qu'il ne devrait être permis. Mais telle était sa destinée. Et il l'avait accepté.

Il n'avait pas choisi d'être celui qu'il était mais, il s'était depuis longtemps fait une raison, et il acceptait désormais son rôle et ses responsabilités avec une certaine sérénité. S'il avait eu le choix, il se serait contenter de voler, c'était là sa plus grande passion depuis tout jeune, et il fallait avouer qu'il était parmi les tout meilleurs pour ça. Mais le choix, il ne l'avait point eu. Sa famille avait été tuée par le seigneur des ténèbres, et de ses parents il ne conservait que peu de souvenirs. Ainsi été sa destinée, annoncée par une prophétie bien avant sa naissance. Orphelin qu'il était, c'est de ses amis qu'il s'était forgé une famille au fil des ans. Le cœur reconnaît les siens. Un instant, ses pensées s'égarèrent et il songea à sa femme, deux choses la caractérisant par-dessus tout: une chevelure rousse et un caractère bien trempé ; qu'il avait eu de la chance de trouver sa moitié parmi toutes ces épreuves ! A grande peine, il retint le soupir qui menaçait de sortir. Elle avait dû rester avec leur fils mais lui, lui n'avait pu se dérober à ses responsabilités. Une fois de plus il avait fait passer son devoir avant ses envies personnelles. Comme toujours.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il rangea ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit et repris son chemin. Devant lui, à perte de vue, s'étendait un spectacle des plus étourdissant pour le non-initié : au bord d'un lac à l'eau étonnamment clair, se tenait dressé un château des plus étranges et des plus merveilleux. L'architecture de cette bâtisse était des plus ahurissante : on aurait dit à la fois un assemblage de bâtisses hétéroclites assemblées à la va-vite, et à la fois un ensemble intelligemment pensé où chaque élément était à la place qui lui était destiné. Sans nul doute la bâtisse était ancienne, majestueuse et baignée dans une atmosphère...magique.

A la vue de cet endroit, Il ne put retenir un sourire. Nul par ailleurs sur Terre, il n'avait senti une telle concentration d'énergie. Chaque centimètre carré du château en semblait imprégné, on aurait même dit que celui-ci était...vivant. Oui, il aimait cet endroit, il éprouvait à cette simple vue un sentiment de confiance et de douceur, cela lui rappelait son foyer. Oui…,c'était bien cette impression qui se dégageait de cet étonnant endroit : la chaleur d'un foyer.

Sur le sentier qui menait au château, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les barrières qui protégeait l'endroit mais elles n'étaient pas un obstacle pour lui, alors, serein, il reprit sa route. Amusé et ému par la beauté des lieux, il put admirer les courbes et pentes du château, les arrondis des tours et donjons, les vitraux colorés, les traits étranges des gargouilles et autres sculptures qui ornaient les murs et toits de l'imposante demeure. C'est ainsi que, chemin faisant, il parvint finalement aux grandes et imposantes portes de Poudlard. Arrivé là, il se demanda songeur, pendant quelques instants, s'il devait frapper et attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, ou bien entrer directement. Mais fort heureusement, il fut rapidement tiré de cet épineux dilemme. En effet, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules laissant le chemin libre à un vieil homme à la barbe impressionnante. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre, comme s'il avait su que quelqu'un allait venir.

S'il n'avait senti la force impressionnante qui émanait de ce vieillard, s'il n'avait senti l'aura emplie de détermination, de sagesse et de tristesse, il aurait peut-être sourit de l'étrange accoutrement du personnage. Mais il était particulièrement sensible à ce genre de chose et savait que malgré l'impression de douce folie qui accompagnait le maître des lieux, celui-ci n'était pas de ceux qu'il fallait se mettre à dos. Fou aurait été celui qui l'aurait sous-estimé. Sans aucun doute, il avait devant lui celui qu'il était venu voir.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore scruta quelques secondes l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Sans se départir de son légendaire demi-sourire et de son non moins légendaire regard pétillant de malice, il brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé.

_« Nom d'un hibou, un visiteur par une heure aussi tardive ? Puis-je vous aider mon jeune ami ? »_

L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui ne pu cette fois retenir son sourire.

_« En fait professeur Dumbledore, c'est à moi de vous poser la question : puis-je vous aider ? »_

Et cette fois-ci, l'amusement laissa place à l'étonnement dans le regard du célèbre professeur Dumbledore...

**~oOo~**

Les grandes vacances d'été.

Un bonheur incroyable pour les jeunes collégiens et autres lycéens du monde entier qui profitaient de cette période bénie de l'année pour se prélasser et s'amuser. Enfin, presque, car pour Harry Potter, 17 ans dans quelques jours, les vacances d'été étaient tout, sauf du bonheur. Surtout le début des vacances qu'il devait immanquablement passer avec son oncle et sa tante à Privet Drive.

En effet, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley détestaient cordialement leur neveu qu'ils avaient dû recueillir, à leur grand regret, à la mort de ses parents. Car voyez-vous, Harry Potter n'était pas un adolescent normal. Bien au contraire. Depuis sa 11ème année, Harry était officiellement membre à part entière du monde des sorciers, et était élève au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise dirigée par le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Et à vrai dire, même dans ce monde-là, Harry Potter n'était pas non plus un adolescent normal, à magiquement dire il était même une légende vivante : il était LE Survivant. C'était lui, qui à l'âge de 1 an, avait vaincu le plus terrible mage Noir de l'histoire moderne, le fléau de l'Angleterre, le maîtres des ténèbres les plus obscurs : j'ai nommé le terrifiant Lord Voldemort. Mais cela lui avait coûté beaucoup : en effet, son père et sa mère, James et Lily Potter, avaient été tués dans l'attaque. Une attaque qui n'avait eu d'autre raison que le jeune Harry suite à une sombre prophétie. Une attaque qui s'était également terminée grâce à lui. Défaits subitement, Les Mangemorts, fidèles serviteurs du Lord Noir, s'étaient pour la plupart fait très discret après l'inattendue défaite de leur maître. Mais dans l'ombre certains avaient œuvré à son retour pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années.

Cela aurait pu suffire à écrire sa légende.

Mais son histoire ne s'était pas arrêtée là, et les évènements n'avaient cessé de s'accélérer pendant sa scolarité. Ainsi, pour sa première année, il avait dû affronter son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Quirrell, qui voulait se servir de la pierre philosophale pour ressusciter son maître : Voldemort. Au passage, il avait dû affronter un troll et un chien à trois têtes.

Lors de sa deuxième année, il avait dû affronter, en plus d'effrayantes araignées, le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor, négatif en couleur et plus jeune de Voldemort. Celui-ci s'était servi d'une élève de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley, pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets, construite jadis par Salazard Serpendtard, et offrir la liberté au terrifiant basilic qui devait chasser les sang-de-bourbe de Poudlard. Le massacre avait été évité par la loyauté d'Harry envers Dumbledore et par le courage de Fumseck, le phénix du directeur. L'éprouvante bataille n'avait pu être remporté que par l'aide de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, fondateur de sa maison.

A sa troisième année, un terrible sorcier – qui, bien des années plutôt, avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort et était responsable de leur mort ainsi que celle d'un des quatre maraudeurs, s'évada de la prison d'Azkaban avec pour unique but de tuer celui qui avait causé la chute de son maître. Enfin, c'est ce que tout portait à croire, car ce terrible bagnard n'était autre que le meilleur ami de James Potter et accessoirement son parrain. De plus, la véritable cible du prisonnier d'Azkaban n'était pas Harry mais le véritable traître, celui qui avait guidé le Lord Noir jusqu'à James et Lily Potter, et qui s'était fait passer pour mort durant 13 ans : Peter Petitgrow, autre ami des Potter et membre des célèbres maraudeurs. Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry, avait été envoyé dans la terrible prison pour le meurtre présumé de ce traître de Peter Petitgrow qui s'était réfugié sous la forme d'un rat dans une honorable famille de sorcier : les Weasley. Alors qu'enfin la vérité allait éclater, Peter pût malencontreusement s'échapper et la cavale de Sirius fut obligée de reprendre.

Sa quatrième année ne fut guère plus calme. Peu de temps après la coupe du monde de Quidditch, un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard réussit à l'inscrire au tournoi des quatre maisons, première édition depuis une éternité d'une confrontation des 3 grandes écoles de magie européenne, et si les épreuves ne le tuèrent pas, elles furent fatales à Cédric Diggory, camarade d'Harry. Celui-ci fut tué de la main même de Lord Voldemort qui avait utilisé l'événement pour préparer son grand retour, aidé par son acolyte Peter Petitgrow. Harry lui-même fut la clef de sa résurrection : son sang était la base du retour du terrible sorcier. Le règne des mangemorts recommençait sous de macabres hospices.

La cinquième de ses années à Poudlard fût probablement la pire. Voldemort était revenu à la vie et faisait des siennes, le ministère de la magie s'était enfermé dans son cocon protecteur en refusant d'accepter le retour du terrible Voldemort. La vérité ne pouvait être révélée à cause de l'aveuglement de leur ministre, aveuglement causé par une jalousie et une stupidité sans limite. Un ministre qui par ailleurs n'hésita pas à utiliser les médias pour discréditer et Dumbledore et Harry. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage, était pire que tout, véritable tyran sur pattes qui n'avaient d'autres buts que la déchéance du grand Dumbledore. Voldemort aussi avait décidé de pourrir la vie d'Harry en essayant de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Et suite à l'une de ces visions qu'il lui infligeait, Harry, persuadé d'un danger imminent, se précipita au ministère avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Cela n'était qu'une ruse destiné à révéler une prophétie qui concernait Voldemort et Harry. Durant l'embuscade, Sirius, dernier parent encore vivant de Harry, fut tué par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange lors d'un combat avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et Dumbledore, seul allié de ces dernières années et soutien immuable, fut chassé de Poudlard par Ombrage et le ministre, tous deux avides de pouvoirs, et semblait même prendre ses distances avec lui, le laissant seul avec ses doutes et ses craintes. La pire année de sa vie c'était terminé par la découverte de cette fameuse prophétie : il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort mais des deux, il ne devait en restait qu'un.

Malgré toutes ces épreuves, Harry avait de vrais motifs de satisfaction, de bonheur : il avait enfin trouvé de vrais amis, que disait-il, il avait trouvé une vraie famille : Hagrid, le demi-géant garde-chasse et gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ; Ronald Weasley, ami au grand cœur et à la générosité débordante; Hermione Granger, douce et solide soutien, son rocher ; Albus Dumbledore, grand-père adoptif au génie et à la folie reconnue ; Fred et Georges Weasley, dieux de la farce ; Ginny Weasley, ex-groupie devenue véritable amie ; Molly et Arthur Weasley, ceux qui étaient pour lui de vrais parents adoptifs et qui le considéraient comme leur propre fils ; Remus Lupin, loup-garou au grand cœur et dernier ami de ses parents ; Minerva McGonagall, sévère mais juste directrice de Gryffondor, celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour grand-mère ; Hedwige, chouette maligne et fidèle confidente ; Fumseck, le phénix, fidèle compagnon des durs instants. Après ces dures années chez son oncle et sa tante, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler chez lui, il avait enfin trouvé des gens qu'il pouvait appeler sa famille, qu'il aimait comme tel. Un foyer.

Et il avait découvert le Quidditch. Le sport le plus populaire du monde des sorciers et peut-être l'un des plus dangereux. Voler sur un balai était devenu sa plus grande passion, et il excellait tout particulièrement dans cette discipline. Plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard, il en était aussi l'un des plus doués. Mais en cinq participations, il n'avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, qu'une seule fois en troisième année. A sa première tentative, il avait raté le dernier match pour cause d'infirmerie, il venait juste d'affronter Quirrell, à sa deuxième tentative, l'enlèvement d'une élève, la douce Ginny, avait interrompu le tournoi, la quatrième année, le tournoi n'avait pas eu lieu à cause du tournoi des 3 sorciers, et il s'était fait expulser de l'équipe par la terrible Dolorès Ombrage lors de sa cinquième année, alors que Gryffondor remportait sans lui la coupe pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry avait broyé du noir pendant un bon moment. Il se sentait responsable, il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. C'était par sa faute si celui-ci s'était précipité pour le sauver des griffes de Voldemort. C'était sa faute si Cédric était mort, c'était sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. C'était sa faute, tout simplement. Ainsi Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de déprimer avant de reprendre confiance en lui.

Car il avait décidé qu'il ne revivrait pas l'année qui s'était écoulé. Non. Il avait été insupportable avec ses amis, avec Mr et Mrs Weasley, avec Dumbledore. Il avait passé ses nerfs sur eux, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Et eux avaient laissé Harry faire, ils l'avaient laissé se montrer injuste avec eux. Il ne méritait pas de tels amis. Cette année, il ne recommencerait pas les mêmes erreurs. Dumbledore lui avait jadis dit que ce qui le différencier de Jedusor c'est que lui avait choisi de ne pas être un ambitieux et perfide Serpentard. Albus avait oublié une chose, ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort, c'est que lui avait des amis. Il était aimé et il les aimait en retour. C'était là sa force : l'amour de sa mère, l'amour de ses amis, l'amour de la famille Weasley, l'amour de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais il y était parvenu. Les malheurs du monde pouvaient continuer à le frapper, il serait toujours entouré d'êtres aimants. Ils étaient sa force et non sa faiblesse.

Il vaincrait Voldemort. Pour eux. Pour lui. Pour vivre enfin et non plus survivre.

En plus, les choses s'étaient bien améliorées ces dernières semaines. La chance semblait leur sourire de nouveau. Le ministère avait enfin accepté que Voldemort soit de retour. L'obstination de Fudge lui avait cependant coûté sa place. Et l'opinion publique avait offert de nouveau la place à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci avait refusé une fois de plus. Le choix s'était donc porté vers un membre du ministère proche de Dumbledore : Arthur Weasley. L'une des personnes les plus intègres du ministère dont le dégoût pour les mangemorts et l'intérêt pour les moldus étaient connus de tous, tout comme le combat de toute sa famille contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Son honnêteté et ses liens avec Dumbledore avait fait de lui le candidat idéal pour le poste. Et à peine s'était-il installé dans ses nouvelles fonctions que déjà il avait pris des mesures énergiques contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Bon nombre de personnes dont les relations avec Voldemort étaient notoirement connues n'étaient désormais plus les bienvenus au ministère, des mesures d'ouverture avaient été prises en direction des races non-humaines et tous les aurors avaient été mobilisés pour faire la chasse au seigneur noir. En quelques jours à peine, Arthur Weasley avait fait plus dans la lutte contre les forces de l'ombre que Fudge en plusieurs années et par les temps actuels, cela faisait de lui un ministre des plus appréciés. Et contrairement au précédent ministre, il n'hésitait pas à faire appel à Dumbledore.

Les vacances s'étaient donc plutôt bien passées, son oncle et sa tante n'avaient osé l'ennuyer de peur des représailles que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient clairement formulées la veille de son retour à Privet Drive. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient beau détesté les sorciers en général, et Harry en particulier, ils avaient décidé de le laisser en paix, fini les brimades, fini les repas où trois haricots se battaient en duel dans son assiette, il avait enfin eu une vie à peu près normal chez les Dursley. Même Dudley hésitait avant de s'en prendre à lui. Il y avait du mieux. Les relations avec sa famille s'étaient quelque peu améliorées et le fait que l'un des gros clients de Vernon ai eu pour femme une sorcière qui avait convaincu son époux de passer de grosses commandes à Vernon quand elle avait su que Harry était son neveu n'y était pas pour rien. Cela avait quelque peu adouci l'oncle Vernon qui voyait maintenant quels avantages il pourrait tirer d'une parenté avec Harry.

Cette année, il avait accepté de devoir rester chez les Dursley, car il savait pourquoi il le devait. Le charme qui avait vaincu Voldemort se renforçait ici et l'aiderait dans l'année qui allait venir. Mais même s'il avait accepté sa captivité estivale, Harry était heureux, ce jour-là, de retrouver le Poudlard Express. C'était, en effet, le premier pas pour son retour chez lui : A Poudlard !

Alors que cela aurait déprimé plus d'un étudiant, rien n'avait plus d'effet sur le moral d'Harry que ce jour-là : le jour de la rentrée ! Celui où il rentrai chez lui et retrouvai sa famille de cœur.

Confortablement assis sur les banquettes mœlleuses d'un compartiment du superbe train, Harry devisait gaiement avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, tandis que assis sur la banquette d'en face, Ginny Weasley écoutait Luna raconter son été à la recherche des Deagnuts. Seul manquaient à l'appel Ron et Hermione, trop occupé avec leurs devoirs de préfets, ce qui le chagrinait un peu.

_"Alors, Harry, c'est vrai que tu seras capitaine cette année ?_ "demanda, curieux, Seamus.

Quidditch ! Rien qu'à l'évocation du célèbre sport des sorciers Harry retrouva le sourire : il avait eu la joie de recevoir durant l'été des nouvelles du professeur McGonagall qui avait levé l'interdiction du professeur Ombrage. Il pourrait ainsi rejouer au Quidditch et comble de bonheur il en serait cette année le capitaine. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe l'an dernier mais cela relevait presque du miracle. Cette année il fallait reconstruire une équipe qui aie fière allure et qui puisse conserver son titre avec panache. Harry ne put que sourire tant son enthousiasme à l'idée de devenir capitaine de cette équipe était énorme.

_"Oui, le professeur McGonagall a voulu que je sois capitaine cette année. Le plus urgent sera de reconstruire l'équipe vu tous les postes vacants qu'il y a. D'ailleurs Ginny…"_

Harry se retourna à cet instant précis vers Ginny et croisa son regard. Pendant quelques secondes le temps sembla suspendre son vol, les souvenirs de l'été remontant à la surface et Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer.

_"Oui Harry ?"_

La voie de la jeune Weasley eut le don de ramener Harry à la réalité, moins douce que ses pensées.

_"Hein ? Euh…oui…étant donné que je vais reprendre mon poste d'attrapeur, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de rester dans l'équipe et de prendre le poste de poursuiveuse, tu m'as bien dit l'an passé que tu aurais aimé jouer à ce poste non ? Enfin si ça te pose pas de problème que je reprenne mon poste ?"_

_"Oui, sans problème, cap'tain harry ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Tu es plus doué que moi comme attrapeur, c'est normal que tu retrouves ta place, cap'tain !"_

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant le passage à une Hermione complètement échevelée et essoufflée, le regard brillant et les joues rougies par l'effort.

_"Vous devriez mettre vos robes les amis, on arrive !"_

**~oOo~**

Si la montée vers Poudlard était encore l'occasion de se remémorer les souvenirs de l'été passé, l'entrée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ramenait chacun des étudiants quelques années en arrière quand eux-mêmes découvrait pour la première fois le château. Le grand hall était toujours aussi impressionnant en ce jour de rentrée et le faux plafond enchanté continuait années après années d'émerveiller les élèves, nouveaux comme anciens.

Si les plus anciens n'étaient plus aussi intimidés par ces lieux enchanteurs, il n'en était point de même pour les premières années qui découvraient ce lieu pour la première fois. Nombres d'entre eux semblaient d'ailleurs très nerveux durant la répartition où le choixpeau allait une fois de plus décider de l'avenir de ces enfants innocents qui regardaient tout avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Tandis que la relique leur faisait partager une année encore sa chanson, Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs: comme bon nombre d'élèves son regard s'était posé sur le nouveau professeur assis non loin de Dumbledore. Et les murmures qui se propageaient dans les rangs lui confirmaient qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas faire attention au pauvre choixpeau.

_"Vous avez vu le nouveau professeur ?"_

_"Vous savez qui c'est ?"_

_"Il a l'air sympa, non ?"_

_"Qu'est ce qu'il est beau !"_

_"Qui c'est ?"_

Comme il se devait, les discussions allaient bon train dans la grande salle. Et le sujet était invariablement le même, comme chaque année : leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il fallait dire que la tradition, selon laquelle un professeur de DCFM ne tenait plus d'un an à Poudlard, avait rôdé les plus anciens à ce rituel.

A la table des professeurs, celui-ci regardait avec un sourire bienveillant les nouveaux élèves se diriger vers leurs tables respectives, sachant pertinemment qu'il était l'objet de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la salle. Tout comme il sentait parfaitement les yeux du professeur Rogue qui l'examinait avec attention. Un mélange de mépris et de colère semblait émaner de ce sombre personnage, mais IL ne ressentait pas de haine ni de malveillance, non c'était plutôt comme une forme de jalousie presque instinctive que celui-ci ressentait. Rassuré sur le fait que le professeur de potions n'était pas son ennemi, IL se concentra de nouveau sur ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore.

_« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. _

_Sombres sont les temps à venir, vous tous savez aujourd'hui que Lord Voldemort est de retour plus puissant que jamais. Nos différences sont autant de richesses, et si nous voulons vaincre l'adversité, l'union des maisons nous devrons réaliser. De long discours je ne ferai pas, car affamés vous êtes. Mais encore quelques secondes de votre temps je vais prendre. Je rappellerai à tous que comme son nom l'indique le forêt interdite restera cette année encore interdite, sauf si vous voulez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Monsieur Rusard tient à signaler que la liste des objets interdits s'est encore allongée et qu'elle est disponible à son bureau. Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui espérons-le, sera plus efficace et moins irritant que le précédent. Veuillez réserver un excellent accueil au professeur Luke Skywalker… »_

Et les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle…


	2. Soir de rentrée

**Disclaimer :** Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH ! :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tout d'abord, çà fait extrément plaisir d'avoir reçu des messages d'encouragements. Cà motive grandement pour continuer. Je vais pas dire que plus j'aurai de reviews plus j'irai vite dans l'écriture, d'une part çà serait pas vrai, d'autre part, çà serait pas juste pour vous. Mais n'hésitez pas à en laisser, j'adore aller les lire, comme çà je sais qu'il y en a qui lise ce que j'écris et qu'il y en a même qui aime çà !

Commençons par ma première revieweuse, elle a assisté à la naissance de cette folle idée, et m'a encouragé à l'écrire : je parle bien entendu de **Miss GabrielleTrompeLaMort.** Merci à toi, et tu vois, pas la peine de ressortir le bazooka magique pour avoir le chapitre ! ( Psst, elle l'a utilisé hier et je peux vous garantir que çà plaisante pas ! mais chut, gardez çà pour vous, si elle l'apprend j'ose pas imaginer les tortures qu'elle va me réserver)

Ensuite merci à **Onarluca,** je suis content que le prologue t'es plus, et j'espère que ce chapitre làte plaira encore plus !

Désolé **Abel **mais y'aura pas Yoda, il y sera fait allusion plusieurs fois, dont un passage qui me trotte déjà dans la tête et qui j'espère vous plaira, mais il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour y avoir droit. Tu attendais la suite avec impatience ? Hé bien la voilà servie, elle sort tout droit du four, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;) C'est vrai qu'un crossover avec SW çà ne cours pas les rues, alors je profite que le créneau soit encore libre pour l'occuper !

Bon, allez c'est pas tout çà, mais vous êtes tous là pour ce qui suit, alors je vais vous laisser en profiter, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis en appuyant sur le petit bouton à gauche.

Et Que la farce soit avec vous ! (Non non, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe )

**Chapitre 1 : Soir de rentrée**

La présentation ayant été faite, les élèves se ruèrent sur les succulents plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table. Mais dans la plupart des esprits, tous se posaient des questions sur leur nouveau professeur. Chaque année avait amené un nouvel enseignant, et chaque année celui-ci avait amené dans ses valises mystères et problèmes à Poudlard. Celui-ci ferait-il exception à la règle ? Beaucoup spéculaient déjà sur les futurs cours, mais chacun savait que dans tous les cas, ceux-ci ne pouvaient être pires que ceux de Dolorès Ombrage.

Luke regardait avec un certain amusement les élèves profiter du festin. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à recueillir le plus d'informations sur le monde des sorciers et savait qu'au dehors le mal rôdait. Mais ici, ces jeunes semblaient à l'abri, presque dans une bulle d'insouciance et d'innocence, toutefois Luke avait bien conscience que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Le danger était partout, il ne se contentait pas de rôder autour de Poudlard, et s'était glissé dans l'école, dans ce havre de paix. Et pourtant tous faisaient comme si. Comme si ils étaient encore des gamins, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Bienheureux étaient les innocents. Mais y'en avait-il réellement encore ici ?

Luke avait passé sa vie à se battre, de jeunesse il n'avait pas eu et l'innocence s'était bien trop tôt envolée. Se battre contre l'oppression de l'Empire, se battre contre les Ssi-Ruuk, se battre contre les Yevethas, se battre contre les nostalgiques de l'Empire, se battre contre les politiciens corrompus, contre les préjugés, se battre contre ses disciples d'une certaine façon, se battre contre le passé, tant celui de l'Ordre que celui de sa famille et finalement se battre contre lui-même. On avait de nombreuses fois posé sur ses épaules la responsabilité de l'univers, enfin peut-être pas de tout l'univers mais d'une bien trop lourde part pour un seul homme. Il avait vu trop de chose, bien plus qu'un humain normal ne devrait en voir dans toute une existence et pourtant, au fond de lui il était toujours cet adolescent sur Tatooine tellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à l'académie militaire réaliser son rêve de voyages interstellaires et d'aventures en tout genre. Oui, malgré toutes les épreuves, il était resté jeune, et côté aventures, il avait été plus que servi. Et ce monde ci l'avait grandement amusé. Ces gens-là avaient à leur manière apprivoisée une certaine conception de la Force tout en l'enrobant d'un imaginaire et de rituels très particuliers. Il éprouvait une grande sympathie pour ce monde ci, leur conception des choses était tellement rafraîchissante.

Il aurait beaucoup à apprendre de ces jeunes gens, tout autant qu'il pourrait leur faire profiter de son expérience. A son arrivée sur Terre, il avait senti une concentration très intense de la Force, mais aussi une perturbation importante. Avec précautions, il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec ces adeptes bien particulier de la Force et avait appris la situation dans laquelle le monde des sorciers se trouvait. La situation avait d'une certaine façon amusé Luke, où que ce soit, les mêmes problèmes survenaient invariablement : un adepte des forces obscures avide de pouvoir se dressait contre la liberté pour imposer ses convictions, et comme toujours, il trouvait des serviteurs partageant ses rêves de grandeur. Combien de ces seigneurs des ténèbres avait-il rencontré ? S'imprégnant des nouvelles du conflit, il avait décidé de rendre visite à ce professeur Dumbledore qui, d'après ses sources d'informations, était le principal adversaire de ce Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait au départ que peu d'intentions de se mêler à ce conflit qui n'était pas le sien, mais il s'était pris de sympathie pour ce Dumbledore qui lui rappelait à la fois Obi-Wan et Yoda, et finalement avait décidé de s'attarder plus que de coutume dans ce monde ci. Cela lui ferait quelques vacances par rapport à ce qu'il devait endurer constamment. De toute manière, le Conseil Jedi pourrait bien se débrouiller sans lui une année durant, et cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Mara et son fils sans devoir courir la galaxie au moindre appel au secours.

Il devait admettre une chose en tout cas : le repas était vraiment succulent. Plongé dans un océan de sérénité, Luke scruta avec curiosité, mais en toute discrétion, le visage des élèves présents dans la grande salle. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de chacun de ces jeunes sorciers et à l'aide des informations que lui avait gracieusement fourni Albus, il essayait d'identifier chacun de ses futurs élèves. Enseigner n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui, il avait formé par le passé de nombreux Jedis et savait comment s'y prendre avec les jeunes. Mais il lui avait fallu assimiler tout le folklore ambiant et apprendre à se comporter comme un sorcier, apprendre les grandes lignes de l'histoire de la sorcellerie, heureusement grâce à la Force il avait pu puiser dans l'esprit de Dumbledore une partie de ces connaissances. Il pouvait presque passer pour un sorcier normal, et cela lui permettrait de se fondre dans son rôle avec un tout petit peu plus de facilité.

Son regard se posa sur un serpentard à la blonde chevelure. Ce qui émanait de lui était très paradoxal. Luke pouvait sentir à la fois une haine et une colère intense, mais derrière cette première couche, il pouvait sentir un bon fond qui ne demandait qu'à être remonter à la surface. Dumbledore l'avait averti d'un jeune serpentard très influent dans sa maison, dont le père avait rejoint les rangs de Lord Voldemort. Un amusement teinté d'ironie s'empara de lui. Un père qui était devenu le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela s'était autrefois appliqué à lui. Il était la preuve vivante que les fautes du père n'étaient pas forcément reproduites par le fils. Oui, Luke avait un temps sombré du côté obscur mais il avait su en revenir, plus fort d'une certaine façon, il avait renoncé au mal pour devenir un homme meilleur. Et malgré son ascendance, aujourd'hui le nom des Skywalker était parmi les plus respectés de la galaxie, et, sauf chez les crapules et autres êtres malveillants, ce n'était pas la crainte qui avait inspiré ce respect. Il ne fallait tenir rigueur aux enfants des fautes du père. Ce Drago Malefoy n'échappait pas à la règle. Il pouvait encore être ramené sur le bon chemin, il n'était pas trop tard pour lui.

Détournant son regard, il posa finalement les yeux sur l'autre célébrité dont on lui avait parlé. Ce garçon brun à lunettes dont les cheveux ne semblaient vouloir être domptés et à la célèbre cicatrice. Il possédait de toute évidence un potentiel important, et était peut-être le sorcier le plus puissant de l'assemblée, exception faite de Dumbledore et de lui-même. Mais une étrange aura se dégageait de lui, il semblait tellement las et triste, un brin de culpabilité et de solitude se faisait également sentir. Si à première vue, il semblait joyeux de se retrouver là, une certaine réserve était tangible. Il semblait plus vieux que son âge : encore un qui avait grandi trop vite, encore un à qui on avait volé la jeunesse et l'innocence. Albus lui avait conté l'histoire de ce Harry Potter, une histoire bien triste qui d'une certaine façon lui était très familière : un père et une mère tués par un seigneur des ténèbres, une tante et un oncle tués par les hommes du Seigneur des Siths ; chacun étant l'objet d'une prophétie, tous deux ne pouvant échapper à leur destin ; tous deux devant portés sur leurs épaules l'espoir de tout un peuple, ou de plusieurs.

Son regard dévia de quelques centimètres pour se poser sur la jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Une sorcière peut-être moins puissante que le jeune Potter, mais un esprit vif et intelligent, un roc dans la tempête sur lequel pouvait s'appuyer le jeune homme. Elle lui rappelait étrangement une autre jeune femme de caractère qui avait passé sa vie à aider les autres, qui avait consacré sa vie à un idéal, qui avait été le roc sur lequel s'étaient appuyé les rebelles. Oui, cette Hermione Granger ressemblait à sa chère sœur. Et le rouquin à ses côtés, ami fidèle, parfois vaurien, esprit vif et brillant à tort sous-estimé, son aura était comparable à un certain ex-contrebandier de sa connaissance qui malgré lui était devenu un héros.

_"Harry Potter, oh je vais te tuer, comment as-tu pu ?"_

Luke reporta son regard vers l'origine de cette explosion verbale qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale chez les Gryffondors. Une tête rousse aussi, mais celle-ci appartenait à une jeune femme qui avait semble-t-il un sacré caractère. Luke dut à grande peine se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il fallait croire que certains hommes étaient condamnés à ne trouver leur moitié que dans une personne dont la principale envie était de les tuer. Songeur, il repensa à ses premiers pas avec Mara Jade. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces jours passés avec elle dans la forêt de Myyrk à essayer d'échapper aux hommes du Grand Amiral Thrawn. Il ne lui avait pas échappé, et celle-ci ne l'avait jamais caché, que Mara Jade n'avait à l'époque qu'une envie : le tuer pour satisfaire l'ultime commandement de son maître, l'empereur Palpatine. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient mariés, heureux et unis, parents d'un jeune Ben, chacun d'entre eux ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait désormais vivre sans l'autre. Oui, si ces deux-là arrivaient à se trouver comme Mara et lui s'étaient trouvés, ils pourraient prétendre à un bonheur sans faille.

Luke sentait les nombreux regards en coin qu'on lui adressait, chacun essayant de percer à jour le secret de ce nouveau professeur. Leur curiosité était somme toute très naturelle vu ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Mais il sentait que cette curiosité n'habitait pas que les sorciers en herbe. Les professeurs aussi le jaugeaient. Ce Sévérus Rogue par exemple semblait le dévisager comme si il était un animal de foire. Oh Albus l'avait bien prévenu que Rogue avait depuis toujours des vues sur le poste de DCFM et qu'il avait jalousé chacun des professeurs précédents, pour la plupart des incompétents qui avaient donné une certaine légitimité à sa jalousie. Rogue avait une réputation assez dure, Dumbledore lui avait même dit que certains le trouvaient effrayant. Mais il fallait bien plus qu'un prof jaloux pour effrayer Luke.

**~oOo~**

Sévérus Rogue rageait intérieurement. Il voyait encore une fois le poste qu'il convoitait tant lui échappait alors qu'il avait secrètement espéré que la page Dolorès Ombrage aurait convaincu Albus de lui proposer le poste. Mais non, encore une fois c'était une autre personne extérieure à Poudlard, un parfait inconnu dont on ne savait rien, dont ne savait si on pouvait lui faire confiance, ni quel côté il soutenait, qui héritait de ce poste.

Les autres années, il avait pu détester Quirrell et Lockhart car ils étaient totalement incompétents ; Lupin, ah Lupin, probablement le seul valable dans le lot, mais leur passé commun l'obligeait à lui garder rancune ; Maugrey Fol Oeil, l'avait quelque peu effrayé et il s'était avéré que sous le déguisement se cachait un mangemort, symbole honni d'un passé douloureux. Et puis il y avait eu Ombrage. Mais pouvait-on vraiment la qualifier de professeur ? Non, elle n'avait été qu'un parasite nuisible. La liste des déceptions était longue et il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir en ajouter une de plus.

Mais celui-là… Il émanait de lui une telle assurance, une telle sérénité et une telle puissance qu'il ne savait sur quel pied danser. Il avait pu avoir l'ascendant psychologique sur ses prédécesseurs, allant même jusqu'à menacer Quirrell et à ridiculiser Gilderoy dans un duel qui resterait gravé dans son esprit. Mais celui-là, celui-là n'était pas de la trempe de ceux qu'on impressionne. Bien au contraire, il semblait être de ceux qui impressionnent les autres. Rogue devait même avouer être quelque peu impressionné par le charisme de son nouveau collègue. Peut-être auraient-ils enfin droit à un enseignant compétent dans cette matière ?

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions et ne s'était pas aperçu que ce Skywalker s'adressait à lui jusqu'à ce que Filitwik lui donne un petit coup de coude, le ramenant ainsi au moment présent.

_"Sévérus Rogue, c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes le professeur de potions d'après ce que m'a rapporté le professeur Dumbledore."_

"_Oui, en effet, répondit-il de sa voie doucereuse"_

_"Albus m'a dit que vous étiez très compétent dans votre domaine et il m'a suggéré de m'adresser à vous si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je dois avouer que je ne suis guère habitué à me servir d'une baguette, ma spécialité étant davantage la magie instinctive sans baguette, peut-être pourrions-nous arriver à travailler en commun ?"_

_"Oh ? Oui, bien sûr, s'entendit-il répondre."_

Il devait avouer être très étonné. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à çà. D'abord, Dumbledore avait réussi à trouver un adepte de la magie instinctive prêt à transmettre son art, et d'autre part, celui-là ne semblait avoir aucun problème à solliciter son aide. Décidément, ce Skywalker était un mystère à part entière.

_"Parfait, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions nous voir demain matin pour nous arranger sur la répartition des cours ?"_

_"Oui, si vous le souhaitez, mais nous pourrions aussi le faire après souper si vous le souhaitez ?"_

_Skywalker eut un petit sourire amusé._

_"Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà prévu certaines activités pour ce soir."_

_"Oh ? Parfait alors, vous n'aurez qu'à venir aux cachots demain matin."_

_"Excellent", lui répondit Luke avant de retourner à son repas._

Sévérus était de plus en plus surpris. Enfin, peut-être ce Skywalker serait-il une énigme à la hauteur de son intellect supérieur de Serpentard.

**~oOo~**

Comme ailleurs, le principal sujet de conversation à la table des Gryffondors était le nouveau prof de DCFM. Cela était presque devenu un rituel qu'ils recommençaient chaque année. Mais autant les autres années, ils avaient quelques informations sur leur futur professeur, autant cette année celui-ci était un parfait inconnu, aucun indice et à voir la perplexité qui se lisait sur le visage des professeurs, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à être dans le brouillard le plus complet. Un mystère absolu, cela n'en devenait que plus intéressant.

_"A votre avis : slip ou caleçon ?" interrogea Seamus_

Silence autour de la table. Instants de réflexion intense. Puis brouhaha infernal.

_"Slip", répondit Neville_

_"Caleçon", répondirent Lavande et Parvati_

_"D'accord avec Neville", lança Ron_

_"Franchement, c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? s'étonna Harry. Hermione dis leur que çà ne les regarde pas, que…qu'il y a plus important !"_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec Harry, mais elle en avait assez d'être toujours considérée comme la rabat-joie du groupe, toujours à leur rappeler le règlement et à leur faire la morale. Finalement un sourire taquin vint illuminer son visage.

_"A mon avis..."_

_"Oui ? "demanda Harry, pressé que son amie vienne le soutenir_

_"...il porte un string rose et jaune à petits pois, c'est plus classe."_

Quelques secondes durant, la surprise avait rendu tous les Gryffondors muets, ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce que Hermione Granger, préfête de la maison Gryffondor, les tance vertement mais contre toute attente, celle-ci s'était prise au jeu. Et finalement l'hilarité gagna rapidement la table. Essayant de reprendre difficilement son sérieux entre deux éclats de rire, Harry regarda Mione faussement fâché. A force de rire, celui-ci avait attrapé un hoquet qui avait fait redoubler les rires de ses camarades.

_"Mione, tu pourrais...hic... me...hic...soutenir...quand même...hic"_

_"Pauvre Harry tellement incompris", se moqua-t-elle gentiment_

_"C'est ...hic...trop...hic...injuste", bougonna-t-il._

Quelques instants plus tard, le repas touchait à sa fin et les deux préfets durent se lever aller faire leur devoir.

"_Allez les premières années, suivez-nous",_ crièrent presque à l'unisson Ron et Hermione.

Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes et tous deux détournèrent les yeux, visiblement gênés ou troublés. Et cela n'avait pas échappé à la majorité des Gryffondors, qui sourirent d'un air entendu. Il n'y avait bien que ces deux-là pour ne pas voir ce que tous les autres avaient vu depuis longtemps. Cela était devenu un motif de paris et de potins dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et le montant de la cagnotte était désormais assez conséquent. Tandis que la plupart des élèves regagnaient leur tour, Harry se retourna vers la table des professeurs, cherchant du regard ce nouveau professeur.

Lors de la présentation du repas, il avait ressenti qu'une chaleur particulière se dégageait de ce nouvel enseignant. Il semblait tellement confiant et chaleureux, mais en même temps il avait dans le regard la même lueur qu'il surprenait parfois dans les yeux de Dumbledore : une sagesse teinté d'une douce mélancolie. Bizarrement, ce professeur lui inspirait confiance. Mais nul n'avait entendu parler de lui, même les autres membres du corps enseignants avaient semblé surpris, et cela était très étonnant. Même Rogue avait semblé sur la réserve. Un parfum de mystère semblait accompagner ce Skywalker. L'année risquait d'être intéressante. Sauf si, encore une fois, ce dernier s'était mis dans la tête de le tuer, de le discréditer, de le faire souffrir.

Soudain son regard attrapa celui de Luke. Un lien semblait s'être établi entre eux, comme un courant invisible. Les yeux bleus du professeur irradiaient de confiance et de chaleur, Harry ne s'était pas trompé à ce sujet-là. Cet homme-là semblait profondément bon, et semblait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. C'était rassurant d'une certaine manière. Luke lui adressa un sourire discret avant de détourner le regard et de se remettre à discuter avec Dumbledore.

Troublé, Harry finit par se résoudre à rejoindre lui aussi la tour des Gryffondors lorsque la voix familière du professeur McGonagall le héla.

_"Monsieur Potter ! Attendez-moi je vous prie."_

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna en direction de sa directrice de maison. Celle-ci fondait sur lui tel un chat bondissant sur une souris. Mais si la vieille semblait sévère et revêche, il savait parfaitement que Minerva McGonagall était l'une des femmes les plus justes et les admirables qu'il ait rencontré. Son apparente sévérité cachait une gentillesse et une force de caractère incroyable. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'an passé : à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait défendu Harry contre le Crapaud, allant même jusqu'à promettre qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il devienne Auror, pour qu'il réalise son rêve. Tout comme il se souvenait ce jour de première année où il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire renvoyer de l'école pour avoir désobéi au professeur Bibine et qu'au final Minerva l'avait fait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch allant ainsi à l'encontre de toutes les règles. S'il considérait Molly Weasley comme une seconde mère, Minerva McGonagall représentait à ses yeux ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grand-mère. Il avait été très inquiet l'an passé lorsque celle-ci avait été victime de plusieurs _Stupéfix _simultanés. Mais c'était sans compter sans le caractère de la vieille femme qui avait pu se remettre d'un choc qui aurait pu la tué.

_« Oui professeur ? »_ demanda-t-il

_"Je voulais vous parler de l'équipe de Quidditch monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, monsieur Potter, que le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe implique de nombreuses responsabilités. C'est à vous que reviendra de faire les sélections pour les postes vacants, c'est également à vous de planifier et de diriger les entraînements, d'établir les tactiques et de motiver vos troupes. Je suis certaine que vous en êtes capable, de plus je suis persuadé que si vous vous destinez à devenir Auror, cela pourrait être très instructif pour vous. Mais je voulais savoir si, conscients des responsabilités qui vous incomberont pour les 2 années à venir, vous étiez toujours d'accord pour accepter ce poste."_

Harry prit le temps avant de répondre, il avait réfléchi à ça depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Minerva. Il avait parfaitement conscience des responsabilités qui lui incomberaient en tant que Capitaine. Il avait vu comment Dubois et Angelina avait assumé la charge, il avait eu un aperçu du stress que cela engendrait et il s'était posé la question de nombreuses fois : serait-il à la hauteur de la tâche ? Certes, il avait espéré qu'on lui propose, mais il n'était pas prêt d'accepter si il se sentait incapable d'y faire face, il savait que seul comptait le bien de l'équipe.

_"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que vous me l'avez proposé professeur. Je suis bien conscient du fait que le succès de l'équipe dépendra du fait que je sois ou non un bon capitaine. J'ai vu ce qu'impliquait ce poste en observant Dubois et Angelina, j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir, de savoir si je pourrais être à leur hauteur. Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon capitaine, je l'espère je veux dire, mais on ne sait jamais. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis prêt à assumer les responsabilités que cela implique, je suis prêt à travailler plus que les autres, à veiller lorsque les autres dormiront, à préparer les entraînements, à faire passer les sélections et à mener Gryffondor à la victoire. Oui, je veux relever ce défi professeur."_

Minerva McGonagall le gratifia alors d'un de ses rares sourires. De toute évidence la réponse lui plaisait.

"_Parfait, monsieur Potter, parfait. Je ne doute pas que vous serez à la hauteur. Il faut absooolument que Gryffondor conserve le titre cette année, je ne voudrais pas que le professeur Rogue puisse à nouveau se pavaner. Comprenez-moi bien Harry, vous devez impérativement gagner la coupe cette année, il en va de l'honneur des Gryffondors...et de mes économies."_

Harry regarda sa directrice avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Minerva tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre et lui dit à voix basse :

_"Ne le dîtes à personne, Potter, mais j'ai parié avec le professeur Rogue que nous conserverions la coupe cette année encore. Assurez-vous que je ne passe pas pour une idiote surtout. Bien entendu, je ne vous ai rien dit, monsieur Potter, c'est bien clair ?"_

_"Tout à fait professeur", répondit-il, retenant à grande peine un sourire._

_"Parfait, parfait. Bien, vous retournez à votre tour n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Oui professeur."_

"_Bien, bien, rappelez à miss Granger et à monsieur Weasley que la réunion des préfets est dans un quart d'heure. Allez, filez."_

_"Euh, professeur ?"_

_"Oui ?"_

_"Vous le connaissez le professeur Skywalker ? J'ai eu l'impression que personne n'en avait entendu parler avant."_

McGonagall le gratifia d'un regard perçant et hocha la tête, visiblement fière de son élève.

_"Très perspicace Potter, très perspicace, bon pour un Auror çà. Je ne sais absolument rien sur lui, seul le professeur Dumbledore semble savoir qui il est, et encore, je n'en suis guère convaincue. Nous devrons nous contenter de ça, je le crains. Filez maintenant."_

_"Bonne soirée professeur."_

_"Merci Monsieur Potter."_

Harry rejoignit le flot des étudiants qui montaient à la tour des Gryffondors. Quand soudain, il fut bousculé par derrière sentant des mains agripper sa robe pour se retenir.

_"Oh désolé Harry", s'excusa une tête rousse familière_

_"Pas de souci Ginny. Ça va ?"_

_"Oh oui...c'est cet imbécile de Seamus, il a trouvé malin de me faire un croche-pattes. Il semblait pensé que cela serait amusant."_

_"Ben çà l'était," s'exclama le jeune Finnigan_

Ginny se retourna rouge de colère vers le petit plaisantin. Celui-ci allait semble-t-il goûter au fameux tempérament des femmes Weasley.

_"Oh toi ! Tu perds rien pour attendre, attends que l'on soit dans la salle commune et tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Ginny Weasley."_

_"M'attaquer ? Oh mais non, mais non, moi je donnais juste un coup de main",_ ricana-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry avant de disparaître devant eux dans les escaliers.

Harry se sentait rougir, il venait de comprendre ce qu'avait essayé de faire ce bon vieux Seamus. Il n'avait pas essayé de trouver un sujet de moquerie au détriment de Ginny, non il avait essayé de la jeter dans ses bras, persuadé pour une raison connue de lui seul que Ginny et lui était fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête ! Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour ce genre de distraction. Oui, Ginny était sympathique et jolie, oui leur relation avait évolué durant l'été, mais pas comme çà. Il avait été surpris cet été que la jeune fille effacée qu'il avait connu pendant trois ans prenne l'initiative de lui écrire mais au vu de l'année qui s'était écoulé, il avait fini par admettre que le jeune fille timide avait cédé la place à une jeune femme dynamique pleine de caractère. Et au fil des lettres, la sœur de son meilleur ami était devenue une amie à part entière qui n'avait pas hésité à se dévoiler peu à peu et avec qui il avait désormais des discussions des plus passionnantes. Il avait appris à la connaître et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se confier à elle. Mais même si il la trouvait attirante, si il appréciait sa compagnie, il n'y avait pas la place dans sa vie pour ce genre de relation là. D'une part, l'épisode Cho Chang était encore trop frais dans son esprit pour se laisser aller de nouveau, et d'autre part avec cette prophétie au-dessus de la tête, il n'envisageait pas de débuter une relation amoureuse alors qu'il était en simple sursis. Il ne lui était point permis d'aimer.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?"_

"_Je ne sais pas"_ mentit-il avec brio, _« tu sais, c'est Seamus, faut pas chercher à comprendre. »_

Et Ginny se mit à rire.

_**~oOo~**_

Ce son si mélodieux persistait encore dans son esprit tard dans la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop de questions restaient en suspens. Ron était dans sa chambre de préfet et ce n'était pas à Neville, Dean ou Seamus qu'il avait envie de parler, ils étaient de bons camarades certes, mais ils n'étaient pas Ron. Ils ne pourraient pas le comprendre aussi bien que son fidèle ami. Et encore, pourrait-il parler de ça avec Ron, il s'agissait de sa petite sœur après tout ! Il devait s'avouer chanceux de les avoir rencontré, Hermione, Ron et maintenant Ginny. C'était grâce à eux, et à Hagrid qu'il tenait.

Il avait eu des hauts et des bas dans son amitié avec Ron, notamment en quatrième année où celui-ci était persuadé que Harry avait intentionnellement glissé son nom dans la coupe de feu, sans lui en parler, et sans y glisser le sien. Harry savait que Ron avait souffert d'être dans l'ombre de ses frères et dans celle de Harry. Il savait aussi que Ron avait tendance à se sous-estimer à tort. Il savait également que Ron souffrait de la pauvreté de sa famille. Mais cela avait changé. Il était devenu préfet, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch et son père était finalement devenu ministre de la magie. Ron avait enfin quitté l'ombre étouffante de ses frères pour se faire un prénom. Il n'était plus seulement le petit dernier des frères Weasley, ni seulement l'ami d'Harry. Il était Ron, tout simplement. Finies les années où il devait se contenter des affaires de ses frères ou de livres d'occasion, avec l'avancement de son père était venu les jours de beau temps. Oui, l'été passé avait été très profitable à Ronald Weasley. Et son petit doigt lui disait que cela allait continuer.

Mais en ce moment, il était dans sa chambre de préfet et devait dormir à poings fermés. Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se décida à aller faire un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'oublier momentanément ses problèmes de conscience.

Armé de sa carte du maraudeur, il se décida à aller voir son ami Hagrid, la lumière était encore allumée dans la cabane du garde-chasse et gardien des clés et de lieux. Celui-ci devait encore être debout et il aurait forcément de nouvelles histoires à raconter. Hagrid. La première personne du monde sorcier qu'il ait rencontré. Un demi-géant qui était pour lui un ami très précieux. Certains le sous-estimaient ou le méprisaient à tort. Il avait beau être un demi-géant, son cœur n'était que bonté et gentillesse. Et il n'y avait plus loyal que Hagrid. Certes il avait parfois de folles idées comme adopter une araignée géante ou un bébé dragon, mais Hagrid était avant tout un être bon. Et son premier ami.

Se faufilant dans les couloirs en faisant tout pour éviter et miss Teigne et Rusard et Peeves, Harry arriva enfin à sortir du château. Il prenait le chemin de la cabane de Hagrid lorsqu'une obscure silhouette sortit de la Forêt Interdite. Les robes volant au vent, l'homme avait vaguement l'air familier. Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait du nouveau professeur de DCFM. Celui-ci semblait avoir transpiré, comme si il venait de faire d'intenses efforts, mais il ne semblait ni blessé, ni fatigué. Une certaine satisfaction se reflétait sur son visage, et une petite lueur d'amusement dansait au fonds de ses yeux. A ce moment-là, il semblait bien plus jeune, et la ressemblance avec Dumbledore s'accentuait. Mais qui était-il réellement ? Qu'était-il allé faire dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi semblait-il soulagé ou content de lui ? Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry observa la progression de son professeur qui semblait presque flotter au-dessus du sol dans son étonnante robe. Pas un instant Harry ne se douta de ce qui allait suivre, persuadé qu'il était d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

"_Bonne soirée monsieur Potter ? Il n'est guère sage d'être dehors à cette heure-ci, non ?"_

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Il l'avait vu. Malgré sa cape d'invisibilité, malgré l'absence d'œil magique, le professeur Skywalker l'avait vu. Surprenant. Il s'était de nombreuses fois demandé si Dumbledore lui aussi n'arrivait pas à le voir, mais c'était Dumbledore, tout était possible de la part du plus grand sorcier du monde. Sachant qu'il serait inutile de faire comme si il n'était pas là, Harry rangea sa cape d'invisibilité.

_"Professeur ?"_

_"Allons Allons, je ne vous ferai pas la morale Harry, je comprends parfaitement que vous éprouviez le besoin de prendre l'air. Cela restera entre vous et moi monsieur Potter. Ne vous en faîtes donc pas. Vous aviez du mal à dormir ?"_

_"Oui, mais ce n'est pas la première fois monsieur, j'ai l'habitude."_

_"Vous voulez en parler ?"_

_"En fait, pas vraiment professeur."_

Luke eut un de ses sourires qui faisaient tant craquer sa femme.

_"Je comprends, moi aussi je serais mal à l'aise de confier mes secrets à un parfait inconnu. Mais si vous éprouvez un jour le besoin de vous confier, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je vais vous laisser rejoindre votre ami, mais ne traîner pas trop longtemps hors de votre dortoir monsieur Potter."_

_"Merci professeur", répondit Harry un peu plus rassuré._

Luke reprit son chemin vers le château mais s'arrêta soudain.

_"Monsieur Potter, je peux compter sur vous pour ne parler de cela à personne, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Harry déglutit difficilement.

_"Bien sûr professeur."_

_"Parfait, bonne nuit alors."_

Et avec un denier sourire, Luke repris sa route. Harry attendit que celui-ci soit rentré dans le château pour relâcher sous souffle. Evidemment, un professeur de DCFM sans mystères était-il vraiment digne d'être l'occupant de poste maudit mais convoité ?

Harry secoua la tête, encore des mystères en perspectives...

Et il reprit son chemin vers la cabane de Hagrid. Peut-être celui-ci en saurait-il davantage sur le nouveau venu. Et il faudrait en parler à Ron et Hermione...et Ginny, il ne fallait pas l'oublier elle...enfin, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier malgré toute sa bonne volonté...

Arrivé à la porte de la maisonnette, Harry frappa contre la porte en bois, espérant ne pas s'être trompé. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête chevelue et poilue d'Hagrid.

_« Harry ! C'est toi ! Entres voyons, ne reste pas dehors. Tu sais que c'est dangereux de te promener dehors tout seul, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Allez, assis-toi là, je vais chercher des petits gâteaux. »_

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire. Hagrid, spécialiste des idées folles, qui lui parlait de ce qui était raisonnable ou non. Adopter un dragon ou un chien à trois têtes, c'était raisonnable çà ? Mais pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait voulu changer son ami. Hagrid était Hagrid, et c'était très bien comme çà.

_« Oh mais je n'étais pas seul, le professeur Skywalker était avec moi. »_

Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait à choisir, cela parut rassurer considérablement le garde-chasse qui devait arborer alors un grand sourire d'après les tressaillements de sa barbe broussailleuse.

_« Ah. Je n'ai rien dit alors. Un type bien ce Skywalker, oui, un type bien. »_

_« Vous le connaissez Hagrid ? Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? »_

_« Non non, enfin à part cet été quand il est venu rencontrer Dumbledore. Il est venu discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, et finalement il a accepté de prendre le poste. Alors il a fallu lui faire visiter les alentours. Ah c'est qu'il a pas peur celui-là. A pas eu peur quand on a visité la forêt interdite, ouais, moi j'te le dis, il a du cran ce type-là. Et il juge pas les gens sans les connaître lui. Oui, il aurait pu avoir peur quand je lui ai présenté Grup mais non, il a pas eu peur, il a rien dit de méchant. Non, au contraire. Mon avis, il sera un bon professeur. . Et il sait. Ça se voit. »_

_« Il sait ? »_

_« Oui, il sait de quoi il parle, le mal, il semble l'avoir affronté encore plus souvent que toi. Oui. M'est d'avis que tu vas beaucoup apprendre avec lui. Même Rogue semblait pas faire le fier tout à l'heure. »_

Harry sembla soulagé. Si Hagrid semblait lui faire confiance, alors il ne pouvait être mauvais. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de garder un oeil sur lui. Hagrid revint avec une panière de biscuits.

_« Vas-y goûte les, je les ai fait moi-même. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_ » demanda le demi-géant plein d'espoir.

Harry hésita quelques instants, les biscuits d'Hagrid n'étaient souvent bons que pour Hagrid et ils ressemblaient souvent à des bouts de charbon. Pourtant l'odeur était plutôt agréable cette fois-ci. Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry plongea sa main dans la panière et en ressortit un mignon petit gâteau. Perplexe, Harry mordit dedans avec prudence, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais contre toute attente, c'était bon. Très bon même.

_« Il est excellent Hagrid, vraiment excellent. »_

Un large sourire vint illuminer le visage du garde-chasse. Il ressemblait à cet instant à un enfant à qui on aurait dit que son dessin était beau. Oui, il y avait une sorte de joie enfantine dans ce sourire et rien que pour ça, par ces temps sombres, Harry était heureux d'être venu.

_« C'est le professeur Skywalker qui m'a donné la recette, il est fort cet homme-là. »_

Oui, Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer : réussir à transformer les bouts de charbon d'Hagrid en de succulents petits gâteaux relevait du tour de force. Harry était impatient de voir ce qu'ils apprendraient en cours, cela promettait d'être passionnant.

_« Alors, tu n'es quand même pas venu pour mes gâteaux, pas vrai ? »_

_« Non, soupira Harry, je n'arrivai pas à dormir et j'avais envie de faire un tour. »_

_« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir hein ? C'est ta cicatrice qui te fait mal ? »_

Harry secoua la tête.

_« Non, c'est juste... »_

_« ...Sirius te manque pas vrai ? »_

Harry hocha la tête, c'était trop dur, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et devant Hagrid il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller. Jamais celui-ci ne se servirai de çà contre lui. Alors, Harry éclata en sanglots. Et tandis que Hagrid le serrait contre lui pour le consoler, Harry déballa à son grand ami ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sirius était parti, son père était mort depuis longtemps, mais il lui restait Hagrid, celui qui avec Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin, qui eux se trouvaient bien loin de Poudlard, étaient ce qui pouvait ressembler le plus à un père.

**~oOo~**

Luke grimpa les marches qui le menaient à ses appartements personnels. Il devait avouer avoir passé une soirée des plus agréables entre le repas, sa ballade dans la forêt et le semblant de conversation qu'il avait eu avec le jeune Potter.

Ce n'était quand même pas très sérieux de sa part, s'être autant laissé aller au repas n'était pas une bonne chose et il avait dû aller éliminer les calories en trop en allant faire un peu d'exercice. Et pour ça, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'une petite promenade dans la célèbre forêt interdite. Il avait toujours fait attention à sa condition physique et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. Malgré ses quarante-sept ans, il avait conservé sa ligne de jeune homme. Il fallait dire que les guerres et voyages interstellaires étaient excellents pour ça.

La forêt interdite lui rappelait avec nostalgie celle de Yavin quatre, où il avait, à une époque qui lui paraissait maintenant tellement lointaine, installé son académie jedi. Les mêmes mystères semblaient régner au cœur de ces arbres. Et une vie foisonnante et diverse y avait trouvé refuge. Il avait entrevu d'étranges créatures mi-homme mi-animal, mais à travers ses nombreuses explorations de la galaxie, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes bien plus bizarres.

A vrai dire, l'exercice n'était pas la seule raison de sa petite excursion. En effet, il était allé vérifier que tout était bien en état sur son X-wing et en avait profité pour envoyer un petit message à sa femme et son fils. Ceux-ci devaient en théorie le rejoindre la semaine suivante. Il lui tardait ce moment-là. Ils auraient enfin un peu de temps à eux après tous ces années passées à courir la galaxie pour résoudre conflits après conflits.

Toutefois, ce qui occupait à l'heure actuelle ses pensées, c'était bel et bien la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec le jeune Potter. Ce dernier semblait quelque peu troublé, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais il était encore trop tôt. Oh, il aurait pu se servir de la force pour forcer Harry à se confier, à lui faire confiance. Mais cela n'était pas digne d'un Jedi, et faire reposer la confiance sur de telles bases n'était pas profitable pour le futur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre le fardeau de ce jeune garçon, après tout, Voldemort ne provoquait qu'une faible perturbation de la force comparé aux jedis sombres qu'il avait affrontés. Comparé à Palpatine, Vador ou à Joruus C'boath, il n'était qu'un amateur. Et le défaire n'aurait posé que peu de problème à Luke. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle, pas cette fois. D'autres considérations entraient en jeu, certes il y avait une prophétie qui laissait penser que cela revenait à Harry de vaincre Voldemort, mais ce qui était encore plus à craindre c'était les idées de ce dernier.

Les paroles d'Albus lui revenaient en tête.

_« Il existe des ombres plus grandes encore que celles contre lesquelles nous luttons, ce sont les ténèbres qui envahissent les cœurs qui se sont égarés hors de leur chemin. La lutte que nous conduisons n'est non contre seulement une armée ou des préceptes, elle est surtout contre le chaos, la souffrance, la dégénérescence et le désespoir car plus grande que la décrépitude du corps est la mort de l'âme, la disparition de l'espérance et la fin du songe. Et devant cette menace si pernicieuse, il ne nous est autorisé de faiblir. Oui, le futur est là, tout autour de nous, invisible, intangible, et pourtant toujours en ouvrage. Telles des chenilles qui deviennent des papillons, les instants de transitions se languissent de devenir des moments de révélations. Telle est sa promesse. Nul ne sait la forme qu'il prendra ni ne sait où il nous conduira. Cependant, ce dont nous pouvons être sûr, c'est qu'il naît toujours dans la souffrance, dans l'épreuve, dans la douleur. »_

Il devait avouer que le vieil homme avait parfaitement raison. Cela l'avait convaincu de rester quelques temps et de donner un coup de main en enseignant une partie de son savoir, cela pourrait être utile à ces jeunes. De plus, il avait déjà affaire à de telles idées xénophobes : sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou moldus cela n'était pas tellement différent de Humain-Alien. Les idées de ce Lord Voldemort n'étaient guère différentes de celles de l'empereur Palpatine. Et ils avaient réussi à les vaincre lui et ses alliés. Certes l'empire existait toujours, mais il avait bien changé en vingt-cinq ans, au point qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait partie non plus des ennemis mais bel et bien des alliés.

Mais cela n'avait été point possible sans le combat acharné et quotidien d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient véhiculés les idées d'égalité et de liberté, d'hommes et de femmes dévoués qui avaient su trouvé l'espoir dans l'obscurité la plus totale, d'hommes et de femmes déterminés à vaincre ou à mourir pour leurs idées, pour leur libération.

Alors si ils avaient su mettre leurs différences de côtés, là où des gouffres immenses séparaient les individus, les races ; ici sur cette planète où peu nombreux étaient les peuples concernés, l'espoir de voir surmonter les divergences du passé était permis.

Il était arrivé au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements. Il avait trouvé çà amusant au départ, mais devait avouer maintenant que cette solution était des plus ingénieuses.

_« Halte là manant ! Pour espérer passer, du mot de passe, vous munir vous devez ! »_

Luke eut un petit sourire, le noble sorcier qui occupait ce tableau ne savait pas qu'il rappelait à Luke d'agréables souvenirs : Maître Yoda, celui qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un simple d'esprit et qui s'était avéré être l'un des plus grands jedis que la galaxie ait porté, un mentor, un ami. Il était encore jeune et insouciant à l'époque. Ce sorcier avait exactement la même façon de s'exprimer. Mais Yoda, lui, le faisait avec élégance, tandis que pour ce tableau cela tournait davantage au ridicule.

_« Dagobah. »_

_« Le mot de passe, cela est. Entrer vous pouvez. »_

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa le passage ouvert à Luke qui pénétra dans ses appartements. La couleur des lieux était vraiment très chaleureuse, la décoration simple et confortable et le feu dans la cheminée donnait à cette pièce une atmosphère des plus agréable. Il se sentait réellement à l'aise ici, bon, à part les intrusions de fantômes qui parfois s'avéraient irritantes, mais il avait appris à composer avec. Une créature bien connue se mit à dodeliner tout en s'avançant vers Luke. Cette silhouette tellement familière et tellement rassurante fit sourire Luke. Son fidèle compagnon, peut-être celui avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps dans sa vie, l'attendait au coin du feu tel une mère oiseau attendant le retour de son oisillon au nid. Luke savait que le petit droid s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il lui était totalement dévoué, et cela l'amusait follement quand il se mettait à faire ses petites crises. Mais il n'y avait meilleur compagnon d'aventures que lui, il l'avait souvent tiré d'affaires au cours des années, et jamais il lui serait venu à l'esprit de se lancer dans une telle expédition sans son fidèle ami. Il faisait partie de ces héros qui avait contribué à la chute de l'empire, c'était dire la valeur de cet être à part.

_« Bip Boulouboup Biiiip ? Tuluuu Hii ? »_

_« Oui, R2, j'ai passé une agréable soirée et les étudiants sont bien arrivés. »_

_« Tuu lu aaah ? Ju uuu Biiiup ? »_

_« Oui C-3PO vient avec Mara et Ben, tu auras de la compagnie comme çà. »_

Pour une raison qui avait échappé au professeur Dumbledore, R2-D2 n'avait pas été affecté par le sort qui empêchait tout objet fonctionnant à l'électricité ou à une énergie artificielle de continuer à fonctionner dans Poudlard. Cela avait grandement étonné Dumbledore, mais Luke avait sa petite idée là-dessus. Cela faisait bien longtemps que R2-D2 n'était plus une simple machine. C'était une personne à part entière avec ses sentiments et ses envies, peut-être même ses rêves. Oui, tout comme Poudlard était un château vivant, ce petit droid était lui aussi un être vivant. Et à ce titre-là, la fameuse malédiction du No Electricity n'avait eu d'effets sur lui.

Luke retira ses bottes et les déposa dans un coin, puis rangea son sabrelaser dans un tiroir de la commode. Et avant d'aller se coucher, alla prendre une douche bien méritée. S'enfonçant sous la chaude couette, il devait avouer n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi qu'ici. Cela lui faisait du bien de prendre un peu de recul face aux problèmes de la galaxie. Oui, il avait bien mérité quelques vacances.

Finalement, il était plutôt satisfait : le soir de la rentrée s'était plutôt bien passé...


	3. Premiers cours mouvementés

**Disclaimer** : Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH ! :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
Tout d'abord, çà fait extrément plaisir d'avoir reçu des messages d'encouragements. Cà motive grandement pour continuer. Je vais pas dire que plus j'aurai de reviews plus j'irai vite dans l'écriture, d'une part çà serait pas vrai, d'autre part, çà serait pas juste pour vous. Mais n'hésitez pas à en laisser, j'adore aller les lire, comme çà je sais qu'il y en a qui lise ce que j'écris et qu'il y en a même qui aime çà !

**Onarluca** : je suis content que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu, vous l'aurez constater, on reste encore dans l'introduction, et ce chapitre aussi va servir à peindre un peu plus le décor, l'action ne commencera probablement qu'au chapitre 3 voir 4.

**GabrielleTrompeLaMort** : Même pas peur ! (tire la langue et s'enfuit en courant pour pas être rattrapé par la roquette qui se dirige vers lui) Okay...okay...voilà la suite puisque t'insistes ! Je signale aux autres, qu'elle a le début des chapitres en exclusivité et qu'elle continue de me menacer, c'est trop injuste !

**Aiko** : Hâte de lire la suite ? Ben la voilà ! Deux jours entre chaque chapitre, je sais pas si je pourrais tenir longtemps à ce rythme là mais bon ! Je suis bien content que çà te plaise, et si au bout de 2 chapitres, on rentre déjà dans l'histoire, dis-toi qu'on en est encore qu'aux chapitres d'introduction ! Pas ce chapitre le premier cours pour Harry, mais vous n'y perdez pas au change à mon avis. Pour les cours particuliers, c'est à l'étude. Mais je peux déjà dire que dans les tout prochains chapitres il y aura : une attaque de mangemort, l'arrivée de Mara jade Skywalker et leur fils Ben, un match de Quidditch, et une rencontre avec des elfes de maison, une rencontre avec des schtroumphs. Et la recette de mes pâtes à la carbonara. Et deux nouveaux one-shots musicaux devraient être rajoutés dans " Nous sommes Un!"

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours mouvementés**

Le lendemain était un Lundi.

Rien que ce dur constat faisait que cette journée était d'ors et déjà gâchée. Personne n'aime les Lundis, que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, rien n'aurait pu changer cet état de fait : personne n'aimait voir le week-end se terminer.

Et cela était encore pire chez les étudiants.

Troisième facteur aggravant : on ne pouvait que détester un lundi qui correspondait au jour de la rentrée.

L'humeur était maussade en ce lundi matin dans la grande salle. Tous avaient pris conscience de la terrible nouvelle : les vacances étaient officiellement terminées.

Mais tous savaient que la piètre ambiance qui régnait ne durerait pas bien longtemps, il y avait fort à parier qu'au prochain repas, la grande salle aurait retrouvé l'animation qui la caractérisait si bien.

Mais les sixièmes années avaient un autre motif d'anxiété. Ce matin était venu des résultats tellement attendus ou tellement redoutés des BUSES.

Contrairement aux années passées, le professeur Dumbledore avait en effet attendu la rentrée pour communiquer aux élèves le verdict des examens. Et beaucoup stressaient de savoir si oui ou non, ils avaient passé avec succès les différentes épreuves qui conditionneraient leur avenir.

_« Mione, arrête de te prendre la citrouille pour rien, tu vas sans doute un nouveau record : miss Granger : l'élève-qui-a-eu-le-plus-de-BUSES-dans-l'histoire-de-Poudlard »_

Hermione fusilla du regard l'auteur de cette boutade : Ronald Weasley. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il se comportait comme un gamin. Oh il avait un véritable don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et pourtant, çà n'aurait pas été Ron si il avait agi autrement. Il pouvait se montrer bêta et maladroit parfois, bon d'accord souvent, mais c'était un ami fidèle, sincère, et drôle. Et cela rattrapait bien des choses. Et l'année écoulée lui avait été profitable : son poste de préfet l'avait assagi.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Assagi ? A qui voulait-elle faire croire çà ? Ils avaient filé sans prévenir personne au département des mystères où ils s'étaient battus contre toute une escouade de mangemorts. Ils avaient défiés le ministère, organisé une contre-attaque médiatique. Est-ce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était réellement assagi ? Elle en doutait fort.

A court de répliques cinglantes et intelligentes, Hermione dû se résoudre à faire la seule chose qui lui restait à faire dans une telle situation : lui tirer la langue puis lui tourner le dos. C'était la meilleure stratégie à appliquer dans une telle situation. Mais alors qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir discuter avec son amie Ginny, celle-ci discutait avec Harry et la discussion semblait assez passionnée à voir leur attitude.

Lors de son petit séjour au terrier, elle avait remarqué que Ginny attendait l'arrivée d'Hedwige avec autant d'impatience que Ron et elle. Et à chaque fois, une enveloppe lui était également adressée. Elle avait eu une discussion très intéressante à ce sujet avec elle.

_-Flash-back-_

Après dîner, les deux jeunes filles étaient montées pour aller se coucher lorsqu'Hedwige s'était mise à frapper à la fenêtre de Ginny. Sous le regard un peu surpris d'Hermione, celle-ci était allé récupérer l'enveloppe que portait la chouette de Harry et l'avait décacheté oubliant par la même la présence dans la pièce d'Hermione.

_« C'est Harry ? interrogea Hermione, faisant ainsi sursauter Ginny. »_

Sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, Ginny avait déposé la lettre dans un petit coffre de bois où d'autres enveloppes similaires étaient soigneusement rangées, ce qui avait amené un petit sourire chez Hermy.

_« Oui, avait-elle murmuré gênée. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que vous vous écriviez durant l'été. »_

Les joues de Ginny avaient pris une légère teinte rosée qui montrait clairement sa gêne à parler de ça, mais Hermione n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau. Elle savait parfaitement que Ginny avait eu plus jeune le béguin pour Harry, cela était un sujet de plaisanterie récurrente chez les Weasley. Et elle savait que Ginny avait souffert des moqueries de ses frères, de ses camarades à Poudlard, et de la relative indifférence d'Harry.

Mais l'année passée semblait avoir modifiée les relations au sein de leur petit groupe : Neville s'était affirmé davantage encore, Ginny n'était plus la petite sœur effacée mais bel et bien un membre à part entière, et ils avaient même accueilli Luna Lovegood dans leur petit cercle. Ils avaient agrandi leur petit cercle et en était bien heureux. Ginny s'était affirmée et la chenille avait révélé un bien beau papillon. Hermione ne semblait pas être la seule à s'en être rendu compte vu le nombre de soupirants que comptait Ginny.

_« C'est...récent, en fait. Je lui écris en début d'été, et il m'a répondu. Et ça continue. C'est tout. »_

_« Hein Hein ! »_

_« Non, c'est vrai, c'est tout, c'est juste des lettres en amis. Et d'ailleurs je te signale que je sors avec Dean alors arrêtes d'imaginer n'importe quoi. »_

_« Tu sors peut-être avec Dean mais en es-tu amoureuse ? »_

Question piège. De qui parlait Hermione ? De Dean ou de Harry ? Ginny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe d'intense réflexion. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre sans mentir à sa meilleure amie et sans se tromper de personne, ce qui pouvait s'avouer compromettant ?

_« Je n'en sais rien, Mione, je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle sincère. »_

Hermione comprenait parfaitement. Elle non plus ne savait plus. Elle avait été au milieu de ses deux hommes pendant cinq ans et elle se sentait complètement perdue, elle les aimait tous les deux, çà elle le savait mais duquel était-elle vraiment amoureuse ?

Elles avaient continué à discuter pendant la nuit et c'est ainsi Hermione avait découvert l'amitié qui liait désormais Harry et Ginny. Au moins, elle ne se sentirait plus en minorité dans leur petit groupe avec la venue de deux filles supplémentaires. Rapidement le sujet avait glissé sur Neville et Luna, Ginny semblait persuadé que ces deux-là formeraient un beau couple, et si Hermione ne l'avait pas envisagé dans cette optique-là, elle devait admettre que Ginny n'avait pas totalement tort.

-_Fin du Flash-back_-

Leur discussion semblait particulièrement animée dans tous les cas, et cela ne semblait guère plaire au petit ami officiel de la rouquine qui semblait fulminer de la voir si proche d'Harry. Des problèmes en perspectives semblait-il.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour distribuer les traditionnels emplois du temps qui, comme chaque année, provoquait moult et moult remous. Les commentaires allaient bon train dans les groupes ayant reçu leur emploi du temps. Seules les sixièmes années ne l'avaient pas encore reçu.

_« Hé, il doit y avoir une erreur, s'exclama Ginny. »_

_« Quoi ? demandèrent Dean et Harry »_

_« Sur l'emploi du temps, c'est Rogue qui nous fait DCFM pour le premier cours, ensuite c'est le nouveau prof. Et on a quatre heures par semaines au lieu de deux les autres années. »_

Dean haussa les épaules.

_« Sûrement une erreur d'impression ma puce. »_

_« Dean, c'est une impression magique, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent faire d'erreurs. »_

_« Oh, répondit-il un peu penaud_. »

L'enthousiasme qui avait accompagné l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur semblait en avoir pris un coup. Devraient-ils réellement subir Rogue une heure de plus ? Le pauvre Neville avait pâli sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il avait tellement espéré ne plus avoir à supporter son pire cauchemar, l'arrivée de ce nouveau professeur avait été pour lui une véritable bénédiction, son bonheur n'avait pas survécu au nouveau matin.

_« Et vous l'avez quand le professeur Skywalker ? »_

_« Demain après-midi, une heure et demie, et vendredi une heure et demie. Chouette, on l'a deux fois dans la semaine. »_

_« Vous êtes les premiers à l'avoir ? »_

_« Non, répondit la voie un peu rêveuse de Luna Lovegood qui regardait Ron avec des yeux de biche. On l'a ce matin. »_

Dumbledore se leva soudain et réclama le silence.

_« Très chers élèves, un instant de silence je vous prie. Merci, merci. Vos préfets vous ont distribués vos emplois du temps. Nombre d'entre vous ont remarqué que cette année, vous aurez le droit à quatre heures de cours de DCFM. Avec les heures sombres que nous vivons, nous avons décidé que cela était des plus indiqué. Vous aurez bien besoin de savoir vous défendre en cas d'attaque de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. (Tressaillement de la plupart des élèves et des professeurs, sauf Luke qui n'avait devant lui aucun couvert) Vous l'aurez noté, le professeur Rogue a aimablement accepté de seconder le professeur Skywalker dans cette tâche, vous aurez ainsi le droit à une heure de théorie avec lui chaque semaine, et trois heures de travaux pratiques avec le professeur Skywalker. »_

Albus se tut quelques secondes le temps de laisser les élèves digérer la nouvelle.

_« Bien, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup à discuter et de nombreuses choses à vous raconter, mais...mais il me semble bien qu'il va être l'heure de vos premiers cours de la journée. Je rappelle cependant aux sixièmes années qu'ils seront convoqués maison par maison pour connaître leurs résultats et recevoir leurs emploi du temps. Les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle seront les premiers, puis les Serdaigles passeront à neuf heures et demie, les Gryffondors à dix heures trente et enfin les serpentards à onze heures et demi, le repas sera exceptionnellement servi à treize heures. La remise des notes aura lieu ici même. »_

Albus se rassit signalant par la même qu'il était l'heure pour les étudiants de gagner leur salle de cours. La foule des élèves se dirigeait vers la sortie, certains ayant cours, certains bénéficiant de quelques heures de repos. Harry et Ron avait pris le chemin du terrain de Quidditch pour s'amuser une petite heure et Hermione allait les rejoindre quand elle entrevit Dean attraper Ginny par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Celui-ci ne goûtait visiblement pas le fait que depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Ginny ait passé plus de temps avec Ron, Hermione et surtout Harry qu'avec lui. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en disant qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux deux. De toute manière, elle était persuadée que ce pauvre Dean n'était qu'un pâle substitut et même son meilleur ami, Seamus Finnigan, s'en était rendu compte. Le couple ne passerait pas le mois, elle en était certaine. Lui donner encore une semaine était même bien généreux. Faire une scène à Ginny n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de conserver une femme Weasley, et Dean allait en faire l'expérience.

_« Ah tu le prends comme çà, hein ? Choisir entre mes amis et toi, c'est ce que tu me demandes là non ? Comment oses-tu ? Ai-je eu de tes nouvelles pendant ces vacances ? UN hibou, UN seul et pauvre hibou ! Et tu oses me faire une scène ? »_

_« Excuse-moi ma puce, j'ai été maladroit, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essayait de s'excuser Dean. »_

_« Et arrêtes de m'appeler ta puce, je ne suis pas TA puce, on est sorti ensemble une semaine, une courte et misérable semaine, c'est tout, explosa-t-elle. »_

Puis elle sembla se calmer et réaliser qu'elle y avait été un peu fort.

_« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu arrêtes de revenir à la charge. C'était une semaine très agréable, mais çà en restera là, Dean. Je suis désolée, mais nous deux, ça s'arrête là. »_

Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa une petite bise sur la joue du pauvre Gryffondor qui ne devait pas encore très bien réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle partit en courant vers sa salle de cours sans laisser le temps au pauvre Dean de répliquer.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le couple éphémère n'avait même pas tenu la journée !

**~oOo~**

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Ron et Harry semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Ils n'avaient même pas encore vu qu'elle venait de s'installer dans les gradins.

Tant mieux. Cela lui laissait le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait les deux hommes de sa vie. Harry, à la fois si fort et tellement fragile, celui qu'elle aimait prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, leur relation dépassait de loin la simple amitié, ils en étaient tous deux conscients. Ron, l'énervant rouquin mais si attachant. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, amitié profonde ou...non, cela ne pouvait pas être çà, ce n'était pas possible.

Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration, lorsqu'elle vit les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de cinquième année sortir du château suivi par le professeur Skywalker. De toute évidence, ceux-ci allaient dans le parc, mais les arbres lui empêchaient de suivre des yeux la progression de la petite troupe.

_« Mione, tu veux jouer avec nous ? lui lança Harry qui venait enfin de s'apercevoir de sa présence. »_

Ils la regardaient avec plein d'espoir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient de la faire participer mais à chaque fois, elle avait décliné leur invitation. Et elle s'apprêtait à le faire une fois de plus quand elle se ravisa.

_« D'accord. »_

_« Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, vraiment surpris »_

_« Oui, je veux bien jouer avec vous ! »_

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire tandis que Ron n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient enfin réussi ! Leur petite Mione allait jouer avec eux au Quidditch, cela relevait presque du miracle.

_« Mais je n'ai pas de balai les garçons ! »_

Nouveau grand sourire d'Harry, rejoint par Ron.

_« Hermy, on en amène un de plus chaque fois qu'on vient, parce qu'à chaque fois nous espérons que tu joueras avec nous. »_

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être surprise. Elle n'en avait jamais rien su. Cela la touchait particulièrement de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis (mais n'étaient-ils que çà ?) pensaient à elle, même pendant le Quidditch Elle en avait presque envie de pleurer, tant elle était émue.

_« Oh, les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de les enlacer tous les deux. »_

Mais cet instant de bonheur ne pouvait durer. La voix froide et moqueuse de Drago Malefoy vint briser ce moment simple et pourtant si joyeux.

_« Mais regardez, deux hommes rien que pour la sang-de-bourbe. Il n'y avait que Saint-Potter et un Weasley pour aimer tous les deux une moins que rien. »_

_« Dis la sang-de-bourbe, tu te fais payer pour accepter ces deux minables ? Oh mais non, j'oubliais, entre minable, on s'entreaide c'est ça. »_

Harry semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur Malefoy pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes et son petit air supérieur mais Ron et Hermione essayaient de l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise qu'ils auraient pourtant bien aimée faire eux aussi.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient sorti leur baguette et menaçait maintenant le trio dont les baguettes reposaient dans les poches de leurs robes.

_« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit Potter, il est temps de payer ce que tu as fait à mon père. Je te promets que toi, le minable et la sang-de-bourbe vous allez souffrir longtemps. »_

Les trois serpentards lancèrent simultanément le sortilège Doloris en direction des trois Gryffondors. Mais, tandis qu'un rictus de colère pure et de satisfaction déformait leur visage à l'idée de voir Potter et ses amis se tordre de douleur, ils ne virent pas les événements qui suivirent.

Leurs sortilèges furent détournés au dernier moment et allèrent se perdre dans le gazon du stade, leurs baguettes leur furent subtilisées et ils se retrouvèrent à flotter trois mètres au-dessus du sol, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout çà n'avait pas pris une seconde et aucun sortilège n'avait été entendu.

Incrédule, les trois Gryffondors ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient échappé à l'attaque, et ne savait qui était intervenu, quand soudain le professeur Skywalker, suivi par les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui trottinaient à sa suite pour essayer de rattraper l'homme à l'impressionnante foulée, pénétra dans leur champ de vision.

Il ne s'était pas départi de son demi-sourire, mais une pointe de déception s'était insinuée dans son regard. Mais Harry fut surtout frappé par le fait que celui-ci avait les bras croisés et qu'il n'avait à aucun moment sorti sa baguette ou prononcer la moindre formule. Dans cette posture, le professeur était particulièrement intimidant, plus encore que si il avait eu l'air en colère. La puissance qui se dégageait de lui avait réduit au silence les trois serpentards qui, quelques instants avant son arrivée, éructaient de dépit, de colère et de peur.

Nul n'osait parler ou bouger avant que le professeur se soit décidé à parler. De toute évidence, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles tellement étaient impressionnés qu'il ne leur venait pas à l'idée de faire autre chose qu'observer en silence la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

_« Je suis déçu monsieur Malefoy, j'attendais un comportement un peu plus responsable de la part d'un préfet. »_

La phrase avait été dite sans aucune violence ou colère. Le professeur s'exprimait avec un calme désarmant.

_« Ce que vous avez failli faire n'est pas acceptable monsieur Malefoy. Agir sous le coup de la colère n'est pas un comportement digne d'un sorcier. Vous empruntez une voie bien dangereuse qui n'aboutira qu'à votre destruction. Prenez garde, les autres ne pourront pas vous sauver indéfiniment de vous-même, il viendra un temps où vous serez confronté à un choix : agir pour assouvir votre ambition, votre colère, votre peur et ainsi basculer du côté obscur, ou bien agir par dévouement, pour protéger et servir. Le côté obscur peut être très tentant, très séduisant, la voie de la facilité, de la puissance à moindre effort, mais cette voie est celle de la corruption de l'âme, vous n'y trouverez que solitude, malheur et désolation. Oh oui, croyez-moi le prix est bien trop élevé. Il est encore temps pour vous, pour vous tous, de choisir votre chemin. Mais n'oubliez pas que si la magie noire peut-être synonyme de puissance, elle n'est rien comparée à ce qu'apporte la voie de la lumière. »_

Luke dévisagea chacun des élèves présents pour s'assurer que tous aient bien compris. Le message n'était pas adressé qu'aux seuls serpentards. Il était valable pour tous les autres.

Toujours sans faire le moindre geste, Luke fit redescendre les trois accusés qui n'en menaient pas large. Puis il s'adressa à ceux qui étaient censés être en cours avec eux.

_« La magie relie toute chose en cet univers. C'est un lien qui nous relie tous, le caillou et l'herbe, l'oiseau et le vent, ou bien nos amis présents et la gravité. La magie est une énergie qui est là, tout autour de nous de nous, oui, la magie nous entoure, il nous suffit de nous concentrer et de nous relaxer pour pouvoir la sentir vibrer. Entraînez-vous pour le prochain cours. La leçon est terminée. »_

Mais même si ainsi le professeur venait de leur donner l'autorisation de s'en aller, aucun ne semblait vouloir partir. Tant le sort des serpentards que leur nouveau professeur attisaiznt leur curiosité.

Luke se retourna vers Hermione, Ron et Harry.

_« Ça va ? »_

_« Oui professeur, répondit Hermione, première à reprendre ses esprits. »_

_« Parfait. Le sort de nos trois garnements est entre vos mains. C'est à vous de décider si cette affaire doit en rester là ou si des mesures plus drastiques doivent être prises. »_

Les murmures d'étonnement parcoururent les rangs des élèves. Cela était très inhabituel de laisser les victimes décider du sort de leurs bourreaux. Tous s'étaient attendus à ce que le professeur les mène directement dans le bureau du directeur et beaucoup les voyaient déjà virer de l'école, mais aucun ne s'était attendu à çà. Leur enseignant laisser l'avenir de trois serpentards entre les mains de trois Gryffondors.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient particulièrement perplexes. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à çà et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Harry brisa enfin le silence qui s'était installé.

_« Drago était en colère contre moi parce que par ma faute, son père est à Azkaban. Il m'en considère comme responsable, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai forcé Lucius Malefoy à rejoindre Voldemort Drago, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui arrive à ton père. C'était son choix. S'il s'était agi de mon père, j'aurai probablement agi comme toi, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux que cette histoire en reste là professeur. »_

Luke hocha la tête sans dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait, mais il questionna Ron et Hermione du regard pour savoir s'ils étaient d'accord. Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer, elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que Harry. Ron hésita mais finit par marquer son accord, plus par loyauté envers Harry, qui était selon lui la cible principale et si Harry arrivait à pardonner, alors lui aussi le pouvait.

_« Bien. Monsieur Malefoy, votre peine est peut-être compréhensible mais elle n'excuse pas votre geste. Monsieur Potter et ses amis acceptent que cela n'aille pas plus loin, mais cela ne vous dispensera pas de passer les deux prochaines semaines en retenue, ni de faire perdre 50 points chacun à Serpentard. Maintenant, filez. Ah, oui, attendez, voici vos baguettes. »_

Peu fier, les trois serpentards récupèrent leur bien et regagnèrent leur salle commune sous le regard des étudiants qui étaient tous restés assister au spectacle. Luke se retourna vers les trois Gryffondors.

_« Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Vous auriez pu faire renvoyer monsieur Malefoy et ses amis, mais vous avez préféré leur donner une seconde chance. J'espère que tout le monde tirera des leçons de ce fâcheux incident. En attendant, vous feriez tous mieux de regagner le château, il me semble que vous y êtes attendus, tous, insista Luke en destinant ces derniers mots à sa classe. »_

Les élèves encore sous le choc regagnèrent le château, commentant avec passion ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que les 3 serpentards aient lancé un sortilège impardonnable qui faisait l'objet des discussions, mais bien les exploits du professeur Skywalker.

_« Il les a soulevé sous faire le moindre geste, vous avez vu ça ? »_

_« Et vous avez vu comment il les a désarmé ? C'était fort çà ! »_

_« Il a dévié le sort, je savais pas qu'on pouvait dévier un sort sans bouclier. »_

_« Et sans baguette ! Il a pas sorti sa baguette à un seul moment ! »_

_« Ni prononcer de formule. »_

_« Et vous avez vu à la vitesse où il va, fallait presque qu'on court pour arriver à le suivre. »_

_« Il est trop fort ce type ! »_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Luke avait fait très forte impression sur les étudiants, et avant midi, la rumeur de ses prouesses se serait diffusée dans tout Poudlard. Leur professeur n'avait pas seulement l'air sympathique, il était aussi très fort. Ces cours risquaient vite de devenir les plus prisés du cursus. Et ce n'était que le premier jour !

**~oOo~**

Drago fulminait. Il avait été si prêt de pouvoir rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce Potter de malheur. Les vacances de Drago Malefoy avaient été épouvantables. Lucius ayant été envoyé à Azkaban, l'honneur de la noble maison Malefoy avait été piétiné sans vergogne. Le ministère avait procédé à plusieurs perquisitions au manoir et, comme pour les mangemorts arrêtés, la plupart des biens avaient été confisqués pour alimenter le fonds de solidarité envers les victimes de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Cela permettait d'indemniser les victimes, de payer les soins, et d'assurer les coûts qu'avait engendré le retour de Voldemort. La plupart des amis de la famille Malefoy étaient soit dans la même situation qu'eux, soit en prison, soit leur avait purement et simplement tourné le dos.

La déchéance avait frappé sa famille, et pour cela, Drago s'était juré de se venger de Potter. Et il aurait réussi si le professeur Skywalker n'était intervenu.

A ce souvenir, Drago se mit à trembler, il avait réellement eu peur. Ils ne l'avaient entendu arriver, ni entendu leur jeter le moindre sort, ainsi ils ne s'étaient pas attendu le moins du monde à se retrouver suspendu plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Il avait cru un instant que celui-ci allait les renvoyer de Poudlard, mais il avait fait encore bien pire : il avait confié son avenir à son pire ennemi. Et celui-là avait encore joué les Saint-Potter en lui donnant une seconde chance. Qu'il le détestait !

Il avait refusé son amitié dès le premier jour alors qu'il était probablement celui avec lequel il aurait aimé devenir ami ; il était devenu le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard et l'avait ridiculisé pendant les matchs, certes il était moins bon attrapeur que Potter mais il n'allait pas l'admettre non plus. Il avait su s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore et avait de vrais amis avec lesquels il vivait chaque année des aventures que lui n'observait que de loin. Il avait été champion de Poudlard, vainqueur de la coupe des trois sorciers et il avait réussi à envoyer son père à Azkaban, provoquant ainsi la disgrâce de sa famille. Et il était aimé. Rien que pour cela Drago détestait le Gryffondor. Non, en fait, il le jalousait. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il aurait tellement aimé être à sa place qu'aujourd'hui il le détestait de tout son cœur. Il l'avait condamné à se comporter comme un Malefoy. Sa famille, Rogue, et Potter l'avait condamné à devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. C'était suffisant pour leur en vouloir à tous.

Lui être redevable était insupportable. Mais sans l'intervention de l'enseignant, il aurait peut-être fait une chose qu'il aurait regretté. Ce Skywalker n'était pas à prendre à la légère, c'était certain. Il avait très compréhensif dans sa punition et ses paroles l'avaient touché. Il semblait particulièrement concerné, comme si ses mots s'étaient aussi adressés à lui-même. Il devait l'admettre, Skywalker avait réussi à l'impressionner. Jusque-là, il n'y avait que le professeur Rogue qui avait mérité son respect : d'une part parce qu'il était le directeur de sa maison, d'autre part parce que son cours était l'un de ses préférés. Mais Skywalker imposait le respect.

Quelque part, il se demandait dans quelle mesure il n'était pas plus puissant et plus impressionnant que le professeur Dumbledore, considéré jusque-là par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier du monde. Et si il n'était pas de taille à vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Etrangement, il se sentait prêt à lui faire confiance. Si, comme la coutume le voulait, il faisait ses deux semaines de retenues auprès du professeur qui lui avait donner une telle punition, alors peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux individu. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il était presque impatient d'aller en retenue...

**~oOo~**

Les élèves faisaient la queue à l'entrée de la grande salle. Un par un, ils étaient appelés à l'intérieur où le professeur Dumbledore leur annonçait le résultat de leur BUSES. Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan étaient déjà passés, c'était au tour d'Hermione d'aller chercher ces résultats et elle était un peu nerveuse.

Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha en avant, son éternel sourire amusé aux lèvres et les yeux illuminés par une étincelle malicieuse derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_« Ah ! Miss Granger ! Notre plus brillante élève. Je me suis laissé dire que l'annonce de ces résultats vous inquiétait, vous devez m'en avoir voulu de l'avoir retardé cette année. »_

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. En effet, elle avait dû pester une ou deux fois par jour contre cette décision . Mais y'avait-il une chose que cet homme-là ignorait ?

_« Je vous taquine, cela n'est pas très charitable de ma part sachant l'importance que vous accordez à ces résultats. Vous avez toujours voulu compenser votre origine moldue par des résultats exceptionnels, vous serez heureuse de savoir que vous avez de quoi être fier de vous. Il n'y a eu de meilleurs résultats depuis Lily Evans, et, je le crains, Tom Jedusor. Vous êtes brillante miss Granger, très brillante. Mais vous devriez profiter davantage des bonheurs de la vie, les études ne sont pas tout dans l'existence. »_

Mais lisait-il dans les pensées ? C'était exactement ce qui la tourmentait ces dernières semaines. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde.

_« Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez reçu la mention optimal en histoire de la magie, bizarrement vous êtes la seule et je me demande bien pourquoi, lui dit-il avec un sourire entendu. »_

Venait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait que la majorité des élèves dormaient pendant les cours du professeur Binns ?

_« Vous avez aussi reçu des optimaux en arithmancie, en DCFM, en astronomie, enchantements, en soins aux créatures magiques, en potions et en Métamorphose. Effort exceptionnel en astronomie et en botanique. »_

Hermione fut soulagée, rien en dessous d'effort exceptionnel. Il y avait de quoi être heureuse.

_« Si j'étais vous miss Granger, et je suis heureux de ne pas être vous car je n'aurai supporter de vivre sans ma barbe, je profiterai de cette année pour prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis de vos études et prendre un peu plus de bon temps. Les ASPICS ne seront pour vous qu'une formalité. »_

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et tandis qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, Neville lui y entrait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry pénétrait à son tour dans la grande salle.

_« Ah, Harry. J'ai entendu parler de votre petite mésaventure de toute à l'heure, ta décision est des plus sages, tu aurais pu en profiter pour vous venger, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Cela démontre une grandeur d'âme des plus remarquables. »_

Harry se mit à rougir. Mais cet homme savait-il donc tout ? Il ne cesserait d'être pour lui une source d'étonnement perpétuel.

_« J'y ai pensé, mais je pense que Malefoy avait des raisons d'agir ainsi, je n'allais pas en profiter pour achever un homme à terre, professeur. Mais le professeur Sky... »_

Dumbledore sourit approuvant visiblement les paroles du Gryffondor.

_« Cela n'en diminue pas moins l'importance de ton geste. Le professeur Skywalker, vous vous en apercevrez tous bien vite, est un homme plein de surprise et c'est une chance pour nous de l'avoir. Je n'en dirais pas plus, si tu as des questions à son sujet, c'est à lui que vous devriez les adresser. Tu t'en es bien sorti de vos BUSES Harry, pas aussi bien que ta mère, mais elle était une sorcière exceptionnelle. Tu as reçu les mentions optimales en DCFM, Métamorphose, Enchantements. Effort exceptionnels en Soin aux créatures magiques et Potions. Acceptable en Astronomie, Médiocre en Histoire de la magie et Divination. »_

Harry s'était arrêté de respirer, il n'en revenait pas, il pouvait espérer devenir Auror un jour, ce qui avait été son rêve, avant d'apprendre que son destin était de tuer ou être tué. C'est dans cet état de soulagement et de joie qu'il quitta la salle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron ressortait à son tour de l'entretien, la tête ailleurs. Il semblait sous le choc et remonta vers la salle commune sans un regard pour Harry et Hermione...

_Et je coupe là ! Pourquoi Ron agit-il comme çà ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? Allez-y, voyons si quelqu'un va deviner ? Prochain chapitre uniquement quand vous aurez trouver ! (nan, me tuez pas sinon vous aurez pas la suite...bon...ok...je plaisante, dans tout les cas vous aurez le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine !) J'suis sûr que tout le monde pense déjà savoir quels couples vont se former, mais si j'étais vous, je ne parierai pas ma chemise dessus ...niark...niark... _

_Alors Gaby, assez sadique comme çà, où faut que j'en rajoute ?_


	4. Retardataires

**Disclaimer :** Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH ! :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tout d'abord, çà fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir reçu des messages d'encouragements. Cà motive grandement pour continuer. Je vais pas dire que plus j'aurai de reviews plus j'irai vite dans l'écriture, d'une part çà serait pas vrai, d'autre part, çà serait pas juste pour vous. Mais n'hésitez pas à en laisser, j'adore aller les lire, comme çà je sais qu'il y en a qui lise ce que j'écris et qu'il y en a même qui aime çà !

**Miles :** Je suis bien content que l'idée te plaise, étant moi aussi grand fan de SW, j'ai trouvé amusant de mélanger ces deux univers où nombreuses sont les similitudes.

**Onarluca :** heureux de voir que tu suis toujours et les chapitres te plaisent. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que çà dure )

**GabrielleTrompeLaMort :** On ne menace pas de mort l'auteur, non mais ! Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il arrive à Ron ? Hé bien, c'est juste en dessous !

Bon, allez trêve de blabla, j'vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3 : Retardataires**

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron ressortait à son tour de l'entretien, la tête ailleurs. Il semblait sous le choc et remonta vers la salle commune sans un regard pour Harry et Hermione...

Interloqués, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques secondes, jamais ils n'avaient vu Ron aussi effondré. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de craquer, il avait fallu quelque chose de grave pour ainsi le bouleverser, de plus grave que le résultat des Buses.

Sans un mot, ils s'élancèrent tous deux à la poursuite de leur ami, espérant pouvoir lui apporter du réconfort, mais ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur course lorsque ils entendirent la voix du professeur Skywalker. De toute évidence, leur enseignant avait retrouvé leur ami avant eux. Ils se tassèrent contre le mur pour entendre la discussion, profitant du recoin du couloir pour être caché aux regards des deux autres.

_« Venez avec moi, monsieur Weasley, nous serons plus à l'aise dans le parc pour discuter avec vos amis que dans un couloir. Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez prendre part à la discussion, il serait plus pratique pour vous de sortir de là, non ? »_

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent surpris. Ils avaient été pourtant très discrets, comment diantre avait-il fait pour les repérer ? Un peu penaud de s'être fait prendre en train d'espionner un professeur, les deux jeunes gens suivirent Luke dans le parc.

Ils se promenaient en silence, s'éloignant suffisamment du château pour être certain de ne pas être importuner par d'autres élèves curieux. Arrivés au bord du lac, ils s'assirent sur le sol, et attendirent que Ron se décide à parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron consentit enfin à leur exposer les raisons de son chagrin.

_« Dumbledore avait un message de mes parents...Ils ont détruit le Terrier_. »

Hermine ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Ils savaient que la famille de Ron était devenue une cible privilégiée pour Voldemort et ses sbires, mais elle pensait que la protection du ministère aurait suffi à repousser les attaques. Ce n'était pas le cas.

_« Oh ! Ron, je suis tellement désolé, tes parents ? »_

_« ...n'étaient pas à la maison. Ils vont bien. Mais la maison est détruite. Il n'en reste plus rien, tout est parti en fumée. »_

Harry aussi semblait effondré par la nouvelle. Le Terrier était pour lui le symbole du bonheur, un deuxième foyer, un refuge. Et ils l'avaient détruit. Pourtant...ils avaient pris des précautions pour que le Terrier ne puisse être localiser. Comment les mangemorts avaient pu retrouver le foyer des Weasley ?

_« Mais comment ils ont pu trouver votre maison ? Dumbledore a utilisé le même sort que pour la maison de Sirius, non ? »_

Ron ne répondit pas tut de suite, mais quand il le fit, on entendait parfaitement qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

_« Percy. Ils ont eu Percy. »_

Horrifiée, Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle n'était pas aussi proche de Percy que des autres membres de la famille Weasley et le comportement de ce dernier l'année passée n'était pas oublié, mais il ne méritait certainement pas çà.

_« Il...il a été transporté à Sainte-Mangouste, Maman et Papa sont à ses côtés. Les médico-mages ne savent pas quand il se réveillera. »_

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Puis elle se mit à rougir soudainement. Elle tenait encore Ron dans ses bras. Sous le regard amusé de Luke et Harry, elle s'écarta un peu trop rapidement de Ron et, perdant l'équilibre, se retrouva sur le dos, les 4 fers à l'air.

Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire naître chez Ron un sourire amusé. Tant de souvenirs partis en fumée, de sa chère maison il ne restait que des cendres. Ce n'était pas la plus belle maison, ni la plus luxueuse, mais c'était leur maison, c'était, pour lui, la maison du bonheur. Heureusement sa famille allait bien, tous étaient encore vivant. Même Percy. Il avait été torturé mais les mangemorts l'avaient laissé en vie.

_« Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir Ron, mais ce ne sont que des objets qui sont partis en fumée, pas le souvenir que vous en avez. Tant que ces souvenirs seront vivants en vous, votre maison continuera d'exister jusqu'à ce que vous la rebâtissiez. Ils ont détruit votre maison, mais pas votre foyer. Votre foyer ce n'est pas tant un lieu que la réunion de personnes qui tiennent les unes aux autres. Et ça, nul ne peut le détruire. »_

_« Cà vous est arrivé professeur ? demanda Harry, espérant en savoir un peu plus sur son professeur »_

Celui-ci eu un petit sourire nostalgique.

_« Oui, monsieur Potter, cela m'est arrivé. J'étais un peu plus âgé que vous ne l'êtes actuellement lorsque cela est arrivé. Je venais de me disputer avec mon oncle et j'avais quitté la ferme pour aller chercher...un petit fugueur. J'ai été attaqué par des hommes des sables et je n'ai pas pu rentrer immédiatement. Lorsque je suis rentré, il était trop tard. »_

_« Vous viviez dans le désert ? interrogea Hermione »_

_« En effet. Je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante, n'ayant jamais connu mes parents. Quelques heures après l'attaque, je suis rentré chez moi. Le feu avait détruit toute la maison et les dépendances. Mon oncle et ma tante gisaient à l'entrée de la maison, ils avaient été brûlés vif. Je n'ai jamais pu dire à mon oncle que malgré son sale caractère, je l'aimais. Pendant longtemps, j'ai regretté de ne pas être rentré plus tôt, je me disais que peut-être j'aurais pu empêcher l'attaque, mais il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence. Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, je serais mort avec eux. Alors, j'ai continué à vivre, puissant de cet évènement la force nécessaire pour continuer. Je sais aujourd'hui que là où il est, mon oncle sait que je l'aime, je sais qu'il repose en paix et qu'il veille sur moi. Et j'ai conservé au fond de moi les souvenirs de cette époque merveilleuse à la ferme. Rien ne pourra m'enlever ça, jamais. Nos souvenirs sont nos biens les plus précieux Ronald, ils sont notre force, ils sont nos armes contre l'oubli. Et tout ce dont vous vous souviendrez restera vivant et intact à jamais. »_

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient littéralement pendus aux lèvres de Luke. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus ce jour-là. Luke se leva d'un geste fluide et leur sourit.

_« Cela va aller ? »_

_« Oui, répondit fermement Ron. Merci professeur, je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire. Cela va aller maintenant. Grâce à vous. »_

Luke eut un petit rire.

_« Mais je n'ai rien fait monsieur Weasley, je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je pense que vous préférerez rester entre vous. Mais n'oubliez pas d'aller manger. C'est important de bien s'alimenter, si vous voulez continuer à bien vous développer. »_

Puis il repartit vers le château.

_« Rien ? Il appelle çà rien ? J'vous le dis, ce type-là est génial, s'exclama subitement Ron. »_

Harry qui regardait encore dans la direction qu'avait pris le professeur ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il était entièrement de l'avis de Ron.

_« Ron ? »_

_« Oui Hermione ? »_

_« Et tes BUSES, comment tu t'en es sorti ? »_

Ron resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de déglutir péniblement.

_« Euh...je crois que j'ai oublié ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, répondit-il enfin dans une parfaite imitation d'une carpe. »_

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. C'était bien du Ronald Weasley tout craché : arriver à oublier ses résultats scolaires ! Ron bourgeonna, faisant semblant d'être vexé, mais il ne put tenir plus de dix secondes avant de rejoindre ses amis dans leur fou rire.

Ils restèrent là, assis au bord de l'eau, à se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu au Terrier quand soudain l'estomac de Ron se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

_« Bon, si on allait manger, j'ai faim ! » _

_« Non ? Ronald Weasley qui a faim ? »_

_« Comme c'est étonnant, se moqua Hermione. Je me demande bien où tu arrives à caser tout ce que tu avales. C'est déprimant à la fin. »_

_« C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, mais les émotions, ça creuse ! »_

Les discussions allaient bon train dans la grande salle. Le récit du premier cours de DCFM avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et tous n'attendaient plus qu'une chose avec impatience : leur premier cours avec ce prof si mystérieux.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui avaient eu cours avec lui étaient assaillis par les curieux, autant dire la quasi-totalité de Poudlard. Et même certains enseignants essayaient, en passant dans les rangs un nombre suspect de fois, d'entendre ce qui se disait.

Toutefois, ils n'en étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau pour réclamer le silence.

_« Je ne doute pas que vos discussions soient passionnantes, ainsi pardonnez-moi de devoir les interrompre. »_

Très vite le silence se fit dans la salle.

_« Merci beaucoup. Nous avons cette année deux élèves provenant d'une autre école à accueillir, il semble qu'ils aient eu quelques contretemps et n'ont pu se joindre à nous hier. Aussi allons-nous procéder à leur répartition maintenant. »_

Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer deux jeunes gens approchant les vingt ans qui remontèrent l'allée principale en direction de l'estrade.

_« Miss Solo et son frère entreront en sixième année, leur système d'enseignement étant très différent du nôtre. Je compte sur les préfets pour les aider à bien s'intégrer parmi nous. »_

Les deux jeunes gens adressèrent un sourire au professeur Skywalker qui leur répondit chaleureusement. De toute évidence, ils se connaissaient.

La jeune femme fut la première à subir la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle et déposa sur sa tête brune le célèbre choixpeau qui ne s'attendait pas à resservir aussi tôt.

_" Hum...beaucoup de courage je vois, des épreuves difficiles tu as passé...hum...oui, ta place est à GRYFFONDOR '"_

Sous les applaudissements nourris de la table de Gryffondor, elle rendit le choixpeau à la directrice de sa maison et se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers ses futurs camarades, s'attirant les regards admiratifs des membres de la gente masculine et jaloux de la gente féminine. Au passage, elle fit un clin d'oeil à son frère.

_« A toi petit frère ! »_

Son petit frère, qui n'avait que quelques minutes de différences avec elle et qui la dépassait de quatre bons centimètres, lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher à son tour du choixpeau magique.

La dernière guerre avait été marquante pour eux, ils avaient vu tant d'amis, de membres de la famille, d'inconnus mourir, ils avaient tant souffert que la proposition de maître Skywalker était tombé à pic : ils se rendraient utiles tout en pouvant souffler un peu entre deux conflits majeurs. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis...depuis toujours.

Le choixpeau n'hésita guère avant d'envoyer le deuxième Solo à Gryffondor. Lui aussi attirait le regard des jeunes femmes présentes et la plupart des garçons voyaient en lui un rival potentiel qui de toute évidence pouvait facilement gagner les faveurs de ces demoiselles.

Amusé par les murmures qu'il captait, il rejoignit sa sœur à la table des Gryffondors où Ron et Hermione se faisait un devoir de les accueillir chaleureusement.

_« Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, la préfête de Gryffondor, et le rouquin assit en face de moi, c'est Ronald Weasley, lui aussi préfet. Nous sommes aussi en sixième année. »_

La nouvelle venue ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enthousiasme que mettait Hermione à les accueillir.

_« Salut, je suis Jaina Solo et la chose peu bavarde qui m'accompagne c'est mon frère jumeau Jacen. »_

_« Hé ! rétorqua celui-ci faussement vexé des propos de sa sœur. »_

Celle-ci lui tira la langue provoquant ainsi les rires des Gryffondors. Lorsque le calme finit par revenir (environ 3 minutes 32 après, et je tiens aux 32 secondes !), Hermione continua les présentations.

_« Le petit brun à lunettes c'est Harry Potter… »_

_« Salut, fit celui-ci »_

_« La rouquine en face de lui, c'est Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, elle est en cinquième année.. »_

_« Hello, fit-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux »_

_« A ses côtés il y a Neville Longdubas, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. »_

Chacun fit un signe lorsque Hermione prononçait son nom.

_« Et les deux filles qui n'arrêtent pas de jacasser c'est Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. »_

Entendant qu'on parlait d'elles, les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et adressèrent à Jacen un sourire particulièrement éclatant. Le charme des Solos avait encore frappé.

Amusés par leurs nouveaux condisciples, Jaina et Jacen profitèrent, dans la bonne humeur qui régnait à la table des Gryffondors, des dernières minutes avant la reprise des cours pour en apprendre plus au sujet de Poudlard et de ses habitudes.

Si la plupart de ses amis avaient acceptés d'emblée les nouveaux venus, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis d'eux. Il avait par le passé était trompé par des personnes à qui il avait fait confiance et avait fini par s'en mordre les doigts. Cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Il allait les garder à l'œil, il était persuadé qu'on lui cachait certaines choses et il n'aimait réellement pas çà. Il se retourna vers la table des professeurs, espérant capter dans l'attitude de Dumbledore un signe quelconque. Mais le vieil homme était en pleine conversation avec Minerva McGonagall.

Tout çà n'était pas clair. Vivement leur rendez-vous chez Hagrid, là il pourrait faire part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis sans que cela ne tombe dans des oreilles indiscrètes…


	5. Premiers cours de DCFM

**Disclaimer **: Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH ! :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
Waouh ! Que de reviews ! Je n'ai revenait pas quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte de voir le nombre de message que j'avais ! J'osais pas en rêver autant, mais çà fait vachement plaisir de voir que vous aimez ! Merci à vous tous !

**Onarluca** : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous j'en suis heureux ! Voici Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Va falloir que j'arrête d'updater tout les 2 jours, vous allez en prendre l'habitude après, c'est pas bon !

**Eclair Ail :** Très attendue ? Cà veut dire qu'il faut que je publie ce chapitre alors ? Rooo et moi qui voulait le garder encore un peu au frais, mais bon que ne ferait-on pas pour vous satisfaire lecteurs insatiables ?

**Miss-Tania :** Rassures-toi, je continue ! La preuve voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et il semble bien que j'ai ce privilège d'être le premier à écrire un tel crossover alors j'espère bien tout faire pour qu'il soit bon ! Voici un chapitre qui m'est venu en tête hier et vous l'avez aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas beau ? trop généreux je suis !

**Gedauphin : **la suite ? Ben la voil ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres

**GabrielleTrompeLamort** : Hé non ! Tu vas voir qui ils sont dans ce chapitre ! désolé de ne pas t'avoir montré le chapitre en exclusivité mondiale, je me rattraperai je te promets ! BeBel ? Hummm...pas mal du tout ! J'aime bien !

**Lunenoire :** 4 reviews d'un coup ! Hé b ! Alors dans l'ordre : 1) A force de me le dire, je vais croire que c'est vrai. 2) Une fic sans R2 ? Aurais- je pu commettre un tel crime ? non assurément ! Il aura un rôle c'est certain, tu verras çà bientôt. 3) J'aurais pu, j'y ai même longuement pensé, mais la solution choisie me permettait de continuer le parallèle entre SW et HP. 5) Pourquoi ils sont l ? Hummm tout un programme que de répondre à cette question. Ben tu auras la première raison en lisant ce chapitre )

**Chapitre 4 : Premier Cours de DCFM**

Le Jeudi était arrivé à une vitesse vertigineuse, la plupart des enseignants avaient plongé d'entrée de jeu leur chers élèves dans le bain en les accablant de devoirs dès les premiers jours. Ils n'avaient beau avoir aucuns examens cette année-là, leurs professeurs n'en avaient que faire. Si Vigilance Constante avait été le credo de Maugrey Fol Oeil, il semblait que le mot d'ordre de cette année serait Travail Continu !

Les deux Solos s'étaient bien intégrés chez les Gryffondors, ils avaient très vite mis tout le monde à l'aise et s'étaient joint au trio qui ne cessait de leur conter les nombreuses anecdotes sur Poudlard.

Hermione avait été très heureuse lorsqu'au cours d'une discussion sur le plafond de la grande salle, Jacen avait dit avoir lu quelque chose dessus dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Cela lui avait suffi pour gagner l'estime de la jeune Gryffondor. En quelques jours les deux jumeaux s'étaient fondus dans leur groupe et accompagnaient les 3 jeunes gens partout dans leurs expéditions.

Même Harry devait avouer que la présence des Solos lui était agréables. Il avait bien fait d'écouter Mione, comme toujours celle-ci avait raison : Hermione lui avait dit lors de leur visite chez Hagrid de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute et que se méfier continuellement de tout le monde n'était pas le meilleur moyen de profiter de la vie. Les jumeaux leur cachaient des choses sur leur passé, cela était évident, mais ils étaient sympathiques et agréables à vivre. En plus ils ne le traitaient pas comme le Survivant mais simplement comme Harry, et ça, c'était agréable. Ils semblaient toutefois un peu sur la réserve et leur comportement indiquait clairement qu'ils avaient une expérience beaucoup plus vaste de la vie que les élèves de Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, Jacen s'était levé tôt et Harry l'avait entrevu enfiler une tenue qui n'était pas l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il s'était éclipsé rapidement de leur dortoir et ne les avaient pas rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ils étaient à présent en route pour le cours de DCFM, cours commun avec les serpentards malheureusement, et Jacen n'était toujours pas en vue. Un frisson d'excitation parcourait les jeunes gens. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur les cours du professeur Skywalker et à chaque fois, les élèves qui ressortaient de ses cours semblaient particulièrement enthousiastes et impatients d'y revenir.

_« Jaina, demanda Harry, tu sais où est passé ton frère ? »_

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant ce qui avait pour don de faire sensiblement rougir Harry.

_« Oui, Harry je sais, où il est, oui je sais ce qu'il fait, et non je peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise. »_

Ils arrivaient maintenant à leur salle de cours mais ne purent y entrer. La porte était close et tous les élèves de sixième et de septième années, toutes maisons confondues, patientaient devant la salle de classe. Harry ne vit pas Jacen parmi eux, cela l'intriguait particulièrement.

_« Harry, je croyais que c'était nous qui avions cours maintenant, s'inquiéta Neville. »_

_« C'est le cas, répondit Hermione qui connaissait l'emploi du temps de chacun des maisons par cœur. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls apparemment. »_

Un léger remous se produisit dans la foule quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et que le professeur apparut sur le seuil.

_« Ah, vous êtes tous là, observa Skywalker, parfait, parfait. Entrez donc, je ne vous mangerai pas. »_

Un murmure de surprise général se fit entendre venant de ceux qui étaient déjà entrer. Lorsque Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la salle ils comprirent pourquoi : une scène circulaire d'un diamètre de trente mètres était installée dans la salle.

_« Un club de duel, encore ! soupira Malefoy. Ça leur a pas suffi la dernière fois ? »_

Beaucoup sourirent à cette remarque, même parmi les Gryffondors. L'épisode Gilderoy Lockhart était encore dans toutes les têtes et le duel livré au professeur Rogue faisait encore l'objet de plaisanteries.

Les élèves amusés et quelques peu moqueurs s'installèrent autour de l'arène au centre duquel se tenait le professeur Skywalker.

Celui-ci attendit que tous les étudiants soient installés pour prendre la parole.

_« Bienvenue à tous. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas qui je suis, et ils doivent être peu nombreux vu le nombre de rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs, je suis le professeur Skywalker. Et cette année j'aurai la lourde tâche de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne vous le cacherai pas, cette première séance ne sera qu'une prise de contact ou plutôt une petite démonstration de ce qui vous sera enseigné ici cette année. »_

_« Professeur, on a déjà eu un club de duel ! l'interrompit Cho Chang »_

_« Je le sais mademoiselle...? »_

_« Chang, Cho Chang. »_

_« Enchanté, je disais donc je sais que vous avez eu un club de duel et mon intention n'est nullement de vous faire subir un tel calvaire de nouveau_. »

Quelques rires vinrent accueillir cette remarque.

_« Ce qui va suivre est extrêmement dangereux, c'est pourquoi mon assistant se devait de maîtriser l'art du combat que vous allez voir maintenant. Jacen, si tu veux venir ? »_

_« Me voici, Oncle Luke. »_

Et tandis que le jeune homme le rejoignait au centre de l'arène, les exclamations de surprises allaient bon train.

_« Vous saviez que c'était leur Oncle ? »_

_« J'vous l'avez bien dit, ils ont un air de famille, chuchota Padma Patil »_

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardait avec étonnement leur amie. Au moins, ils comprenaient maintenant clairement le comportement de leur professeur lors de la répartition des Jumeaux.

_« Vous auriez pu nous le dire, murmura Ron à Jaina un peu blessé »_

_« On voulait vous faire la surprise, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un petit clin d'œil »_

Jacen portait une tenue similaire à celle de son oncle : une chemise blanche, un pantalon en toile beige et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à mi-genoux. A sa ceinture pendait un cylindre de métal.

_« Bien avant que nous ne commencions la démonstration, je tiens à signaler que ce que vous allez voir est particulièrement dangereux, c'est pourquoi l'arène que vous voyez là a été enchantée de façon à ce que ni Jacen ni moi ne puissions sortir avant la fin et que vous ne puissiez y entrer. Ainsi nous éviterons de blesser qui que ce soit. »_

Luke se mit à une extrémité de l'arène tandis que Jacen se positionnait face à lui. Luke ferma les yeux imités par Jacen. Le silence régnait dans la salle.

Une minute passa sans que rien ne se passe. Puis une deuxième et une troisième. Les élèves commençaient à s'agiter.

_« C'est ça qui est dangereux ? C'est clair, on va mourir d'ennui s'exclama Malefoy. Ah ils ont l'air malin comme ça ton oncle et ton frère, lança-t-il méprisant à Jaina. »_

Les serpentards observaient d'un air narquois la scène. Des murmures moqueurs parvenaient aux oreilles des Gryffondors qui eux aussi restaient perplexes.

Harry se retourna vers elle pour voir comment elle réagissait à l'insulte de Malefoy, mais celle-ci semblait concentrer sur les deux homme dans l'arène, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_« Ça va commencer, souffla-t-elle à Harry qui tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'arène. »_

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste depuis cinq bonnes minutes et Harry se demandait bien à quoi cela rimait. Quand soudain la situation s'emballa d'un seul coup. Le cylindre qui pendait à la ceinture de Jacen sauta dans sa main et un trait d'énergie bleu en jaillit pendant que Jacen bondissait sur son Oncle qui semblait désarmé.

Au dernier instant, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, son propre sabrelaser se mit en action et Luke para sans difficulté le premier coup porté par Jacen puis riposta. Son neveu fit un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter la lame et se remit en garde avant de repartir à l'attaque. Les coups fusaient et les lames s'entrechoquaient provoquant de multiples étincelles. Les deux hommes semblaient danser ensemble dans un ballet mortel, échangeant coup après coup à un rythme effréné, multipliant les parades les plus insensés sous le regard hébété des élèves.

Luke para un nouveau coup horizontal qui visait sa tête sans trop de difficulté et en profita pour prendre à son tour l'offensive en donnant un simple coup droit tout en faisant un large pas en avant. Son neveu put facilement l'éviter par un simple pas de côté avant de pivoter sur lui-même en tendant son bras gauche pour frapper Luke d'un revers de sabre. Sans grand succès. Le maître Jedi s'était tout simplement baissé… avant de contre-attaquer d'un balayage vertical de sa lame qui visa le visage de l'autre combattant. La lame fouetta vivement l'air avant de rencontrer la lame du sabrelaser de Jacen qui encaissa in extremis le coup.

Luke fit une volte-face tandis que son neveu bondissait par-dessus lui, et n'eut dès lors nul mal à parer le coup qu'adressait Jacen. Les deux combattants prirent quelques pas de reculs pour observer leur adversaire. Aucune trace de fatigue ne se voyait sur leur visage, juste la concentration et la détermination.

Simultanément les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre faisant voler leurs lames derrière eux. Le halo de lumière qui les éclairait rendait la scène irréelle. Ils portèrent leur coup en même temps se neutralisant une nouvelle fois et leurs lames frappaient de nouveau à un tel rythme que seules les traînées de lumières et le bruit des coups permettaient aux étudiants de savoir où en était l'affrontement. D'un geste de la main, Jacen envoya une chaise frapper son oncle, mais d'un geste celui-ci renvoya la chaise se fracasser contre le mur. Cela avait suffi à Jacen pour s'élancer vers son oncle la lame en avant. Mais tandis que Luke semblait ne pouvoir parer à temps cette attaque, celui-ci l'esquiva d'un simple pas de côté et se retrouva de nouveau en position de combat.

_« Il va attaquer, murmura Jaina »_

_« Quoi ? demanda surpris Harry, les yeux fixés sur le combat qui s'offrait à eux »_

_« Mon oncle va passer à l'attaque »_

Cette fois-ci cela intrigua suffisamment Harry pour qu'il se retourne entièrement vers Jaina.

_« Mais...?_

_« Pour le moment, il s'est uniquement contenté de défendre, là il va pas passer à l'offensive. Jacen a perdu. »_

Harry semblait stupéfié par les révélations de Jaina. Leur professeur s'était pendant tout ce temps contenu et s'était contenté de se défendre aux attaques de son neveu, pas un seul instant il n'avait montré son véritable potentiel. Encore sous le choc de ses révélations, Harry se retourna vers l'arène et observa les deux combattants. Jacen a perdu. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer çà alors que rien ne laissait présager d'une défaite du jeune homme ?

Soudain il comprit pourquoi. Luke s'était lancé à l'attaque et multipliait les attaques à une vitesse tout simplement hallucinante. Chacun de ses coups semblaient animés d'une fureur exceptionnelle et pourtant le visage du professeur ne laissait pas refléter sa colère. On devinait aisément la violence et la force des coups qui s'abattait sur le jeune homme à une cadence infernale, pourtant aucun haine n'animait le professeur. Au contraire même, celui-ci paraissait étrangement serein, calme et détendu. Jacen parait et esquivait tant bien que mal les coups de son oncle, et, même si Jaina ne venait pas de lui dire juste avant, Harry comprit soudain que la défaite du jeune homme était inévitable.

Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard. Voulant esquiver une attaque de son oncle, Jacen vacilla sous le choc des deux lames et ne put retenir son sabre qui alla s'échouer quelques mètres plus loin. A peine l'arme avait-elle quitté les mains de Jacen que Luke coupait sa lame et rangeait le cylindre métallique du sabrelaser à sa ceinture. Jacen inclina la tête en direction de son oncle et tendit la main en direction de sa propre arme qui se souleva du sol et vint se loger dans sa main. Les yeux des deux hommes brillaient d'un amusement contenu, aucun trace de l'effort physique intense qu'ils venaient de concéder n'était visible sur leur visage.

_« Merci Jacen. »_

_« Toujours un plaisir mon oncle. »_

Luke se retourna vers ses étudiants qui le regardaient avec admiration, stupeur et étonnement. Il les regarda en souriant, satisfait de voir qu'il avait fait forte impression sur ces jeunes esprits. Même Malefoy n'en menait pas large.

_« Bien, vous avez donc vu ce que nous allons essayer de vous enseigner cette année. Ne vous y trompez pas, cela demande de nombreuses années d'efforts et une grande maîtrise de la magie. La lame de mon sabrelaser ne se serait pas allumé si je n'étais pas capable de canaliser la magie dans le but de maîtriser mon sabre, de plus, totalement immergé comme je l'étais dans la force..la magie, pardon, la fatigue n'a aucun effet sur moi. Monsieur Goyle, vous qui semblez être le plus costaud, venez là. »_

Le serpentard s'approcha du professeur, particulièrement intimidé après la démonstration que ce dernier venait de leur offrir.

_« Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant son sabre. Je vais allumer la lame et vous devrez essayer de la maintenir droite. »_

Goyle serrait les mains autour du manche de l'arme, tenir cette lame à la verticale ne lui semblait pas si difficile que çà, mais lorsque le professeur Skywalker activa son sabrelaser d'une simple pensée, celui-ci déchanta aussitôt. L'arme semblait peser une tonne, impossible de la garder stable et encore moins de faire le moindre geste avec. La lame s'abaissait irrémédiablement vers le sol malgré tous les efforts de Goyle pour l'en empêcher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luke éteignit la lame et récupéra son arme. Grégory Goyle suait comme si il avait couru le marathon. Certains de ses camarades ricanaient, se moquant du serpentard.

_« Vous avez tort de vous moquer. Votre camarade n'avait aucune chance de la maintenir droite ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs. Votre maîtrise de votre magie intérieure ne vous le permet pas encore. C'est ce que nous allons travailler dans un premier temps. Nous allons ensemble vous apprendre à canaliser cette énergie intérieure, vous apprendre à la ressentir, à l'apprivoiser et à l'utiliser. Cela va prendre plus ou moins de temps selon chacun, mais vous pouvez déjà vous entraînez seul dès ce soir. Je veux que lorsque vous serez seul dans votre dortoir vous fassiez le vide dans votre esprit, que vous vous concentriez sur vos battements de cœur et que vous écoutiez ce qui vous entoure sans ouvrir les yeux. Laissez votre vue au repos, ressentez avec vos autres sens et essayez de sentir cette énergie qui relie que chaque objet, chaque être vivant entre eux. La magie est une force qui relie toutes choses en cet univers entre eux, c'est elle qui fait que nous ne sommes pas une simple matière brute mais bel et bien des êtres de lumières. Sentez en vous cette chaleur, cette énergie et lorsque vous aurez ressenti cela vous aurez déjà fait un grand pas. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer le cours est fini, conclu Luke dans un léger sourire. »_

Les élèves encore abasourdi par le cours qu'ils venaient de vivre hésitaient entre partir et rester, rester plongé dans ses pensées ou bien les partager avec les autres. Et de petits groupes se formèrent toutes maisons confondues. Certains quittaient la salle en silence, d'autres en parlant avec emphase de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, d'autres encore restaient en silence dans la salle en train de contempler l'arène désormais déserté et d'autres encore restaient dans la salle pour discutaient avec entrain.

Harry était encore sous le choc tandis que Ron ouvrait et fermait la bouche, voulant parler mais ne sachant que dire. Seule Hermione avait repris ses esprits et était déjà en train d'assaillir Jaina de questions.

_« Tout aussi tu pratiques ce...sport ? »_

_« Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire, mais c'est bien loin d'être un sport, c'est plutôt un...art de vivre...oui, une philosophie de la vie qui nous guide tous les jours. Les combats au sabrelaser n'en sont qu'une facette, certes très spectaculaires mais n'en sont qu'une facette parmi d'autres. »_

_« Waouh...waouh, répétait Hermione. »_

_« Et tu crois que nous pourrons apprendre ? demanda Malefoy qui s'était joint au groupe, oubliant par là même qu'il avait voulu insulté l'oncle et le frère de la jeune fille quelques minutes auparavant. »_

_« C'est possible, en tout cas nous ferons tout pour vous mettre sur la voie, ce que vous avez vu est le fruit de nombreuses années d'entraînements. »_

_« Depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes ? demanda Ron »_

_« Cà fait environ 8 ou 9 ans maintenant, mais Jacen est le plus doué de nous deux, moins que ne l'était Any mais il est le plus doué de nous deux, je préfère voler, chacun son truc. »_

_« 9 ans ? Waouh, et votre oncle ? »_

_« Cela fait presque trente ans qu'il pratique, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Il est le meilleur. »_

_« Cà doit être quelque chose quand il est en colère ton oncle, siffla Ron ce qui eut le don de faire pâlir Malefoy qui réalisait subitement ce qu'il avait évité. »_

Le visage de Jaina s'assombrit soudain et sa voix, quelques secondes plus tôt amusé se fit plus sérieuse et froide.

_« Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux espérer ne pas vivre assez vieux pour voir mon oncle se mettre de nouveau en colère. Cela serait dévastateur. »_

Le petit attroupement d'élèves qui s'était formé la regardait avec curiosité.

_« Dévastateur ? demanda Harry »_

_« Oui, répondit Jaina, l'apocalypse à côté de cela vous paraîtrait bien doux. Si mon oncle cédait à la colère, il pourrait y avoir des millions de morts. Et nul ne pourrait le stopper. »_

_« Dumbledore ? »_

_« Il ne pourrait rien faire contre mon oncle, vous n'imaginez pas la puissance qu'il a à sa disposition. Il est simplement trop noble de cœur pour s'en servir et il sait quel serait le prix à payer. »_

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il venait de voir un fragment de ce dont pouvait être capable son professeur lorsque il se freinait, alors lorsque il laissait libre cours à sa puissance, cela devait être phénoménale pour que même Dumbledore ne puisse le vaincre.

_« Et Voldemort ? demanda-t-il provoquant le tressaillement habituel chez les élèves »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il pourrait vaincre Voldemort ? »_

Jaina hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre puis lâcha finalement sur un ton désolé.

_« Oui, sans aucun doute. Il en a déjà vaincu de plus puissants et de plus cruels que ce Voldemort. A côté d'eux, Voldemort passerait pour un amateur. »_

_« Il est là pour nous en débarrasser ? demanda une Poufsouffle de sixième année »_

La voix de Jaina était encore plus triste quand elle finit par leur répondre.

_« Non, il est là pour vous protéger et vous enseigner ce qu'il sait. »_

"Je peux vous protéger pas faire la guerre pour vous" avait jadis dis un maître jedi respecté au cours d'une guerre, et plus de cinquante ans après, cela était toujours le cas. Les Jedis se mettaient entre les opposants d'un conflit, ils se tenaient entre l'ombre et la lumière. Ils étaient les gardiens de la paix, pas des soldats. Cela avait divisé l'ordre lors du dernier conflit contre les Yuuzhan Vongs, mais c'était la philosophie qui était la leur. Malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à leur annoncer cela, il n'était pas bon de nier la réalité. Luke était là pour aider Harry à réaliser la prophétie, pas pour la réaliser à sa place, même si, tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait en être très triste.

Harry regarda son professeur qui avait su gagner le respect de ses élèves et partit s'isoler dans la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_« Laissez-le, demanda Jaina à ses amis. Il a besoin d'être seul avec lui-même et de faire la paix avec lui-même. »_

_« Jaina ? demanda Hermione à qui rien n'échappait »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Qui est Any ? »_

Une vague de tristesse submergea la jeune Jedi. Et tous sentirent sa peine quand elle leur répondit :

_« Anakin était mon deuxième frère. Il a été tué au combat il y a quelques années. »_

_« Oh ! Je suis tellement désolé Jaina »_

_« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Hermione. Je suis triste d'avoir perdu mon frère mais je suis fier de lui, il est mort en combattant pour nous sauver, pour une cause noble. Son souvenir ne nous quitte jamais. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller féliciter mon frère. »_

Jaina s'éclipsa discrètement échappant ainsi aux questions que ses camarades avaient encore à lui posé. Car des questions, il y en avait de nombreuses qui restaient en suspens...Et ce n'est pas Harry du haut de sa tour qui pouvait dire le contraire. Il avait espéré secrètement et lâchement que ce professeur pourrait porter son fardeau à sa place, mais non, il lui faudrait faire face à son destin…


	6. Discussion tardive

**Disclaimer :** Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH ! :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Déjà désolé du retard, je sais que je vous ai habitué à un chapitre tout les 2 jours, mais j'ai aussi un rapport de stage à taper et çà prends du temps ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, court certes mais oh combien important ! La suite est déjà en préparation et arrivera comme d'habitude dans 2 jours ou avant si j'ai beaucoup de reviews !

**Onarluca** : espèrons que ce chapitre te plaira également, il est un peu plus calme que le précédent, mais ce n'est que le calme qui précéde la tempête...

**Gwen** : Bien construite et bine écrite ? Ben merci, çà fait plaisir à entendre ! En théorie je poste tout les deux jours, mais je pense passer à un chapitre par semaine très bientôt. Va-t-il ou ne va-t-il pas, tel est la question ! la réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite en tout cas.

**Abel :** Ben merci beaucoup ! Mais finalement en cherchant bien, on trouve facilement des points communs. L'histoire avance lentement mais l'intrigue se met en place petit à petit, les deux prochains chapitres vont la faire avancer.

**Chapitre 5 : Discussion tardive**

Le cours de DCFM avait eu des répercussions des plus inattendues. L'ambiance à Poudlard s'était grandement améliorée dans les semaines qui suivirent, un frisson d'excitation s'était emparé de l'école et tous n'avait plus qu'un sujet de discussion aux lèvres : les cours de DCFM. La représentation que leur avait offerte leur professeur et son neveu avait eu le don d'attiser la curiosité et l'enthousiasme des élèves à qui ils tardaient de commencer leur apprentissage.

Même les Serpentards n'avaient émis aucune critique de ce cours, commentant au contraire avec enthousiasme l'heure qu'ils avaient passé avec Skywalker. Celui-ci semblait faire l'unanimité auprès des élèves : son cours serait le plus passionnant de l'année, tous en étaient certains.

Et cela avait eu une autre conséquence : les cours commun Gryffondors Serpentards s'étaient déroulés sous de meilleurs hospices et dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue. Il faut dire que les serpentards ayant vu de quoi était capable les jumeaux Solo n'en menaient pas large et faisaient tout pour ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres. Les insultes et coups bas avaient été rangés aux placards et la guerre ouverte entre les deux maisons s'était calmée. L'ambiance à Poudlard était devenue beaucoup plus vivable pour tous. Si ce n'était pas encore la franche camaraderie entre toutes les maisons, ce n'était déjà plus le conflit qui avait animé l'école pendant des décennies. L'animosité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards s'était calmée.

Même Malefoy et compagnie se faisaient discrets. La leçon infligée par leur professeur dès le premier jour les avait dissuadé de s'en prendre à nouveau aux Gryffondors, et le premier cours avait achevé de les conquérir.

Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de courber l'échine devant quiconque : il était un Malefoy après tout. Mais Skywalker avait une façon de se tenir, de parler, de vous regarder, qui forçait le respect. Lucius Malefoy lui avait enseigné de n'avoir que de la considération pour les familles de sang-purs, de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, d'être le dominant, de tout faire pour assouvir sa position d'être supérieur, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait rivaliser avec la force tranquille qui se dégageait de leur professeur. Tous avait bien compris qu'il était un sorcier d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'ils pourraient espérer atteindre un jour, même Potter ne pouvait prétendre à dépasser cet homme-là. Drago n'était même pas sûr que Dumbledore ou Voldemort aient son niveau. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas leur professeur d'être un homme simple qui les traitait non pas comme des enfants mais comme des adultes, comme des égaux.

L'héritier des Malefoy avait toujours considéré qu'il était en quelque sorte le seigneur de Poudlard, qu'il était en territoire conquis et que tous lui devait le respect.

Il avait pris une sacrée claque et en était bizarrement heureux.

Il pouvait voir maintenant ce qu'était le vrai respect, et il n'avait jamais eu rien de tel. Toutes ses certitudes étaient partie en fumée. On lui avait toujours dis que les Malefoy étaient parmi les plus puissants sorciers. Mais il n'était qu'un insecte à côté de Skywalker et de ses neveux. Car les jumeaux semblaient taillés dans le même moule que leur oncle. Un sorte de paix intérieure inébranlable les habitait, une assurance qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'arrogance comme c'était son cas. Ils semblaient habitués à se battre, oui, ce qui perçait parfois dans leur regard c'était bien cette petite lueur qui vous montre qu'un homme à trop vécu de choses, trop tôt, trop vite sans d'autres choix que d'y faire face.

Et ceux-ci se montraient pourtant ouverts avec tous, ne faisant aucune différence entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles. Ils leur donnaient à tous une sacrée leçon de tolérance et cela avait ébranlé les convictions de beaucoup.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, Drago vit trois silhouettes qui se faufilaient dans l'obscurité du parc de Poudlard et s'arrêtaient en plein milieu de la clairière. Un éclat bleuté fendit la nuit, suivit de près par un éclat dorée et finalement une lumière pourpre. Intrigué, celui-ci enfila prestement son uniforme et s'engouffra dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, avant de quitter sa salle commune.

Faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit, Drago se faufila dans les couloirs en essayant d'éviter Rusard quand il percuta quelque chose et se retrouva à terre.

_« Aie ! Tu peux pas faire attention Malefoy non ? »_

Drago avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait ni ce qu'il avait percuté ni celui qui lui parlait même si cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

_« Potter ? »_

Harry releva sa cape d'invisibilité se révélant ainsi au regard de son meilleur ennemi.

_« Oui, Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ? »_

_« Et toi alors ? Ça te va bien de poser la question ! »_

Harry fusilla le serpentard du regard avant de faire la dernière chose que le serpentard pensait le voir faire : glousser.

_« Oui, bon, j'allais au parc pour la même raison que toi je suppose ? »_

Drago hésita avant de répondre. Il n'était pas habitué à voir Potter lui parlait aussi civilement, cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

_« Je crois bien ouais ! »_

_« Ouais, ben nous fait pas repérer, je veux pas manquer ça moi. »_

_« Pourquoi ça serait moi qui nous ferait repérer Potter ? »_

Harry ne répondit rien et repartit dans le couloir vers le Parc suivit de près par Malefoy. Ils avancèrent presque côte à côte sans échanger un mot. Ils n'avaient tous deux qu'une seule idée : aller voir ce qui se passait dehors. Mais ils furent bien déçu en voyant Jaina et Jacen qui vinrent à leur rencontre dans le couloir, en sueur et les yeux brillants de l'excitation du combat.

Harry attrapa Malefoy et le recouvrit de sa cape mais lorsque les jumeaux parvinrent à leur niveau, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent dans leur direction.

_« La curiosité est un vilain défaut les garçons, les taquina Jaina. »_

_« Il vous attend, il veut vous parler, termina Jacen avant de reprendre la direction de leur salle commune »_

Harry et Drago se regardèrent surpris : comment les jumeaux avaient pu les voir ? Comment Skywalker savait qu'ils viendraient ? Pourquoi voulait-il leur parler ? Curieux de nature ils reprirent leur chemin vers le Parc et trouvèrent leur professeur assis au bord du lac. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il s'adressa à eux.

_« Asseyez-vous donc, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »_

Obéissant, ils s'assirent en tailleur dans l'herbe et attendirent que leur professeur s'adresse à eux de nouveau. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient assez intimidés, ils étaient après tout en faute et avaient voulu voir ce qui ne les regardait pas. N'importe quel autre professeur, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, les aurait vertement réprimandé, mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre avec Luke.

_« Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions tous les deux. Vous semblez particulièrement troublés ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Cela ne demandait pas de réponses. Ils n'en donnèrent aucune.

_« C'est bien normal de se poser des questions, de douter. Seul un simple d'esprit ne douterait jamais, ne se remettrai jamais en question. Vous grandissez, et il est normal de remettre en question la vie qui est la nôtre. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui, à votre âge, aidait son oncle dans sa ferme alors que sa seule envie était de partir découvrir l'univers, de vivre de ces aventures que l'on vous conte parfois. Cette personne en avait assez d'être un garçon de ferme, il voulait devenir lui aussi devenir quelqu'un. Oui, il voulait à tout prix quitter sa maison, il était prêt à tout pour briser la monotonie de sa vie, pour devenir un héros. C'était un jeune chien fou qui ne savait pas ce que ces rêves impliquaient. »_

_« Y est-il arrivé professeur ? A devenir un héros ? demanda Harry »_

Luke eut un sourire assez énigmatique.

_« Oui, en quelque sorte, il y est arrivé au-delà de ses espérances, et il en paye chaque jour le prix. »_

_« Quel prix ? »_

_« Il ne pourra jamais rien être d'autre. »_

Harry resta songeur. Il n'avait pas demandé à être un héros, mais lui aussi ne pouvait être rien d'autre, c'était le prix de son existence.

_« C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago. »_

Luke lui adressa un regard amusé avant de répondre.

_« Vous êtes très perspicace monsieur Malefoy. »_

_« Pourquoi l'univers, professeur, pourquoi découvrir l'univers ? »_

_« Bien trop perspicace Drago, bien trop perspicace pour votre propre bien. »_

Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes avant de reprendre son récit.

_« Je ne suis pas de ce monde-ci. Je viens d'une autre galaxie, dit-il en montrant les étoiles. D'une galaxie très lointaine où ce que vous nommez magie porte le nom de Force, d'une galaxie où de nombreuses formes de vies cohabitent ensemble en plus ou moins bonne intelligence_. »

Les deux élèves ne pipaient mots trop sous le choc de cette révélation. Leur premier réflexe fut de se moquer de leur professeur, mais trop de choses venaient les en empêcher. Si la magie existait, pourquoi la vie sur d'autres mondes serait impossible ? Et cela expliquerait pourquoi leur professeur n'usait quasiment jamais de baguettes, pourquoi sa culture de leur monde n'était pas si étendue que çà. Aussi préférèrent-ils se taire et écouter la suite.

_« Il y a 25 ans environ, notre galaxie était dirigée par un empire qui opprimait les non-humains, qui brimait la liberté, un empire corrompu dirigé par l'équivalent de votre Voldemort, bien que beaucoup plus puissant. L'empereur Palpatine avait soumis en esclavage les nombreuses races qui n'étaient pas humaines et pourchassait les autres adeptes de la Force pour que ceux-ci ne viennent pas défier son pouvoir. »_

_« Comme Voldemort, fit remarquer Harry. »_

_« En effet, et comme Voldemort, il avait ses adeptes, ses mangemorts. Le plus puissant d'entre eux était Dark Vador, un homme d'une cruauté sans nom, d'une puissance terrifiante. C'était l'âme damnée de l'empereur, son bras droit, celui qui dirigeait l'extermination des Jedis, l'équivalent des sorciers. Alors que vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, il y avait de nombreux jedis, ceux-ci se firent massacrer par les sbires de l'empereur, seuls deux survécurent et se cachèrent. »_

_« Ils étaient trop lâches pour se battre ? demanda Drago »_

_« Oh non monsieur Malefoy, ils n'étaient pas trop lâche, ils avaient des responsabilités bien plus importantes que de se lancer aveuglément dans un combat qu'ils auraient pu gagner. Ils avaient une chose à préparer, à cultiver : le futur. »_

_Comme Dumbledore le fait avec moi,_ pensa instantanément Harry.

_« J'ai fini par quitter ma ferme après que les soldats de l'empereur aient massacré mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai rencontré l'un de ces Jedis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui vivait près de notre ferme. Tous l'avait pris pour un vieux fou, mais lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : ma protection. Il fut mon premier professeur dans l'usage de la Force et c'est ensemble, avec un contrebandier au grand cœur que nous sommes parti sauver la princesse Leia, un membre important de la résistance, de l'Alliance Rebelle qui détenait les plans de l'arme absolue de l'empire. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme dans les contes. Nous fûmes capturés par le vaisseau de Vador, et ce n'est que grâce à la présence d'esprit du contrebandier que nous pûmes nous cacher au sein même du vaisseau et que nous allâmes délivrer la princesse. Cependant pour nous permettre de fuir, pour ME permettre de fuir, Obi-Wan défia Vador pour nous faire gagner du temps. Obi-Wan fut tué dans ce combat, dit-il en regardant Harry. J'étais anéanti, mais bien plus tard, j'ai compris que cela était son choix : je n'étais pas responsable de la mort de Obi-Wan. Il s'était sacrifié parce que c'était son devoir, parce qu'il le fallait. »_

Ces mots atteignirent Harry en plein cœur. Sirius. Le devoir des membres de l'Ordre était de la protéger, lui Harry Potter. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient mourir, mais tous l'avaient accepté. C'était leur devoir. Le message du professeur Skywalker était clair. Il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il se sentait coupable et Luke lui montrait ce qu'il en était réellement.

_« Grâce à son sacrifice nous avons pu nous échapper et détruire l'arme de l'empire. Ce fut la première grande victoire de l'alliance rebelle. Celle qui fit renaître l'espoir dans les cœurs. Celle qui marquait le début de la fin. »_

_« Et qui a détruit cette arme ? demanda Harry faiblement. »_

Luke le regarda avec un regard triste et amusé, un regard empli de sympathie.

_« Moi. »_

Ce simple mot eut l'effet d'une bombe. Leur destin était similaire : Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion que leur professeur avait eu avec Ron, il n'avait pas connu ses parents, comme Harry. Sa famille avait été tué par un mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir, comme Harry. Son mentor s'était sacrifié pour le protéger, comme Harry. C'était lui qui avait rendu l'espoir aux siens, comme Harry. Il n'était pas seul, son professeur pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Harry venait de comprendre qu'il avait été égoïste de penser qu'il était le seul à souffrir ainsi.

_« Et Vador ? Et l'empereur ? demande Drago. Vous avez pu venger la mort de votre ami ? »_

Luke eut encore son énigmatique sourire.

_« Non, je n'ai pas exactement vengé la mort d'Obi-Wan. J'ai affronté Vador plusieurs fois et je suis passé près de mourir à chaque fois, et à vrai dire je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer…. Je ne pouvais tuer mon père. »_

Les deux étudiants n'osaient dire mots. L'un venait de réaliser que finalement son destin était plus clément que celui de son professeur, l'autre venait de comprendre que son professeur lui ressemblait bien davantage qu'il le croyait : tout comme pour lui, son père était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. Drago réfléchissait à ce que venait de leur confier leur enseignant : alors que tout aurait dû conduire Luke à suivre son père, il avait pris la voie opposée et l'avait défié. Il s'était détourné de la voie des ténèbres pour emprunter celle des lumières, malgré ce que cela devait lui avoir coûté.

_« Je ne pouvais tuer celui qui autrefois avait été Anakin Skywalker, mais l'être des ténèbres qu'était Vador a été vaincu par la part de bien qui restait encore en mon père. Il s'est dressé face à son maître quand celui-ci me torturait et c'est lui qui a vaincu l'empereur avant de mourir dans mes bras. La rédemption est possible pour tout le monde. »_

Luke se leva et laissa les deux élèves plongés dans leurs pensées. Leur professeur leur avait fait passer à chacun un message et leur avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Luke allait partir pour les laisser à leur introspection quand Drago s'adressa à lui.

_« Et la princesse, vous l'avez épousé, comme dans les contes de fées ? »_

Malgré l'obscurité, les deux élèves virent clairement un sourire amusé se dessiner sur le visage de leur professeur.

_« Non, je ne l'ai pas épousé, j'avais appris entre temps que la princesse Leïa était ma sœur jumelle. Nous avions été séparés à la naissance pour empêcher notre père de nous retrouver. Pour que l'un de nous puisse rendre l'équilibre à la force comme le disait les anciennes prophéties. Elle a épousé le contrebandier au grand cœur qui nous avait apporté son aide. Ce héros involontaire qu'était Yan Solo. Vous connaissez leurs enfants Jaina et Jacen. La vie met parfois sur notre chemin des gens qui ignorent le héros qui sommeille en eux, des alliés inattendus dont nous serions fous de nous passer parce qu'ils ont mauvaise réputation. Yan était un vaurien, un hors la loi, aujourd'hui, c'est un héros, un véritable héros qui a mis sa vie en danger de nombreuses fois pour un rêve qui n'était pas le sien. »_

Alors que les mots de Luke faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de chacun. Sévérus Rogue approcha à grands pas.

_« Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous prévenir : Pré-au-lard est attaqué par des mangemorts, les Aurors ne peuvent intervenir car le ministère aussi est attaqué ! »_


	7. Nuits de combats

**Disclaimer **: Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH ! :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Waouh ! que de reviews ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir reçu 13 reviews depuis le dernier chapitre ! Cà me fait vachement plaisir ! MERCI A TOUS !

**GabrielleTrompeLamort :** Méchant Hobbit Joufflu ? Oh ! Ben oui, j'ai appris à être sadique, fidèle jumelle ! Et crois moi, vu ce que je vous réserve, çà ne fait que commencer lol !

**Onarluca :** Pardonn ? Ouf ! Je sais pas si ma fic est géniale, j'en ai lu de beaucoup mieux, mais j'apprécie le compliment ! Voici le chapitre attendu même si je crois que je vais pas me faire que des amis encore une fois.

**Aiko :** Une de tes préférées ? Waouh ! Je suis vraiment flatt ! L'explication me tenait à cœur, mais çà ne sera pas le dernier moment intime qu'ils auront !

**Jo** : Cru entendre Yoda tu as ? Bien cela est ! C'est vrai qu'il y en a pas beaucoup alors j'essaie de réparer cette erreur du mieux que je peux ! Encore un petit combat si le dernier t'a plu mais chut ! C'est vrai qu'ils ont de quoi réfléchir mais fallait bien que quelqu'un leur fasse remarquer, rien de tel qu'un maître jedi ayant sauvé des dizaines de fois la galaxie pour !

**Abel** : Heureux que çà te plaise toujours et j'espère avoir été assez rapide pour toi et que tu continueras à laisser des reviews même si ce nouveau chapitre va faire grincer quelque dents !

**Miss-Tania** : Pas le droit ? Hein ? Ben si, la preuve je récidive lol ! Mais je vais avouer que 1) j'ai failli ne pas couper le précédent chapitre celui- ci ayant en partie été écrit 2) en temps que lecteur je comprends votre frustration 3) voici de l'action !

**Boneless** : Y'a des points communs heureusement pour moi parce que sinon quel casse-tête ! La femme de Luke arrive...Yoda et Dumby se ressemblent beaucoup pour moi, mais vous aurez bientôt une petite surprise à ce sujet là. Pas de fautes ? Merci le correcteur de Word ! Un Harry/Ginny ? Vraiment ? En es-tu sûr ? Là aussi, même si j'adore les H/G, je risque de vous réserver quelques surprises. Alors comme le dit Maugrey : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! James en Voldemort, je peux déjà dire que cela ne sera pas le cas ici, c'est une des choses dont je suis sûr et certain à l'heure actuelle ! Hermione plus avec Ron qu'avec Harry ? je note ! mais comme je l'ai dit : attendez-vous à tout car je n'ai encore rien décidé à ce propos là même si j'ai de plus en plus les couples en tête ! Fabuleuse ? Ben merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très heureux qu'elle te plaise ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu trop longtemps même si je suis peut-être encore plus sadique cette fois-ci !

**Ginni95** : Exprès ? Oui, absolument ! Mais c'est surtout parce que je considérais le dernier chapitre comme vraiment très important et que je ne voulais pas le noyer dans le même que la bataille ce qui aurait amoindri la portée de leur discussion !

**Lunenoire** : Ben oui, pauvre Harry, mais que veux-tu « Tel est son destin ! » Mais promis, il aura quelques bonnes surprises sous peu. Et de vraiment catastrophique, y survivra-t-il ?

_Bien voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve aux reviews bien entendu ! Vu le scénario qui se dessine dans ma tête, je pense que je vais devoir embaucher des gardes du corps car je vais être encore plus méchant que JKR avec harry et compagnie, beaucoup plus même ! je tiens aussi à prévenir que ce chapitre est assez sombre donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

**Chapitre 6 : Nuit de combats**

L'obscurité avait envahi les alentours du vieux manoir sclérosant le paysage jadis si verdoyant et l'imbibant des ténèbres qui emplissaient le cœur de l'habitant des lieux. Jadis la nature avait été abondante et luxurieuse mais c'était une époque révolue. Le mal avait élu domicile là et les ténèbres avaient étouffés toutes formes de vies. Jamais le manoir de Malemort n'avait aussi bien porté son nom.

De l'extérieur celui-ci semblait vieux et décrépit mais, comme pour beaucoup de chose, il ne fallait se fier aux apparences. Si noirceur et crasse recouvrait les murs extérieurs de la bâtisse, à l'intérieur ceux-ci étaient recouverts par de somptueuses tapisseries, tableaux de maîtres et autres portraits prouvant le passé prestigieux de l'endroit. Mais chaque parcelle de la demeure était infectée par le mal et cela rien ne pouvait le cacher.

Au cœur du manoir dans la pièce des soupirs, sanctuaire parmi les sanctuaires, un imposant trône en os surplombait du haut d'une estrade le reste de la salle. L'occupant de ce siège était en pleine réflexion et parmi les personnes présentes dans la salle, nul n'aurait songé à le déranger. Car tous savait que le prix à payer était élevé lorsque on dérangeait Lord Voldemort. Depuis plusieurs jours il s'était emmuré dans ce silence et tous avait compris que l'esprit machiavélique de leur maître était en train de préparer quelque sombre machination.

_« Queudever, Bellatrix, Garell, Vocker mes fidèles serviteurs approchez-vous donc. »_

Les quatre nommés s'avancèrent prudemment vers leur seigneur, les yeux baissés. On ne regardait jamais Voldemort dans les yeux sauf au moment de votre mort, tous savaient cela depuis fort longtemps.

_« Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a su déjouer mes plans au département de la magie. Il nous a privé de la prophétie et il a su gagné à sa cause le ministère. Il a marqué des points certes, mais il est temps que cela change. Nous allons reprendre le jeu à notre compte. Puisque désormais tous savent que Lord Voldemort est de retour, il ne nous est plus nécessaire de nous cacher et de faire preuve de discrétion. »_

Une lueur de folie inquiétante dansait dans les yeux reptiliens de Voldemort. De toute évidence, il souhaitait frapper un grand coup, vexé d'avoir été obligé de renoncer à la prophétie.

_« Nous allons leur montrer ce que veut dire endurer la colère de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci finit la discrétion et les manipulations, nous allons leur rappeler ce dont les mangemorts sont capables. »_

_« Une attaque massive maître ? osa demander Bellatrix Lestrange. »_

_« Des attaques massives Bellatrix, DES attaques ! siffla-t-il Nous allons attaquer en de multiples points pour désorganiser leur ligne de défense et nous permettre d'atteindre notre véritable objectif. Bellatrix ma très chère, vous irez chercher vos compagnons à Azkaban, les géants vont aideront à réduire en charpie les imitations d'Aurors que Weasley à laisser s'occuper de la prison. Garell, avec les détraqueurs chargez-vous du ministère : Tuez Weasley ! Vocker, rassemblez les fidèles, allez raser Pré-au-lard. Jamais les aurors ne pourront s'occuper de tout, donnez-vous en à cœur joie, mes chers enfants. Massacrez, tuez, incendiez et surtout terrorisez ! Il est temps que tous sachent réellement que Lord Voldemort est réellement de retour. Nous nous attaquerons à Poudlard plus tard, d'autres alliés se joindront à nous. »_

_« Et moi maître ? interrogea avec appréhension Pettigrow. »_

_« Toi mon fidèle et misérable Pettigrow, tu vas m'accompagner au puits des âmes, il est temps de réveiller les morts. Il est temps de déverser la haine sur ce monde, que les flammes s'abattent sur ce monde, que l'apocalypse se déchaîne, il est temps d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. Soyez prêts ! »_

Le rire glacial de Lord Voldemort se répercuta dans la demeure faisant trembler les murs du manoir. Un frisson de peur et d'excitation parcourut les mangemorts. Un rictus de joie et de haine déformait le visage des mangemorts. Après tant de temps d'inactivité, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se défouler, s'amuser.

**~oOo~**

Le site d'Azkaban était une forteresse imprenable. Cela avait été l'argument principal pour convaincre le ministre de la magie d'en faire la prison des sorciers huit siècles auparavant. Pendant ces huit cents ans, les détraqueurs avaient été les gardiens de la prison mais les récents évènements avaient conduit le ministre Weasley à en retirer la garde aux détraqueurs, enfin non, la vérité était que les détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison, mais les Aurors étaient arrivés assez rapidement pour empêcher toute évasion. Et désormais, la garde de la Prison d'Azkaban leur était dévolue. Située sur une île à l'écart de toute civilisation, le site avait été protégé contre tout transplanage et contre toute localisation. La côte écharpée ne laissait aucun accès par la mer et l'accès par l'air était interdit par une tempête perpétuelle. Seul un portoloin permettait le transfert des prisonniers et celui-ci était sous bonne garde dans les coffres de Gringotts.

Ainsi aucune évasion d'Azkaban n'était possible, en théorie. Car Sirius Black avait, trois ans auparavant, réussi l'exploit de s'évader des lieux et ce que le ministère ignorait, c'est que trois jours avant, le fameux portoloin avait été dérobé et remplacé par une imitation. Quelques gallions, pardon, quelques sacs de gallions avait permis d'acheter la complaisance d'un gobelin moins scrupuleux que ses compères.

L'armée des mangemorts venaient ainsi d'apparaître dans le silence de la nuit tandis que depuis la mer, les géants lançaient la première vague d'assaut.

La plupart des aurors dormaient à cette heure indue de la nuit et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils prennent parfaitement conscience de ce qui se passait. Ces quelques minutes d'hésitation suffirent aux géants pour débarquer sur l'île et aux mangemorts pour prendre position. Les ténèbres étaient leur domaine, ils étaient formé pour s'en servir, s'en entourer. Se mouvant avec aisance Bellatrix fit placer ses hommes dans les contreforts des rochers. Leur plan était simple mais imparable : les géants feraient sortir les aurors de la forteresse, qui de toute façon ne résisterait pas aux attaques répétés, tandis que les mangemorts les prendraient à revers.

_« Des géants, hurla l'un des aurors de garde. Sonnez l'alerte. Il faut évacuer les prisonniers prévenez Fenimore ! »_

Un jeune homme à ses côtés hocha la tête et partit en courant vers le bureau du responsable de la prison qui était aussi le gardien du seul moyen de fuite. Haletant celui-ci trouva Fenimore en train d'ouvrir une cellule.

_« Lieutenant Fenimore…fou…fou….lieutenant, des géants ! Nous sommes attaqués de tous les côtés par des géants. Il faut évacuer les prisonniers. »_

L'Auror s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et vit ce que faisait son supérieur. Soulagé que celui-ci ait déjà commencé à faire évacuer les prisonniers, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le prisonnier n'était pas enchaîné.

_« Lieutenant ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »_

Fenimore se retourna un rictus sur le visage.

_« Ce que le maître a demandé Justin, ce que le maître a demandé ! »_

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme. Il venait de comprendre l'implication des propos de son supérieur. Mais très rapidement, l'horreur fut remplacée par un éclair de lucidité : sa vie venait de toucher à sa fin.

Tandis que le corps sans vie de l'Auror touchait terre, Fenimore récupéra la baguette du pauvre bougre et la tendit à son prisonnier.

_« Tenez Lucius, ce n'est pas la vôtre, mais je pense que vous préférez cela à rester désarmer. »_

Lucius Malefoy hocha la tête à l'adresse de son compagnon.

_« Le maître saura vous récompensez Fenimore, c'est du beau travail. Allons libérez les autres. »_

Tandis que dans la prison, Lucius Malefoy et son acolyte libéraient les prisonniers, à l'extérieur, c'était une véritable boucherie. Les pauvres Aurors se faisaient submergé de toute part. Les géants peu atteints par les défenses des aurors continuaient leur progression, écrasant sans remords ceux qui se dressaient devant eux, faisant trembler la terre à chacun de leur pas. Les corps écrasés se mêlaient à ceux déchiquetés, éventrés ou bien stupéfixiés. Les mangemorts avaient trouvé là un bon moyen d'assouvir les cruautés : ils stupéfixiaient leur cible et laissaient les géants piétinaient les victimes encore conscientes. Les hurlements, supplications, pleurs ou rires et cris de jouissance se mêlaient sous le bruit de l'orage.

L'assaut n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure et de la cinquantaine d'aurors qui gardaient la prison, six étaient encore en vie dont l'un avait rejoint les forces de Voldemort. Les autres gisaient face contre terre, baignant dans leur sang, parfois entiers, parfois démembrés. Les prisonniers qui n'étaient pas tous des mangemorts étaient alignés sur l'une des crêtes rocheuses. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant eux ravie..

_« Chers amis, remerciez le seigneur des ténèbres pour votre libération. »_

De nombreux prisonniers hochaient la tête soit par reconnaissance pour leur libération, soit par joie de retrouver leur maître. Mais quelques-uns ne partageaient pas leur enthousiasme. Bellatrix s'approcha de l'un d'eux.

_« N'êtes-vous pas heureux de devoir votre vie au seigneur sombre ? »_

L'homme déglutit avec peine.

_« Non ? »_

Il secoua la tête trop effrayé pour parler. Un sourire enfantin vint illuminer le visage de Bellatrix quand elle enfonça un poignard dans le ventre de l'ancien prisonnier. Et tandis que celui-ci s'effondrait à terre, se tordant de douleur, elle éclata d'un rire de démente. Lucius observait la scène avec amusement et dégoût lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite femme qui se faisait assez discrète. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il lui avait fallu du temps pour reconnaître l'une de ses alliées au ministère.

_« Professeur Ombrage ? demanda-t-il doucement »_

La femme sursauta et regarda affolée de tous les côtés. Visiblement, son esprit avait souffert de l'enfermement à Azkaban et elle ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête.

_« Je suis la grande inquisitrice… faut trouver Dumbledore…oui…retrouver Dumbledore…il veut me voler mon poste….le tuer…oui…tuer Dumbledore…tuer Potter aussi, marmonna-t-elle »_

Lucius secoua la tête. Encore un esprit brillant détruit par ce Potter. Quelle déchéance désolante. Un soupir attira son attention : l'un des blessés respirait encore ce qui ramena l'attention de Malefoy senior sur eux.

_« Nous n'allons pas les laisser comme çà voyons, cela ne serait pas correct de notre part, dit-il à Bellatrix. »_

_« A quoi tu penses Lucius ? Nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps à les soigner quand même ? »_

Malefoy s'autorisa à sourire. Les autres s'étaient amusés mais pas lui et il sentait sa fibre artistique refaire surface.

_« Mais non voyons Bella, je pensais simplement à m'amuser, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé parler mon côté artiste. »_

Bellatrix Lestrange hocha la tête une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Elle comprenait ce que sous-entendait Lucius. Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque la mission de secours parvint finalement sur l'île, l'horreur était à son comble : les cadavres des aurors avaient été empalés sur les remparts de la prison et sur chacun d'eux avait été gravé la tête de mort symbole des mangemorts.

_**~oOo~**_

Au moment même de l'attaque, en plein Londres le ministre de la magie venait d'être alerté du lancement d'une attaque contre Pré-au-Lard et venait d'ordonner le rassemblement des Aurors pour aller porter secours aux habitants du village lorsque le pire se produisit.

Une explosion ébranla la bâtiment, éventrant ainsi les murs du ministère. Des commandos de mangemorts pénétraient dans l'immeuble accompagnés par des nuées de détraqueurs. Les fonctionnaires du ministère paniquaient et cherchaient à fuir le plus possible le lieu de l'attaque.

L'effondrement du plafond du quatorzième étage avait enseveli de nombreux aurors et tués certains d'entre eux laissant le champ libre aux adeptes de Voldemort qui frappèrent sans considération.

_« Protégez le ministre hurla l'un des plus âgés. Faites le évacuer ! »_

Deux aurors qui se trouvaient à proximité d'Arthur Weasley le relevaient maintenant et le soutenaient en le traînant vers les escaliers. Maculé de poussière, il était couvert de sang et semblait à moitié inconscient. Les gardes du ministère commençaient à reprendre pied et établissaient un front de défense pour empêcher les forces de Voldemort d'avancer davantage.

_« Arthur ! s'exclama une jeune femme au cheveu bleu clair qui accourait dans leur direction »_

_« Tonks, l'interrompit l'un des soutiens du ministre, je suis pas sûr qu'ils vous entendent. Il faut le faire sortir d'ici tout de suite ! »_

Nymphadora Tonks hocha la tête.

_« Par ici, le passage est encore libre, fit-elle »_

L'Auror hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme. Derrière eux les cris témoignaient de la violence de l'attaque et si les partisans du ministère regagnaient mètre après mètre le territoire que les mangemorts leur avait dérobé, les pertes étaient très lourdes : contenir les détraqueurs occupait de nombreux Aurors et les derniers libres de se battre n'étaient guère en bon état. La garde personnelle du ministre essayait de gagner l'une des cheminées de secours lorsque au coin d'un couloir un commando de Mangemorts se dressa sur leur route. Voyant à qui ils avaient à faire ils lancèrent simultanément un Avada Kedavra. Tonks essaya de dresser un bouclier mais le sort toucha de plein fouet l'un des hommes qui entouraient le ministre le tuant sur le coup, le deuxième sort fut encaissé et par Tonks et par Arthur les envoyant trois mètres en arrière. Les mangemorts n'eurent cependant pas le temps de vérifier si ils étaient bels et bien morts car des Aurors surgirent derrière eux et les immobilisèrent. Sans attendre, ils transportèrent le ministre et Tonks à Poudlard.

_**~oOo~**_

A Poudlard, Albus venait d'apprendre que des mangemorts avaient été vu à Pré-au-lard lorsque un groupe de trois Aurors sortirent de sa cheminée accompagnée les corps inanimés du ministre et de Tonks.

_« Et moi qui allait demander des renforts au ministère, s'inquiéta Albus. Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Le ministère est attaqué professeur, et le ministre n'est plus en état de diriger quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur que vos renforts n'arrivent pas avant longtemps. »_

Albus semblait des plus inquiets et avait perdu de sa gaieté lorsque un sourire vint redonner espoir aux Aurors présents. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sévérus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall entèrent dans le bureau comme si Albus les avait convoqués sans quitter son bureau.

_« Albus ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondors »_

_« Amenez notre ministre et Tonks à l'infirmerie, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour eux, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Sévérus, il faut prévenir le professeur Skywalker : Pré-au-lard est attaqué et les Aurors ne viendront pas nous aider cette fois-ci. Nous devrons assurer notre défense nous-même. »_

Choqués par les nouvelles de Dumbledore, les deux professeurs n'en furent pas moins efficace. Tandis que Minerva faisait transporter les deux personnes inanimées, Rogue courait dans les couloirs pour prévenir le professeur de DCFM. Même si les rumeurs étaient vraies, il ne voyait cependant pas ce qu'un professeur seul pouvait faire contre deux dizaines de mangemorts.

Il fut assez surpris de retrouver le professeur en compagnie de Potter et Malefoy dehors et surtout sans que ces deux derniers n'essayent de s'entre-tuer. Lorsque il fut à portée il annonça la terrible nouvelle.

_« Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous prévenir : Pré-au-lard est attaqué par des mangemorts, les Aurors ne peuvent intervenir car le ministère aussi est attaqué ! »_

Le professeur ne sembla pas affecté plus que cela par cette nouvelle. Nulle frayeur nulle panique ne se lisait sur son visage. Seulement le calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, la nièce et le neveu de Luke les avaient rejoints dans le parc à la stupeur de Sévérus, Harry et Drago. Le masque amical habituel de joie et de chaleur avait disparu. La concentration se lisait sur leur visage qui semblait animé d'une détermination sans faille. Le contraste était énorme entre le professeur ouvert qu'ils connaissaient et l'homme qui leur faisait face. Celui qu'ils avaient devant les yeux était un guerrier sûr de lui animé par une énergie impressionnante, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur sa figure, ni haine ni peur. Les visages de ses neveux n'étaient non moins impressionnants. Eux qui semblaient si gentils si pacifiques donnaient l'impression de farouches et expérimentés guerriers. Merlin aie pitié de ceux qui se mettaient sur leur chemin.

Sans un mot pour sa nièce et son neveu, Luke prit le chemin du village suivit de près par Jacen et Jaina qui l'entouraient. Sévérus, Harry et Drago savaient très bien que les suivre était dangereux mais ne purent s'empêcher d'y aller, ils étaient après tout capables de se défendre et leur aide pouvait peut-être s'avérer importante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, le spectacle était consternant : plusieurs maisons étaient en flammes, les habitants essayaient soit de se cacher soit de s'enfuir et il semblait que parmi eux se trouvait de nombreux élèves ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Rogue qui se promettait de tirer çà au clair. Luke, Jaina et Jacen se séparèrent : les deux plus jeunes allèrent vers Honeydukes, tandis que Luke allait vers Zonko. Les sorts fusaient de partout et on entendait les habitants hurler de douleur sous les multiples Endoloris que lançaient les mangemorts. Jacen et Jaina passèrent à l'attaque en même temps faisant tournoyer leur sabrelasers dans les airs pour renvoyer vers leurs expéditeurs les sorts. Avançant protégés par leur protection, les jumeaux se lancèrent dans une danse mortelle. Leur concentration était telle qu'ils n'avaient à la fois plus conscient du monde extérieur et en même temps qu'ils avaient conscience du monde dans son intégralité. Epaule contre épaule ils se frayaient un chemin dans la masse des mangemorts qui se dressaient devant eux, les désarmants toujours, les blessants le plus souvent, mais jamais les tuants. L'avance des jumeaux ne pouvait être stoppée et bientôt les 12 mangemorts qui leur faisaient face quelques minutes plus tôt n'étaient désormais plus un danger. Sous les regards ébahis des habitants, les jumeaux désactivèrent leur lame et s'occupèrent des blessés.

De son côté Luke faisait face seul à 9 mangemorts. Il se contentait de parer chacun des sortilèges que lui envoyaient les mangemorts les contraignants à battre en retraite mètres après mètres. Soudain il perçut dans les yeux de l'un de ses adversaires une lueur de triomphe.

Deux mangemorts l'avaient pris en tenaille et il se retrouvait entre deux groupes d'adversaires. Il entendait clairement derrière lui l'un d'eux lancer un sort.

_« Avada Kedavra ! lança Vocker avec un grand sourire satisfait. »_

Mais celui-ci n'eut pas la joie de voir son sort atteindre le jedi puisque celui-ci fut intercepté par une lame violette du même genre que celle de Skywalker. La tornade rousse qui maniait un sabrelaser appela à elle d'une pensée la baguette de Vocker et de son acolyte les laissant désarmés.

_« Mais qu'est ce que ce type essayait de faire Luke ? demanda la jeune femme. »_

Luke répondit avec un grand sourire à la grande surprise des mangemorts en face de lui.

_« Je crois qu'il essayait de nous tuer, lui répondit-il. »_

La jeune femme eut une moue désapprobatrice et se retourna vers Luke visiblement fâchée.

_« Hein ? Mais c'est pas possible çà Skywalker ! Tu avais parlé d'un lieu bucolique, charmant, paisible et où ne risquerait pas notre vie toutes les 5 minutes ! Tu avais parlé de Vacances ! »_

Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourie tandis qu'il parait négligemment les sorts qu'on lui envoyait.

_« Mais voyons chérie, tu te serais ennuyée si tu n'avais pas de quoi de distraire un petit peu. »_

_« Humpf ! répondit-elle faussement vexée. La prochaine fois que tu choisis un lieu de vacances, choisis en un où essayer de te tuer n'est PAS un sport national. »_

Mara Jade Skywalker, ancien contrebandier, ancienne main de l'empereur et maître jedi patentée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avouer que son mari avait encore une fois raison. Qu'il l'énervait quand il faisait çà, et qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait pour ça ! Leur relation était partie sur des bases des plus étranges puisque elle avait commencé par essayer de le tuer, mais les années les avait rapproché et elle en était heureuse. Ils formaient un duo des plus efficaces et un couple des plus harmonieux, même si ils devaient vivre avec l'épée de la mort suspendue au-dessus de leur vie en permanence.

_« C'est pas tout çà Luke, mais Ben n'a pas mangé alors si tu pouvais expédier çà, je t'en serais reconnaissante ! »_

Luke secoua la tête et se retourna l'air vaguement désolé vers les mangemorts qui lui faisaient face pour découvrir que l'un d'eux avait pris pour cible une élève de première année.

_« Vous l'avez entendue, hein ? Le petit n'a pas mangé, alors on va abréger si vous voulez bien. »_

Avant que le mangemort ne lance son sort, Luke tendit la main et, sous les yeux ébahis des serviteurs de Voldemort, de Harry, de Drago et de Sévérus, des éclairs électriques en partirent pour frapper le pauvre bougre en question qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Luke avait une idée bien particulière en agissant de la sorte, il n'avait guère l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre de manifestation de la Force mais cela permettrait de marquer les esprits des mangemorts : un autre sorcier capable de rivaliser avec Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la danse. D'un autre geste de la main il désarma les sorciers et les fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de les plonger dans une inconscience artificielle. Puis il se retourna vers Vocker.

_« Vous, vous êtes libres, partez rejoindre votre maître, et portez lui la nouvelle. L'ordre Jedi se dressera désormais sur la route de votre Voldemort. »_

Le mangemort trop heureux de pouvoir fuir transplana sans attendre son reste. Luke rejoignit sa femme et son fils tandis que les mangemorts flottaient derrière eux. Rogue encore surpris par ce que le professeur de DCFM venait d'accomplir regroupa avec l'aide de Malefoy et de Potter les étudiants qui avaient réussi à quitter Poudlard. Les habitants de Pré-au-lard sortirent peu à peu de leur habitation pour découvrir l'étendue des dégâts. Et les premiers secours se mirent peu à peu en place. Le bilan à Pré-au-lard était relativement clément : 2 sorciers avaient été tués parmi la population et de nombreux autres souffraient de blessures plus ou moins graves. Vingt-deux mangemorts avaient été capturés.

Mais si le bilan de Pré-au-lard était plutôt réconfortant, ce n'était pas partout le cas…

Queudever attendait patiemment son maître au bord du gouffre dans lequel celui-ci était descendu deux heures auparavant. Son maître ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire dans le puit des âmes, mais cela avait l'air important aux yeux de son maître. Il semblait penser que cela pourrait être déterminant dans ses projets. Aussi lorsque celui-ci remonta quelques minutes plus tard accompagné par 3 personnes voilées, il ne posa aucune question. Voldemort les regarda relativement satisfait de lui.

_« Bienvenue chez vous mes enfants. Que la terre tremble, les fléaux sont aujourd'hui lâchés ! »_


	8. L'heure du loup

**Disclaimer** : Allez, on le dit vite pour que çà passe mieux : HP est à la- madame-qui-est-enceinte-une-troisième fois-ce-qui-va-peut-être-retardé-la- sortie-du-prochain-tome (pour ceux qui l'ont pas reconnu c'est JK Rowling !). SW est à Georges Lucas et le poème est un extrait d'Ulysse de Lord Alfred Tennyson. Voilà, le reste est à moi. Quoi quel reste ?

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
Ben déjà merci à tous ! J'adore lire vos reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, çà fait un plaisir immense ! Les bonnes nouvelles : je sais désormais où va aller l'histoire (car oui je l'avoue jusque là le scénario n'était pas encore tout à fait clair), certains ont demandé un chapitre avec plus de romance, demandez c'est servi ! Certains ont demandé à voir Yoda ou jar-jar, c'est promis quelque chose est prévu avec Yoda, pas avec Jar-Jar çà c'est certain par contre, c'est pour le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera rencontre du 3ème type (hommage à la fois au film mais aussi à la fic publiée par Gaby et écrite par Olympe Maxime et totalement approprié pour le prochain chapitre qui je préviens sera un exutoire pour mes dernières folies : un seul mot pour çà : Schtroumph !) Mais par contre vous devrez attendre au moins 1 semaine pour l'avoir ! Nouveau rythme de parution adopté par votre serviteur !

**Boneless :** Bah, je trouve que pour une review faite à 1h20 c'est pas mal comme longueur lol ! oui, Harry et Drago peuvent rester ensemble sans se taper dessus et ce n'est que le début ! Mara va rester parce que...ben j'adore Mara Jade tout simplement et puis elle aura son importance aussi. HP/GW mais pourquoi tout le monde croie que çà va être çà comme couple hein ? (parce que tuas dis dès le départ que c'était le couple qui avait ta préférence Banane !) Bon, promis..oh ben non...je peux pas promettre de ne pas les rendre malheureux, désolé ! J'essaierai de ne pas oublier les quelques majuscules qui manquaient, mais il m'arrive d'en laisser passer quelques unes parfois, je m'en excuse !

**Mileslerenard :** Oui, ce cher voldie à de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs (enfin si il lu en reste encore !) mais ce cher voldie (ou plutôt l'auteur sadique et cruel que je suis) a encore des arguments pour faire de gros bobos.

**Onarluca :** Espérons que ce chapitre de te convienne encore, toi qui es l'une de mes premières revieweuses !

**Abel :** Cà te laisse sur ta fin ? Normal c'est fait pour donc j'ai réussi mon coup et je crois que là encore vous allez me détester, d'ailleurs j'ai pris un billet d'avion et engager des gardes du corps ! C'est vrai que c'était un chapitre d'action alors puisque tu l'as demandé voici un chapitre avec plus de romance, j'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il sera au moins aussi intéressant et aussi bien que les précédents ! Harry et Drago faire la paix : une impression ? Ben tu auras la réponse en lisant ci- dessous !

**GabrielleTrompeLaMort :** Schtroumph à toi jumelle !Démons fantomatiques ? Non, c'es plus compliqué, et plus perverse que çà ! Mais tout aussi Diabolo menthe euh diabolique ! L'Avada : Nouveau sport Olympique inscrit pour la première fois à Athènes; recordman : Voldemort ! Pour le battre : dur dur ! Et Ben quand il a pas mangé, ben c'est pas bien ! Donc faut la comprendre Mara ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira jumelle même si t'en connais déjà un bout ! Lunenoire : Présager ? Hum...toujours en mouvement est l'avenir ! Harry apprenti Jedi ? Réponse Oui et Non ! Détails de l'affaire à suivre lol !

**Andromède Sctroumphette kangourou** : Pas pu reviewer avant hein ? Hum ! Bon, çà va je te pardonne mémé ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Yoda apparaîtra, Jar-Jar non ! Est-ce que Luke va leur apprendre ? Réponse Oui et non ! mdr. Le maître des mouchoirs te salue maîtresse des gels douches et shampoings.

**Diony :** Ben merci ! Et bienvenue !

**Holy Black** : Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud ! M'incendier ? Avec la chaleur qu'il fait (attends t'as vu le temps que t'as ? Il fait gris les ¾ du temps) c'est pas la peine ! Heureux d'avoir su te convaincre et conquérir tes suffrages ! J'avoue qu'essayer de marier les deux en ne déséquilibrant pas trop les doses n'est pas simple et j'ai peur de trop pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre et de noyer l'un des univers sous l'autre. M'étriper ? Encore une menace ! (chouette alors !) Sadique et Pervers ? Hum...OUI ! Je revendique, et pire je persiste encore dans ce chapitre ! Rapidité ? Ben maintenant on passe à 1 chapitre par semaine ç Alors verdict ? Fleurs ou Tripes ?

**Alinemcb54 :** Ben merci ! Fabuleuse ? j'aime bien même si c'est un peu exagéré je trouve non ? Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de remercier Gaby pour sa gentille attention : merci jumelle pour ta pub !

Bon voilà la suite pour tous. Bonne Lecture. Enjoy !

**Chapitre 7 : L'heure du loup**

La nuit avait été particulièrement longue pour les occupants de Poudlard. La rumeur des combats s'était propagée à travers le château et rares étaient ceux qui dormaient encore. Les préfets avaient regroupé tous les élèves dans la grande salle, plus facile à défendre en cas d'attaque de l'école, et tandis que l'inquiétude grandissait, à l'infirmerie, deux victimes de Mangemorts gisaient sur les lits de Pomfresh.

L'infirmière s'activait fébrilement sur ses patients. Ceux-ci avaient reçu le même Avada Kedavra lors de la sanglante attaque du ministère et étaient inconscients depuis une bonne heure lorsque Dumbledore vint prendre des nouvelles du ministre.

_« Alors PomPom, comment vont-ils ? »_

L'infirmière sursauta en entendant la voix du directeur. Concentrée comme elle l'était, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer ni senti s'approcher.

_« Oh c'est vous Albus ! Vous tombez bien justement je voulais vous parler. Nous sommes en présence d'un cas très étrange. D'après les Aurors qui les ont amenés, nos deux amis ont subis de plein fouet le sortilège de mort, et ils devraient être morts. Mais il faut croire que nos deux amis ont une chance monstrueuse parce que le mangemort n'a de toute évidence pas mis assez de force dans le sortilège et le fait qu'ils l'aient encaissé à deux a encore réduit la puissance du sort. Ils sont inconscients mais bel et bien vivant, ils devraient se réveiller d'ici demain soir je pense, le temps que les derniers effets du sort se dissipent ._ »

Albus s'autorisa un sourire. Malgré le lourd tribut que les forces de la lumière avait payé cette nuit, un mini-miracle avait eu lieu et leur ministre avait survécu à une attaque visant à réduire à néant l'un de ceux qui se dressaient sur le chemin de Voldemort. La chance s'était tournée vers eux pour une fois.

L'étendue des pertes n'était pas encore connue mais le pire était envisagé. Le ministre étant indisponible, les gens s'étaient naturellement tournés vers Dumbledore pour prendre leurs directives et celui-ci venait de passer la dernière heure à organiser les secours, à calmer les journalistes, à prendre des nouvelles, et à décréter l'état d'urgence. Il fallait recenser les morts, préparer leurs funérailles, donner les soins aux blessés, s'assurer que les forces de l'ordre seraient en nombre suffisantes, et il avait fallu rassurer les parents des élèves.

La rumeur de la mort de Arthur Weasley avait commencé à circuler parmi les journalistes et le fait que celui-ci soit injoignable n'aidait pas à démentir cette information. Albus n'avait pu que gagner quelques heures en disant qu'un communiqué officiel serait délivré le lendemain matin, une fois la situation éclaircie.

Si cela n'avait pas été fait par Dumbledore en personne et si la plupart des journalistes, libre de l'influence de Fudge, n'avaient effectué leur scolarité à Poudlard, la meute de journaliste n'aurait pu être calmée et s'en serait pressée de rapporter les plus folles rumeurs. Mais comme on ne pouvait rien refuser à Albus Dumbledore, les journalistes avaient accepté de retarder la publication de leurs informations jusqu'à la conférence de presse, limitant ainsi les mouvements de panique. Les journaux du lendemain ferait état de l'attaque mais mettrait l'accent sur l'héroïsme des défenseurs qui avaient su repoussé les mangemorts. Le bilan des pertes ferait l'objet d'une seconde publication en fin de journée. Cet arrangement avait su convaincre les rédacteurs en chef qui trouvaient là une raison supplémentaire d'obéir à Dumbledore.

Albus s'était un temps inquiété de la bataille qui faisait rage à Pré-au-Lard mais ne voyant aucun mangemort ne s'attaquer à Poudlard, il en avait déduit que la résistance au village devait être efficace et que les mangemorts devaient avoir trouvé à qui parler. Dès lors, après s'être assuré de l'état de santé de ses invités, le directeur se dirigea vers la grande salle pour rassurer ses élèves.

Ceux-ci avaient pris place autour de leurs tables respectives attendant de plus amples informations. Les rumeurs étaient bien belles, mais rien ne valait la vérité. Quelques premières années, exténuées, s'étaient endormies sur les bancs tandis que les préfets essayaient de rassurer les autres.

_"Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde et tant que le professeur Dumbledore est là, il ne pourra rien nous arriver. Nous n'avons absolument rien à craindre ici_" expliquait Hermione à ses protégés.

Le professeur Dumbledore passa justement derrière elle à ce moment là.

_"He bien, je vous remercie de votre confiance miss Granger"_ lui dit-il la faisant rougir et sursauter en une milli-seconde.

Albus lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs. Tous étaient là, sauf Rogue et Skywalker ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des étudiants. Dumbledore ne semblait lui y prêter attention. L'absence de certains élèves par contre ne passa pas inaperçu.

_"Mione, t'as vu Malefoy est pas là ! Tu crois qu'il était avec ses petits copains mangemorts lui aussi ?"_ demanda Ron

Mais celle-ci n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre. Le directeur avait pris la parole.

_"Chers étudiants ! Un peu de calme je vous prie"_

Le silence se fit instantanément.

_"Comme vous le savez tous sûrement déjà, Voldemort et ses sbires ont lancés cette nuit plusieurs attaques en même temps. Azkaban, Pré-au-Lard et le ministère étaient visés."_

Le ministère. A ces mots, Ginny et Ron avait blanchi, leur père avait-il été touché ? De nombreux élèves dans la salle ne purent retenir un hoquet d'inquiétude : beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des parents qui travaillaient au ministère, beaucoup de victimes potentielles.

_" Je commencerais par les mauvaises nouvelles : Azkaban est tombée. Les mangemorts qui y étaient emprisonnés, ainsi que la plupart des criminels qui y étaient enfermés ont été libérés et on probablement rejoint les forces de Voldemort. Les Aurors qui gardaient la prison n'ont pas survécu. C'est un coup très rude qui a été porté aux forces de résistance je ne vous le cache pas. L'attaque du ministère aussi a fait des victimes dans notre camp, le ministre a été frappé par le sortilège de la mort..."_

Ginny ne put réprimer les sanglots qui menaçaient depuis quelques minutes et Ron en bon Gryffondor serra les poings pour masquer son trouble en fusillant du regard la table des Serpentards.

_"...Mais que ses enfants soient rassurés, il est en vie. Encore inconscient mais bien vivant. Il semblerait qu'il en faille plus que cela pour venir à bout de l'obstination légendaire des Weasley..."_

Quelques sourires virent ponctués cette remarque oh combien vraie ! Ginny ferma les yeux reconnaissante de la chance de sa famille.

_"...nous n'avons pas encore d'estimation précise des pertes et ne connaissons pas encore les identités des victimes, mais il y en a moins que ce qui était à craindre d'après nos premières informations. Les défenses du ministère ont bien tenu et ont su repousser les mangemorts et les détraqueurs. Soyons fiers de nos héros. Pour ce qui est de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, je n'ai pas de nouvelles"_

A cet instant précis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir dans un grand craquement. Tous les professeurs s'étaient levés, baguettes à la main, prêt à défendre vaillamment leurs protégés mais nul mangemort ne franchit les portes. Un éclat de rire enfantin vint briser la tension qui s'était installée dans la grande salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard les élèves manquants franchissaient l'entrée suivi par le professeur Rogue qui discutait avec énergie avec le professeur Skywalker. Aux côtés du professeur Skywalker marchait une femme à la chevelure de feu portant un bébé riant aux éclats dans ses bras. Harry et Drago suivaient discutant avec entrain des événements antérieurs avec les jumeaux.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira discrètement de soulagement et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'apparente gaieté qui accompagnait le groupe. Une question muette fut échangée entre Dumbledore et Rogue.

_"L'attaque de Pré-au-lard a été un succès total...pour nous_" rapporta Sévérus.

Minerva ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils. Rogue qui se permettait une sorte de plaisanterie en public ? Rogue qui ne montrait aucune animosité envers un de ses collègues ? Etrange, très étrange ! Mais qu'avait-on fait de son Rogue ? Pire encore, ou mieux encore, pourquoi Harry et Drago étaient-ils si calmes en étant si proches ?

_"Les pertes sont minimes de notre côté vu les forces qui s'attaquait à nous. Mais le professeur Skywalker et sa famille ont maîtrisé les assaillants, seul un mangemort a pu s'échapper, et encore parce que nous lui avons laissé la possibilité d'informer son maître de leur débandade. Les dégâts matériels seront facilement réparables. Poudlard et ses environs sont hors de danger."_

L'annonce de cette victoire remonta le moral des élèves. Les forces de la lumière avaient payé un lourd tribut à la guerre mais n'avaient pas cédé le moindre terrain aux forces du mal, Azkaban exceptée.

La lueur d'espoir qui s'était estompée ces derniers mois brillait plus fort que jamais dans le regard de Dumbledore. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils avaient la preuve qu'ils pouvaient vaincre le mal, la preuve que leurs efforts n'étaient pas vain. La fatigue, la lassitude, le poids des responsabilités et l'âge ne pesaient soudain plus autant sur ses épaules. Une force nouvelle le revigorait, l'énergie de la passion le faisait revenir bien des années en arrière. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi jeune, aussi en forme. Un éclat nouveau émanait de lui. Se redressant dans toute sa splendeur il toisa avec bienveillance ses étudiants et pris la parole.

_" Venez mes amis  
Il n'est pas trop tard pour partir en quête  
D'un monde nouveau  
Car j'ai toujours le propos  
De voguer au-delà du soleil couchant  
Et si nous avons perdu cette force  
Qui autrefois remuait la terre et le ciel,  
Ce que nous sommes, nous le sommes,  
Des coeurs héroïques et d'une même trempe  
Affaiblis par le temps et le destin,  
Mais forts par la volonté  
De chercher, lutter, trouver, et ne rien céder."_

Il regarda au plus profond de l'âme de chacun d'eux, cherchant à atteindre leur cœur. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ses mots résonnèrent comme jamais dans la grande salle, sa voix semblait plus forte et plus assurée que jamais.

"_L'espoir. Ne perdez jamais l'espoir surtout. Ce soir nous avons la preuve qui si les voies du mal sont plus séduisantes, plus faciles, elles n'en sont pas pour autant les plus puissantes. Nous avons été attaqués. Nous avons été acculés. Et nous nous sommes défendu avec vaillance, avec courage, sans renier notre engagement et nous avons vaincu. Des nôtres, certains sont tombés. Mais ils sont tombés au combat, en se battant comme des héros, chérissons leur souvenir et honorons leur mémoire car ils sont tombés pour nous permettre de bâtir un avenir meilleur, un avenir dont VOUS avez les rênes. Seule l'union de toutes les maisons nous permettra d'affronter cet avenir serein, le coeur plein d'espoir. Il est temps d'effacer les rancunes du passé et de se tourner vers l'avenir. Il_ _est temps d'oublier les préjugés des temps passés et de forger une nouvelle alliance. C'est à vous de montrer l'exemple à ceux plus âgés qui se complaisent dans les ténèbres de l'ignorance."_

Le message était clair et il s'adressait sans l'ombre d'un doute aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors, ennemis ancestraux. Les serpentards regardaient avec mépris la table des Gryffondors qui eux aussi ne semblaient pas prêt à publier l'animosité existante. Et cela semblait devoir durer jusqu'au moment où à la surprise générale, Harry tendit sa main à son ennemi héréditaire. Les mots de Skywalker résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Drago regarda la main tendue avec surprise, hésitation et perplexité. Il ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Potter ose faire ce geste, ose tenter de pardonner, mais lui aussi avait été marqué par le discours de son professeur. Et une voie différente s'ouvrait à lui désormais. Le professeur Skywalker était un combattant du bien. Il avait choisi le bien alors que son père était l'incarnation du mal. Pourquoi lui, Drago Malefoy, ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant ? Cette main tendue, s'était une deuxième chance, SA deuxième chance. Devait-il la laisser passer par fierté, par arrogance ? Devait-il gâcher toutes ses chances parce qu'il était un Malefoy ? L'écriture de ce futur, dont ils seraient eux, la nouvelle génération, les auteurs, se jouait là, en cet instant précis. Pouvait-il fuir cette responsabilité ?

Le temps du choix était venu. Cela pourrait décider de l'issue de la guerre et du futur dans lequel il voulait vivre. Alors, Drago Malefoy serra la main de Harry Potter. Le chemin ne serait pas simple, il y aurait encore des embûches à surmonter, des préjugés à oublier, mais au bout du compte, ils y arriveraient. Tous unis pour une même cause, dans un même combat. Porteurs d'espoirs, émissaires de la tolérance, cette poignée de mains venaient de les consacrer. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais leur poignée de main était franche et ferme, comme une promesse et un sourire satisfait vint illuminer le visage de leur professeur.

Le silence dû à la surprise dura encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par les applaudissements d'abord timides qui venaient de la table des professeurs et qui s'amplifièrent rapidement. Le château lui même tremblait sous les applaudissements très enthousiastes des centaines d'étudiants.

La soirée avait débuté dans la crainte et le doute. Elle se terminait dans la joie et l'allégresse. Dehors le froid de la nuit s'était mêlé au froid de la mort et du deuil, mais une nouvelle source de chaleur venait d'éclore et elle promettait de bâtir un avenir meilleur. L'espoir. L'espoir était de retour.

Alors que Hermione ramenait les Gryffondors à leur dortoir, Ron, Ginny et Harry restèrent en arrière pour demander la permission au professeur Dumbledore d'aller rendre visite à Mr Weasley à l'infirmerie.

_" Heu professeur_ ? demanda Ron en s'approchant de la table des professeurs où le directeur était informé du déroulement précis de la bataille de Pré-au-lard.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers le trio avec un sourire sincèrement amusé.

_"Oui monsieur Weasley ?"_

_"Je me demandais si nous pouvions aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Papa ?"_

Dumbledore pencha la tête légèrement en avant comme si il allait confier un secret à Ron.

_" Mais dîtes-moi, depuis quand vous faut-il une permission pour faire ce que vous avez prévu de faire avec ou sans ?"_

Cela eut le don de faire rougir et Ron et Harry qui savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion leur directeur ou plutôt à tout ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

Leur absence de réponse était une réponse en soi, et il n'était même pas certain que leur professeur ait attendu une quelconque réponse.

_" Vous pouvez y aller, mais ne faîtes pas trop enrager PomPom surtout_ !" leur répondit-il avec un clin d'œil discret à l'attention de Harry.

La tension qui régnait entre eux les mois précédents était totalement oubliée au grand soulagement de tous les professeurs et des amis d'Harry. Le trio partit en courant vers l'infirmerie où Hermione les attendait déjà.

_"Ben vous en avez mis du temps dîtes donc !"_ les réprimanda-t-elle amusée avant de les suivre dans l'infirmerie.

_"Où comptez-vous allé comme çà jeunes gens ?"_ les interrompit le terrible cerbère de l'infirmerie : madame Pomfresh.

_"Nous venions voir notre père madame"_ répondit Ginny

L'infirmière semblait à la fois mécontente que l'on pénètre à cette heure tardive pour voir un des patients et à la fois attendrie parce qu'elle aimait bien le célèbre trio, même si ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de venir la voir un peu trop souvent pour leur propre santé.

_"Bon, 10 minutes, pas plus ! Ils sont encore inconscients et ne devraient se réveiller que demain."_ Leur indiqua-t-elle

_"Ils ?"_ interrogea Harry, curieux de l'identité des autres blessés.

_"Oui, l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks a été également blessée, mais elle s'en remettra"_

_"Oh !"_ soupirèrent de soulagement Ginny et Hermione qui s'étaient liées d'amitié avec la jeune femme un peu maladroite mais tellement attachante lors de leur premier séjour à Grimmaud Square.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme tandis que les autres allaient voir Arthur. Il aimait bien Tonks, elle était vraiment touchante et comme lui, elle avait souffert de la mort de Sirius. Il était content de savoir qu'elle allait bien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle, les nouvelles qu'il avait eu pendant l'été ne l'avait pas rassuré sur l'état de la jeune femme. Il se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore. Il déposa une bise sur son front avant de rejoindre les autres prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur. Il ne se serait pas moins inquiété pour Monsieur Weasley si celui-ci avait été son père. Molly et Arthur l'avaient traité comme leur propre fils et il leur en était très reconnaissant pour çà, ils avaient été les premiers avec Hagrid à lui faire sentir qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Molly avait l'an passé rétorqué à Sirius qu'il était comme son propre fils et lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, c'était Molly qui était venu le voir lorsque les autres champions rencontraient leur famille. Oui, les Weasley étaient sa famille, et ils lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils le considéraient comme tel. Personne n'aurait plus mérité que les Weasley le bonheur et la fortune, mais si ils n'avaient point la fortune pécuniaire, ils étaient les plus riches du monde tant leur courage, leur dévotion, leur bonté et leur générosité étaient immenses. En ça les Weasley étaient immensément riches.

Ginny serrait avec force la main de son père pour se rassurer qu'il était bien vivant et elle ne retenait que difficilement ses larmes. Hermione rassurait Ron en lui rappelant ce que Pomfresh leur avait dit, et il n'échappa à Harry que Mione avait glissé sa main dans celle de Ron et que celui-ci était bien loin de vouloir la lâcher. Ce qui fit sourire Harry qui avait compris depuis plus longtemps qu'eux les sentiments qui existaient entre les deux préfets de Gryffondor.

_"Allez ! Les 10 minutes sont finies. Filez au lit maintenant, vous reviendrez demain, ils ne bougeront pas d'ici là de toute manière !"_

Madame Pomfresh avait surgi à côté d'eux sans crier gare et, comme souvent, les mettait à la porte de l'infirmerie. Inquiets mais rassurés, les quatre amis regagnèrent en silence leur dortoir. A peine avaient-ils franchis la porte qu'ils furent assaillis par plusieurs de leur condisciple.

_" Harry, Harry, comment c'était ? Dis, comment c'était ?"_ demanda avidement Seamus.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ron pour comprendre de quoi parlait leur camarade de chambre. Puis il écarquilla les yeux : Harry avait assisté à la bataille à Pré-au-lard bien sûr ! Hermione et Ginny aussi devaient avoir compris, quoique un peu avant Ron et s'étaient retournées vers Harry pour l'écouter. Celui-ci arborait un grand sourire.

_"C'était waouh ! On discutait avec le professeur Skywalker quand Rogue est arrivé pour nous prévenir. Vous auriez vu les visages du professeur et de ses neveux...d'ailleurs où sont-ils ?"_

_"Avec leur oncle et leur tante d'après ce que j'ai compris_" répondit Lavande

_"Ah...vous les auriez vu, eux qui sont d'habitudes si joyeux, ils avaient l'air si sérieux, si concentrés, c'était impressionnant, même Rogue semblait intimidé. Ils sont partis vers Pré-au-lard à une vitesse incroyable, on aurait dit qu'ils volaient, ou qu'ils glissaient.. Et là-bas, waouh ! Les jumeaux se sont battus au sabre contre une dizaine de mangemorts, vous auriez vu ça, ils paraient les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante, je vous jure, ils dansaient oui, ça ressemblait à un ballet tellement c'était fluide. Et le professeur Skywalker s'est battu seul contre une dizaine de mangemorts aussi. Il y en a un qui lui a jeté l'Avada Kedavra par derrière, mais c'est sa femme qui l'a repoussée. Vous l'auriez sa femme, elle aussi elle est impressionnante, et vous savez quoi ? Elle l'a engueulé ! Elle lui as sortit un truc comme "la prochaine qu'on part en vacances, choisis pas un endroit où essayer de te tuer est un sport national" et lui s'est mis à rire alors que les autres mangemorts continuaient d'attaquer. Puis d'un geste il les a tous désarmé. Ce prof est génial, y'a pas d'autres mots, il est génial. Et lui sait ce que se battre veut dire, ça se voit. Et je crois que les jumeaux aussi. Malefoy leur a demandé si ils avaient déjà tué des personnes au combat, ils n'ont pas voulu répondre. Même Rogue était impressionné, je l'ai pas déjà dit ça ? Je vous jure il était comme un gosse !"_

Les Gryffondors avaient écouté religieusement le récit de Harry et n'en revenaient toujours pas.

_" Harry, pourquoi tu as tendu la main à Malefoy ?"_ demanda Colin Crevy.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_"Vous avez entendu Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'avec les quatre maisons unies que nous pourrons vaincre. Il est temps de grandir et de passer outre les divergences passées. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le vrai Drago que nous avons vu pendant 5 ans, j'ai l'impression qu'il imitait son père, qu'il y était contraint."_

_"Et pourquoi verrions-nous le vrai Drago maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que ça va changer ?"_

_"Ce que nous a dit le professeur Skywalker." Répondit-il simplement._

_"Bon, allez, tous dans vos lits !" ordonna Hermione " Si vous ne voulez pas que le professeur McGonagall ne nous enlève des points ! Au fait, les cours de demain matin ont été annulés "_

Obéissants car fatigués, les Gryffondors allèrent se coucher pour finir leur nuit qui avait été bien agitée.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Les images de la bataille passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Il s'était imaginé maniant lui aussi le sabre et combattant un mangemort devant Voldemort en personne. Dans son rêve, il vainquait le mangemort mais refusait de le tuer malgré les encouragements de Voldemort qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

_"Tues le_ !" entendit-il Voldemort lui commandait

_"Tues le et vient prendre sa place à mes côtés jeune Skywalker !"_

Il se vit regarder le bras arraché du mangemort qui lui faisait face puis regarder son propre bras. Il se vit désactiver le sabre et se retourner vers Voldemort pour lui faire face.

_" Je ne viendrai jamais du côté obscur. Vous avez échoué votre altesse, je suis un Jedi comme mon père l'avait été avant moi !"_

_"Si tu ne deviens pas l'un des nôtres, tu seras éliminé. Jeune imbécile. C'est maintenant, à la fin, que tu te décides à comprendre."_

Et il sentit les éclairs brûler sa chair, il sentit ses forces décliner sous les attaques répétées de Voldemort. Il se sentit mourir.

_"Tes faibles talents ne font pas le poids face à la puissance du côté obscur."_

Puis cela s'arrêta. Et le rêve reprit ailleurs. Il était assis sur un tronc, un fantôme à ses côtés lui parlait

"_C'est toi et tes capacités que l'Empereur veut. Et c'est pourquoi tes amis sont faits pour souffrir."_

Une créature verte étrange était là également.

_"A toi de décider comment les servir au mieux. Si tu pars maintenant peut être les aidera-tu, mais tu détruiras tout ce pourquoi ils se sont battus et ont souffert."_

La scène changea encore. Il était dans une petite hutte, la créature était encore là.

_"Je ne peux rien lui apprendre, cet enfant n'a aucune patience. Trop de colère en lui, comme son père. Il n'est pas prêt"_

La créature se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

_"Un Jedi doit avoir l'engagement le plus profond, l'esprit le plus sérieux. Celui-ci depuis très longtemps je l'observe et toute sa vie, il a regardé vers l'avenir, vers l'horizon. Jamais l'esprit là ou il était, hum! A ce qu'il faisait. "_

Le décor changea de nouveau. Voldemort était là de nouveau...non...ce n'était pas Voldemort...il lui ressemblait étrangement mais ce n'était pas Voldemort.

_"Tu voudrais ceci n'est ce pas ? La haine t'envahi maintenant. Prends ton arme de Jedi. Sers t-en pour me terrasser. Donne libre cours à ta colère. Tu n'as pas compris qu'à chaque moment que tu laisses passer, tu deviens un peu plus mon esclave."_

_"Bien. Je sens monter ta colère. Je suis sans défense. Prends ton arme, tu peux me terrasser avec toute la force de ta haine et tu auras terminé ton voyage vers le côté obscur."_

Le fantôme était là de nouveau s'adressant à lui.

_"Ton père s'est laissé séduire par le côté obscur de la Force. Il a cessé d'être Anakin Skywalker pour devenir Dark Vador. Lorsque c'est arrivé, l'homme de bien qu'était ton père, est mort. "_

Le mangemort qui n'en était pas un, celui qu'il avait vaincu, était en train de le chercher.

_"Vos pensées vous trahissent père. Je ressens le bien en vous. "_

Autre scène, même personnage. Pas de peur cette fois, mais de la tristesse, une immense tristesse. L'homme en face de lui était mourant, il le sentait.

_"Pour une fois, laisses moi te regarder avec mes propres yeux."_

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, il avait compris que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas un rêve, il avait vu des morceaux de la vie du professeur Skywalker. Et vu ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait senti, il n'avait envie de se rendormir pour de nouveau revivre çà. Les épreuves que son professeur avait vécu étaient pires que les siennes, il en était désormais convaincu. Mais cela ne l'avait empêché de continuer à se battre pour le bien, à aucun moment il ne s'était laissé aller, n'avait pensé à abandonner. Sa vie avait été bien plus difficile que celle de Harry et pourtant il avait fait face. Harry puisa dans cette idée la volonté de continuer, la volonté de se battre, la volonté de vaincre Voldemort.

Voyant que les autres dormaient encore, il descendit dans la salle commune pour lire un peu mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, les genoux sous le menton, Ginny semblait hypnotisée par le crépitement du feu et ne l'avait pas entendu descendre.

_"Gin ?"_ demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille releva lentement les yeux rougis par les pleurs vers lui.

_"C'est toi"_ constata-t-elle simplement

Harry eut un petit sourire devant ce commentaire. Quiconque avait passé un peu de temps avec la jeune fille savait que ce manque d'entrain n'état pas un bon signe.

_"Oui, c'est moi. Ca va Gin ?"_

Pas de réponse, mais les sanglots qu'il entendit se passait de commentaires. Mu par une impulsion, Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny se serra contre Harry et se laissa aller contre son épaule. L'inquiétude et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti avaient besoin de sortir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il la berça doucement contre son cœur. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de faire çà l'été passé ? Juste la prendre dans ses bras sans un mot sans une parole, juste deux coeurs à l'écoute l'un de l'autre battant à l'unisson. Toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées, toutes les interrogations trouvaient là leurs réponses : il était indubitablement tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Mais depuis quand ? La réponse lui parvint soudain. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu étendue dans la chambre des secrets. Mais il n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Il avait fallu qu'il voit la jeune femme dynamique qu'elle était devenue, la joueuse de Quidditch enthousiaste, le condensé de joie de vivre, de spontanéité et d'humour qu'elle était. Il avait été finalement aussi aveugle que Ron et Hermione. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'amour rendait réellement aveugle.

Ginny se décolla soudainement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

_"Merci Harry, merci d'être mon ami, d'être là pour moi, pour nous. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas comme moi je t'aime, mais c'est pas grave, promets moi que l'on restera ami"_

Harry s'arrêta de jouer avec la mèche de cheveux roux qu'il tenait dans les mains.

_"Gin, chut_ !" fit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il la sentit surprise dans ses bras et lorsqu'il se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, il lut dans ses yeux la question muette qu'elle n'osait posé.

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fallu autant de temps pour me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi, peut-être les garçons sont-ils plus idiots à ce sujet là que les filles, mais j'ai compris que tu ne faisais pas partie de mon monde, tu es mon monde ! L'an passé j'ai eu si peur pour toi, si tu ne t'en étais pas sortie, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu le coup cet été, grâce à tes lettes, à ton amitié, à ton amour. Tu ne me demandais rien, tu m'offrais ton amour tout simplement sans rien attendre en retour. Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vue pleurer sur ce fauteuil, j'ai compris que la seule chose que j'avais envie c'était te serrer dans les bras, faire fuir tes problèmes, chasser tes mauvais rêves, j'avais envie de te protéger pas comme l'on protège sa sœur, mais comme l'on protège son aimée. J'avais envie d'aller envoyer en enfer ceux qui ont osé apporter les nuages dans ton cœur, toi qui est le soleil incarnée. J'ai compris que si Ron était comme mon frère, si j'aime tes parents comme j'aurais aimé les miens, toi je t'aime différemment. Tu es mon oxygène, mon soleil. J'ai compris que j'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de toi Ginny."_

La jeune femme le regardait avec surprise, espoir, joie et amour. Petite fille, elle avait aimé Harry de cet amour innocent qu'un enfant a pour son idole, plus tard, elle l'avait aimé comme un ami, comme un frère, et lorsque elle l'avait vu avec Cho, elle avait compris que ce pincement au coeur signalait qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Il l'avait sauvée, il était patient, courageux, drôle, sensible. Il était Harry, tout simplement Harry. Et il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle avait eu si peur en voyant son père allongé inconscient dans son lit, et maintenant elle était si heureuse.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. Harry avait lu dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, il y voyait l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie et la joie qu'elle éprouvait. Enfuis les doutes, partis les cauchemars, oubliés les visions, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui au coin du feu. Seuls dans la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés par un flash éblouissant qui les laissa quelques instants aveuglés.

_"C'est dans la boite_" hurla Colin ce qui provoqua les rires des Gryffondors réunis dans la salle commune. Ils s'étaient endormis dans le fauteuil tendrement enlacés et s'étaient fait prendre en flagrant délit par la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors hilares. Même Ron, dont ils avaient craint la réaction, semblait sincèrement amusé et heureux pour eux.

Ginny, toute rouge car embarrassée de se trouver le centre de tant d'attention, décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de filer en vitesse s'habiller.

Harry était désormais seul au centre de tout les regards et ne savait plus où se mettre.

"_Bon, quoi ?"_ demanda-t-il, gêné et exaspéré.

_"Rien, mais si tu avais attendu encore une petite semaine, c'est moi qui aurait empoché la mise"_ répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

_"Quoi ?" cria-t-il "Vous avez parié sur Gin et Moi ?"_

Hochement de tête général.

_"Même toi Hermione ?"_

La dite Mione hocha la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_"Oui !"_

_"Ah c'est beau ça!"_ rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête faussement vexé.

_"En tout cas merci. C'est moi qui ai gagné grâce à toi !"_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_"Mon petit Harry" intervint Ron "il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi maintenant !"_

Harry savait que cela devait forcément avoir lieu et qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, après tout la demoiselle avait 6 frères ! Mais il ne comptait pas laisser Ron s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_"La même que j'aurais avec toi au sujet d'Hermione c'est ça?"_ demanda-t-il innocemment.

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir furieusement et à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles ce qui fit redoubler les fous rires des Gryffondors.

Cette journée s'annonçait bien !

_**~oOo~**_

Voldemort était de fort bonne humeur. Il avait récupéré ses fidèles mangemorts, mit une sacrée pagaille au ministère, peut-être même tuer le ministre et son plan démoniaque était désormais en route. Certes il y avait bien l'échec cuisant de Pré-au-lard, mais son voyage au puit des âmes l'avait mis de tellement bonne humeur qu'il était prêt à pardonner Vockers lorsque celui-ci se montrerait, enfin après quatre ou cinq Doloris, il ne fallait pas abuser tout de même.

_"Maître, Vockers vient d'arriver_." Vint lui annoncer Bellatrix, sa fidèle Bellatrix, la seule à ne pas l'avoir renié, la plus proche de ses mangemorts, sa plus belle création.

_"Bien, Bien, amène le moi Bellatrix"_ ordonna-t-il

Le mangemort qui devait mener l'attaque de Pré-au-lard avança vers lui et se mit à genoux, tête baissée en signe de soumission.

_"Mes respects mon maître"_

_"Vockers, mon prometteur Vockers, que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu puisses ainsi me décevoir ?"_

_"Dumbledore a trouvé de nouveaux alliés puissants, très puissants. Ils maîtrisent une magie complètement inconnue, le sort de la mort ne leur a rien fait maître"_

Voldemort se pencha en avant, faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux reptiliens. Une curiosité intense s'était emparée de lui. Le seul à avoir survécu au sort de la mort était ce maudit Potter.

_"Il ne leur a rien fait dis-tu ? Peut-être alors que ton sort n'était-il pas digne d'un mangemort digne de ce nom ?"_

Vexé le mangemort releva les yeux.

_"Non mon maître, je vous assure que je maîtrise parfaitement l'Avada Kedavra. Seulement ils l'ont repoussé à l'aide de leur arme"_

_"Une arme dis-tu ? Quelle genre d'arme ?"_

_"Une sorte de sabre de lumière, tout nos sorts étaient interceptés. Et l'un d'eux à réussi à jeter un sort similaire au Doloris sans se servir une seule fois de sa baguette maître"_

Pensif, Voldemort essayait de voir les implications de cette nouvelle.

_"Ils m'ont transmis un message pour vous maître" osa l'interrompre Vockers "L'ordre Jedi se dressera désormais sur votre route mon maître"_

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda Vockers quelques secondes. C'était gênant, très gênant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laissé çà passer. Laisser Vockers diffuser cette information auprès des autres mangemorts n'était pas une bonne chose. Et dire qu'il s'était promis de pardonner cet incapable. Heureusement que seul Bellatrix assistait à l'entrevue. Il savait pouvoir compter sur sa discrétion. Après tout si elle voulait continuer à partager sa couche et à bénéficier de ses faveurs, elle avait tout intérêt à savoir quand se taire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était sa préférée. Pure dans le mal, telle était Bellatrix. Elle méritait d'ailleurs une petite récompense pour son beau travail de la nuit.

_"Ma douce Bellatrix, montre donc à notre ami Vockers ce qu'est un Avada Kedavra digne de ce nom" murmura-t-il._

Une lueur démoniaque illumina le regard de cette dernière. Le maître lui faisait une grande faveur en lui laissant donner la mort à sa place, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de ce privilège : être la main de Voldemort n'était pas donner à tout le monde. Avec un sourire de prédateur assoiffé de sang, elle s'avança vers Vockers et déversa sur lui toute sa haine, ne laissant de lui qu'un amas de chaires sanguinolentes et fumantes.

_"Ma douce Bella, ma fidèle Bella, heureusement que tu es là pour m'épargner tous ses incapables. Il est temps de récompenser ton dévouement comme il se mérite. Je t'ai choisis pour être la porteuse de mon héritier."_

Une joie intense s'empara de madame Lestrange, le maître lui faisait l'honneur suprême en lui offrant cette opportunité. Elle n'avait pas renié le maître et recevait aujourd'hui le fruit de sa fidélité.

_"C'est un grand honneur mon maître. Nous vivons pour vous, nous mourrons pour vous maître."_

_"Mais j'espère bien, ma chère, j'espère bien."_

_"Est-ce que ce que nous a rapporté Vockers contrarie nos plans seigneur ?"_

Voldemort eut un geste nonchalant de la main pour balayer la question.

_"Non, non, je ne pense pas, il faudra être plus vigilant et surveiller d'un peu plus près l'avancement des choses, mais notre plan n'est nullement remis en cause. De toute manière, le loup est déjà dans la bergerie." finit-il avant d'éclater de son rire glacial qu'aimait tant Bellatrix._

_**~oOo~**_

Le matin était levé depuis plusieurs heures et Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse, maître des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard et Professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques était déjà au travail depuis le lever du jour quand cela se produisit.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de trouver de nouveaux gardiens pour l'entrée de l'école et les sphinx qu'il avait commandé étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tôt quand Hagrid eut la surprise de sa vie. La surprise lui fit lâcher violemment la cage qu'il transportait avec précaution. Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites, son pouls s'était accéléré, sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher. Bref, la surprise avait paralysé Hagrid et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

_"Oh par Merlin ! C'est impossible !"_

Devant lui se tenait en piteux état Lilly et James Potter accompagnés de Sirius Black.


	9. Rencontre du troisième type

**Disclaimer** : Allez, on le dit vite pour que çà passe mieux : HP est à la- madame-qui-est-enceinte-une-troisième fois-ce-qui-va-peut-être-retardé-la- sortie-du-prochain-tome (pour ceux qui l'ont pas reconnu c'est JK Rowling !). SW est à Georges Lucas et le poème est un extrait d'Ulysse de Lord Alfred Tennyson. Voilà, le reste est à moi. Quoi quel reste ?

**Note : **Désolé du retard ! je sais que ce chapitre a près de 10 jours de retard mais, deux raisons à cela : déménagement Belgique-France (donc repas famille, sortie amis et tout le tralala) et panne de modem pendant 5 jours (en fait, c'est le PC de ma sœur qui déconne donc j'ai récupéré le modem (OUAIS !)

**Réponses au review :**

**Onarluca **: Bon, après une fin sadique, ben une autre fin sadique ! Désolé du retard, mais j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes. Merci !

**Diony :** Une torture de devoir s'arrêter ? faut pas écrire çà, on va croire que je suis un auteur cruel qui fait du mal à se pauvres petits lecteurs. Heu...attendez...mais çà me plait çà ! J'espère que le mélange sera toujours à la hauteur et encore merci ! J'adore en plus les compliments donc merci pour ta review. Combien de temps pour les ressemblances ? Hum soit je dis que j'y passe un temps fou, soit je dis que çà vient au fur et à mesure de l'écriture...hum je vous laisse choisir ! Han Solo est toujours vivant fera-t-il une apparition ? Peut-être bien ! Voilà la suite !

**Mileslerenard **: Oui enfin ! lol ! Et enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Espérons que cela soit d'aussi bonne qualité que les précédents !

**Jessica Angel :** Que va-t-il se passer ? Hummm ben en fait l'héritier de Voldemort va être embaucher à Disneyland où harry viendra faire un tour après avoir étouffé Voldy avec une patate trop chaude qu'il lui a servi dans le resto où il est serveur parce qu'il s'est fait virer de Poudlard pour avoir...heu...ben c'est plus simple si je vous dis d'attendre la suite, mais je suis ouvert à suggestion ! merci pour ta review jess !

**GabrielleTrompeLaMort :** 50 ! Tu as fais la 50ème review pour cette fic toi qui étais là depuis le début ! C'est un symbole des plus plaisants ! C'est vrai que tu connais un peu la suite, mais bon, comme Yoda dit, toujours en mouvement est l'avenir ! Cà y est, plus de banque, plus de pâtes (à mon désespoir, j'en ai marre des salades !) et ma chambre (surtout ma bibliothèque) Jumelle Sadique voici ce chapitre ! Bon, comme t'es en vacances, t'as le temps pour lire ce chapitre ! Signé : le maître des mouchoirs, jumeau sadique !

**Lunenoire :** Des gardes du corps ? Arggg, va falloir un budget pour çà, oh zut. Mais bon, c'est pas çà qui m'empêchera d'être sadique de nouveau. L'ai-je été cette fois aussi ? Hum A vous de voir ! Comment Harry a revécu les souvenirs ? No comment ! C'est pas drôle sinon !Comment James et Lilly sont encore en vie ? Ben en fait, c'était leur doublure à Halloween, ils sont jamais mort ! Non, sérieusement, la réponse ne saurait tarder !

**Mangafana **: Bienvenue parmi nous ! Une nouvelle revieweuse j'en suis heureux ! Je suis heureux que l'idée te plaise vraiment et j'espère que tu auras pu lire la suite. Perso je préfère aussi la suite de RdJ donc c'est pour çà que l'histoire se situe à cette époque. Luke et Mara sont mes préférés c'est pour çà qu'ils apparaissent plus que les autres. Pour le couple Harry-Ginny, je dirais qu'il y a failli ne pas exister et je ne peux même pas garantir qu'il survivra aux prochains chapitres, çà dépend de mon humeur. J'ai lu jusqu'au vestige de l'empire (sorti en juin) donc je connais les yuzaha vongs, ceux-ci sont évoqués parfois mais vu que tout le monde ne connaît pas parfaitement SW, j'ai réduit les passages avec eux pour ne pas perdre mes lecteurs dans tout le cheminement historique et ne garder que les grands éléments, en plus, même si je sais à peu près comment se finit le conflit, n'ayant pas les détails, j'ai zappé les YV pour ne pas entrer en conflit avec le NOJ. Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Andromède :** Schtroumphette Kangourou, comment va ton esprit de contradiction ? il a un nom lui aussi ? Comme ton esprit créatif qui devrait prendre un somnifère si tu ne veux pas devenir folle à force ! j'admire tes efforts pour te contenir alors voilà la suite ! Signé : Central des musiques, maîtres des mouchoirs, soutien moral !

**Beru ou Blob :** Bienvenu ! Me torturer ? faut y penser, c'est pas bête, mais j'ai engagé des gardes du corps !

**Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen :** Merci pour ta review!

**Boneless :** Heureux que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Il est possible que des mots ou des lettres sautent de temps à autre, je n'ai pas de betareaders et côté relecture, je n'aime guère çà et comme je veux vous donner les chapitres aussitôt après les avoirs écris, il m'arrive de laisser des fautes. Désolé ! C'est vrai qu'il y a une référence à Fol Œil, tout comme il y aura une référence à l'empire contre attaque dans celui-ci. Méchants ? Gentils ? Toute la question est là, mais la réponse...Encore Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontres du troisième type**

Le matin était levé depuis plusieurs heures et Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse, maître des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard et Professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques était déjà au travail depuis le lever du jour quand cela se produisit.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de trouver de nouveaux gardiens pour l'entrée de l'école et les sphinx qu'il avait commandés étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tôt quand Hagrid eut la surprise de sa vie. La surprise lui fit lâcher violemment la cage qu'il transportait avec précaution. Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites, son pouls s'était accéléré, sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher. Bref, la surprise avait paralysé Hagrid et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

_"Oh par Merlin ! C'est impossible !"_

Devant lui se tenait en piteux état Lilly et James Potter accompagnés de Sirius Black.

_-Flash-back-_

Le puits des âmes n'avait plus servi depuis une éternité. Rare étaient ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de ce lieu de magie pure, et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient prétendre y accéder et en revenir vivant. Pour tout dire, aux connaissances de Lord Voldemort, ils étaient trois à pouvoir prétendre utiliser la magie de cet endroit : Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et lui-même. Et il savait que Potter n'était pas au courant de l'existence du puits contrairement à ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus.

Ce puits avait dans l'histoire servi deux fois : la première fois il y a bien longtemps pour ressusciter un soi-disant Dieu de l'Egypte antique, la deuxième fois voici presque 2000 ans pour ressusciter ce prophète qu'une partie des moldus vénérait. Le prix à payer était cher pour faire revenir les morts mais en l'occurrence c'était un bon investissement que Voldemort était prêt à consentir.

La légende voulait que le puits soit l'entrée des limbes, appelé parfois l'Enfer dans certaines religions, et que celle-ci soit gardée par un antique démon, toutefois si la première affirmation était vraie, le démon lui était aux abonnés absents.

Devant lui, des files d'âmes errantes avançaient à travers un porche gravé dans la roche. Un autre portail de ce genre existait, mais son accès était limité depuis plusieurs années par le ministère de la magie. Les portes du monde des morts ne devaient devenir une attraction touristique, trop de choses étaient en jeu. Combien de personnes auraient succombé à l'envie de se servir de ces portails pour retrouver des personnes chères trop tôt disparues ?

Le sombre seigneur avait failli lui aussi passer ses portes quinze ans auparavant, il n'y avait échappé que grâce à l'intervention d'un allié des plus inattendus : Potter. Derrière cette arche, s'étendait le cinquième cercle de l'enfer, le plus clément d'entre eux : le royaume des morts. La légende voulait que les trois cercles extérieurs étaient réservés aux créatures démoniaques tandis que le cercle interne était le sanctuaire du Roi-démon que nul mortel n'avait vu, même Voldemort ignorait à quoi ils ressemblaient alors qu'il se préparait à les invoquer.

Le plan étant magnifique, réellement brillant et il fallait un cerveau supérieur pour avoir pu imaginer un tel chef d'œuvre de cruauté. Mais Voldemort ne pouvait prétendre en être l'auteur. Une fois de plus, il avait trouvé son inspiration auprès de son maître : le grand Salazar Serpentard. Celui-ci avait jadis ambitionné mettre ce plan à exécution mais il n'avait eu le temps, ou la volonté, de mener son projet à son terme.

Rendu au pied de l'arche, il concentra toute son énergie magique et lança son incantation :

_« Seigneurs des limbes, entendez mon appel, que les courants de l'espace portent en cette poussière d'étoiles mon message. Seigneur Flâam tu n'es pas de notre galaxie mais du fond de la nuit d'aussi loin que l'infini descends jusqu'ici, réponds à mon invitation. Moi Lord Voldemort, je t'invoque toi le Roi-démon »_

Ce faisant le sombre seigneur souffla sur une poignée de poussière d'étoiles qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main. Celle-ci s'envola en direction de l'arche et à peine l'avait-elle franchi qu'un doux bourdonnement s'éleva de la porte et s'intensifia. Les runes inscrites sur les montants de l'arche se mirent à luire faiblement dans l'obscurité des galeries. Le bourdonnement s'accentua pour devenir une douce musique qui s'accompagna de vibrations grandissantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, une surface rouge lisse et opaque emplit le vide de l'arche. Une voix inhumaine se fit entendre provoquant des remous sur l'étrange surface.

_« Qui es-tu mortel pour déranger ainsi le seigneur des cinq cercles ? »_

Voldemort, bien qu'être malfaisant et puissant, ne put s'empêcher de trembler devant la puissance qui émanait de cette voix. Il savait que le seigneur Flâam, comme ceux qui avaient été bannis dans les limbes, ne pouvait prendre consistance dans cette dimension mais il ne doutait pas que sil celui-ci avait pu prendre corps, il aurait été des plus imposants.

_« Seigneur Flâam, Voldemort est mon nom, descendant de Salazar Serpentard et c'est moi qui ai invoqué ta présence en ce monde. »_

La surface vira au bleu et les remous suggéraient que son interlocuteur devait rire de l'autre côté.

_« Lord Voldemort, oui, de toi, j'ai entendu parler. Tes victimes, quelques un de mes invités sont. Ta réputation à moi est parvenue. Curieux je suis de savoir les raisons qui te motive. Rares sont les vivants qui osent venir en ces lieux, plus rares encore sont ceux qui auraient osé m'invoquer. Parle mortel, divertis moi et la vie sauve, peut-être tu auras. »_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Voldemort, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

_« Seigneur Flâam, vous qui parcourûtes la Terre voici plus de mille ans et dont l'accès à ce monde vous fut interdit par l'Emrys, votre aide j'implore pour accomplir une vengeance. Votre vengeance contre les descendants de l'Emrys, ma vengeance contre un terrible ennemi. Un millénaire à passer, mais cette atteinte qui fut jadis faite à votre grandeur, aujourd'hui peut être effacée. »_

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes. Cela suffit à Voldemort pour comprendre qu'il avait su captiver l'attention de Flâam. La voix revint à la charge, puissante, pleine de haine et de colère.

_« Une insulte cela fut. Nul ne peut s'en prendre au maître des cercles sans en payer le prix. L'Emrys avait de grands pouvoirs et son charme toujours efficace est. Arpenter ton monde je ne puis plus désormais, mais cet affront ne restera pas impuni. Les descendants de l'Emrys et sa lignée doivent disparaître. Demande ce que tu as à demander, mon aide tu auras. »_

Le seigneur des ténèbres retint un soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de trahir son trouble. Il était encore en vie et son interlocuteur était prêt à envisager son idée. C'était déjà bien.

_« Parmi vous, marche trois individus dont la vie me serait utile à l'heure qu'il est. Accordez leur le droit de franchir à nouveau l'arche et de revenir marcher parmi les vivants. Ils seront le vaisseau de notre vengeance. J'invoque l'Axentuar. Nul ne nous permettra mieux qu'eux d'anéantir nos ennemis.»_

_« Bien, je vois de qui tu veux parler. A ta requête je veux bien accéder. Que ceux qui ont franchi l'arche, la franchisse à nouveau. »_

L'arche devint lumineuse, véritablement aveuglante, pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre sa forme originelle. Quand la luminosité redevint acceptable, trois corps nus gisaient au sol, bien vivants.

Et le rire lugubre de Lord Voldemort résonna contre les parois des galeries, se propageant jusque dans le tréfonds de la Terre. Les fléaux étaient de retour…

_-Fin du flash-back-_

Il ne rêvait pas, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette. Ce n'était pas une hallucination, à moins que…une vision…oui, peut-être était-ce une vision…non. Il n'était pas endormi, cela ne pouvait être une vision…à moins que…oui à moins qu'il soit endormi et qu'il rêve qu'il est éveillé…cela pouvait bien être un rêve finalement…

_« Hagrid ! »_

La voix de Sirius vint sortir Hagrid de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé en voyant devant lui trois personnes qu'il croyait morte.

_« Hagrid » reprit Sirius, visiblement épuisé « aidez nous. Nous devons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, vite ! »_

_« Si…Sirius ? C'est bien vous ? » Hagrid secoua la tête « Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous êtes mort. Et Lily et James aussi. Je suis mort ? C'est ça ? Je suis mort et je vous ai rejoint ? »_

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire empli de fatigue.

_« Non Hagrid, vous n'êtes pas mort, et nous non plus. Enfin, plus maintenant. C'est pour çà que nous devons voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il faut lui expliquer. »_

Lilly, qui n'avait prononcé un mot tout comme James, s'avança vers le demi-géant.

_« Hagrid, c'est bien moi, c'est bien votre petite fleur de Lys. Nous sommes revenus. » lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire._

_« Incroyable, c'est incroyable »_ répéta Hagrid.

_« Hagrid » reprit James « Il faut que nous allions voir le professeur Dumbledore rapidement. Voldemort prépare quelque chose et il faut le prévenir sinon nous courons à la catastrophe »_

Hagrid semblait perdu toutefois il murmura un « bien entendu » qui n'échappa à aucun des revenants. Finalement il secoua la tête et sembla reprendre pied.

«_Vous pourriez être des mangemorts ayant pris du polynectar. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous laisser voir le professeur Dumbledore. »_ dit-il en secouant la tête.

_« Mais voyons Hagrid, comment les mangemorts auraient pu trouver un morceau de chacun d'entre nous ? »_ répondit un peu agacé Sirius

« heu… je n'avais pas pensé à çà»

_« Hagrid » intervint calmement James « Dites simplement au professeur Dumbledore que lorsque le phénix pleure, le lion rugit. Il comprendra. »_

Résigné Hagrid hocha la tête.

_« Je peux faire çà. Attendez moi dans ma cabane, je reviendrais vous chercher si le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir. »_

James hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_« Allez-y. Nous sommes morts pendant près de quinze ans, attendre quelques minutes ne nous tuera pas…à nouveau »_ ce qui lui valut une petite claque sur la tête de la part de sa douce épouse.

_« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ? »_

_« Non mon ange, et c'est pour çà que tu m'aimes »_ lui rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue.

Hagrid parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard dans un drôle d'état. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lilly et James Potter attendaient devant les grilles de Poudlard comme deux décennies auparavant ils attendaient la rentrée des classes, enfin façon de parler.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir du mot de passe tant son esprit était embrouillé.

_« Queue de castor »_ lança-t-il finalement à la gargouille qui voulut bien le laisser passer.

Gravissant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, Hagrid se retrouva bien vite dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Toutefois celui-ci n'était pas seul. Le ministre de la magie lui tenait compagnie ainsi que la directrice adjointe de l'école et le professeur de Potion.

_« Ah Hagrid ! Nos sphinx sont-ils bien arrivés ? »_ s'enquit le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe.

Rubeus hocha la tête encore ébranlé par ce qu'il devait annoncer.

_« Professeur Dumbledore, je…enfin j'ai….non…plutôt…ils… »_

Rogue grimaça de mépris. Passe encore que Dumbledore ai engagé Hagrid comme garde-chasse, mais lui confier un poste d'enseignant, c'était tellement ridicule.

_« Des problèmes de mémoire Hagrid ? »_ demanda narquoisement Sévérus.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Rogue qu'il fixa pendant quelques secondes.

_« Je sais que vous me croyez idiot professeur Rogue, seulement si j'ai du mal à m'exprimer c'est que la nouvelle que j'apporte est incroyable. »_

Rogue resta coi quelques secondes. Jamais le demi-géant n'avait osé lui parler ainsi depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, comment beaucoup d'autres, il avait bien trop peur de lui.

Hagrid se retourna alors vers le directeur.

_« Monsieur le directeur, Lilly et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black demandent à vous voir. Ils attendent dans ma cabane. »_

Le regard amusé du professeur Dumbledore se changea soudain en curiosité pure et il se pencha légèrement vers Hagrid pour sonder les tréfonds de son âme. La réaction de Rogue fut plus véhémente.

_« Quoi ? » hurla-t-il « Mais vous avez oublié qu'ils sont morts triple buse ! La boisson ne vous réussit pas ! »_

Minerva lâcha un hoquet de surprise tandis que sa tasse de thé se brisait au sol. Et le ministre de la magie fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait réellement être car lui croyait Hagrid sans aucun doute.

_« Un piège, cela peut-il être un piège ? »_ demanda-t-il au directeur.

_« Hagrid ? »_ interrogea ce dernier

_« James m'a aussi dit de vous dire que lorsque le phénix pleure, le lion rugit, professeur. Il a dit que vous comprendriez. »_

La lueur de malice revint bien vite briller dans la prunelle des yeux du professeur et son sourire énigmatique vint bouleverser les convictions de Rogue. La tension qui s'était emparée du vieil homme avait disparu aux paroles d'Hagrid.

_« Hé bien, pour une surprise s'en est une » répondit Albus en se levant « Et si nous allions voir d'anciens élèves qui reviennent nous rendre visite Minerva ? »_

Minerva hocha la tête intriguée et se leva aussi. La confiance qu'elle vouait à cet homme n'avait de limites, et si il disait que c'était bien James, Sirius et Lilly qui attendaient dehors, alors c'était la vérité. Toutefois tout le monde n'était pas aussi facile à convaincre.

_« Professeur Dumbledore, ils sont morts, tués par un avada Kedavra, ils ne peuvent nous attendre gaiement dehors. Cà pourrait être un piège grossier et vous pauvre fou, vous vous précipitez dedans ! Et vous, vous le suivez comme des moutons qui iraient à l'abattoir ! »_ cria excédé Rogue.

Albus se retourna vers son professeur de potions et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tout amusement avait disparu du regard du directeur qui le regardait avec un regard dur et impérieux qui aurait fait baissé les yeux à Voldemort en personne.

_« Sévérus, je tolère beaucoup de chose, et j'en pardonne davantage encore mais là vous frisez avec des limites qui ne vaudrait mieux pas franchir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Sévérus ? »_

Le professeur de potion hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore était le seul sorcier dont Voldemort avait peur, il venait d'entrevoir l'homme qui avait défait jadis Grindelwald, un homme qu'il ne valait mieux pas défier et mettre en colère.

_« Bien » repris Dumbledore en souriant comme si de rien n'était « ne faisons pas attendre plus nos invités »_

_**~oOo~**_

L'univers autour de lui se colora d'un blanc laiteux et imperméable à toute vision puis, le décor apparut. Autour de lui s'étendait un marécage à perte de vue, l'obscurité semblait hanter les lieux, le soleil ne semblai jamais avoir éclairé l'endroit. L'environnement offrait un aspect sinistre. Peut-être était-ce çà l'enfer ? Tout ne semblait que bourbier et monstres invisibles. Un cri lointain, inhumain presque surnaturel dans ce paysage embrumé vint chatouiller les oreilles d'Harry. Un frisson de terreur s'empara de lui.

Pourtant, pourtant cet endroit lui semblait familier, comme si il était déjà venu en cet endroit, comme si il avait déjà arpenté ces terres.

Un bip sonore le fit se retourner. Devant lui, une scène des plus étrange se déroulait. Un cylindre blanc sur pattes, non, pardon sur roulette semblait se bagarrer avec un elfe de maison. A bien y regarder, non, la créature, bien que ressemblant aux elfes de maisons, était quelques peu différente. Soudain, il la reconnut. Il l'avait déjà vu dans d'autres rêves, ceux de maître Skywalker. Rêves ? Alors il était en train de rêver ? Mais pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement être éveillé, s'être réveillé dans les bras de Ginny dans la salle commune, mais alors que se passait-il ? La créature le regardait maintenant.

_« Je me demande pourquoi tu es ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle_

_« Je…je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un » s'entendit-il répondre_

_« A la recherche ? » un large sourire s'élargit sur le visage de l'elfe froissant encore plus la peau ridée « Mais il me semble que tu as trouvé quelqu'un, non ? »_

_Harry se força à sourire._

_« Evidemment…mais » _

_« T'aider je puis…oui…oui… »_

_Inexplicablement, Harry voulait faire confiance à l'étrange créature, mais comment un individu aussi minuscule pouvait-il l'aider dans sa quête ?_

_« je ne le crois malheureusement pas » répondit-il « je suis à la recherche de mes origines »_

_« Oui…Oui » répondit la créature « tes parents tu cherches »_

_« Non » répondit-il à regret « Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps »_

La créature évalua Harry de bas en haut et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre qui trônait là. Il se pencha vers lui, ses deux oreilles s'aplatissant quelque peu vers lui.

_« T'aider je puis »_

_« Je ne veux pas de ton aide, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir de ce trou boueux, visqueux »_

_« Boueux ? Visqueux ? Ici je vis ! » _

_« Ca suffit ! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant, j'ai à faire »_

_« Combien de disparus qui n'ont pas disparus qui sont allés ailleurs ? Combien s'en sont allés où vont les évadés, chercher un guérisseur ? Combien de parents qui reviennent parce que l'enfant qu'ils aiment est toujours le leur ? La vie, la mort, on entre, on sort, c'est tout. On veille, on dort, on aime un corps, on y prends goût, on aime encore, encore plus fort, encore plus fou, et puis après la guerre, la paix, c'est tout. Combien j'en ai compté qui se sont égarés parce qu'ils étaient perdus dans les recoins des villes ? Combien qui s'en foutent qui ont laissé leur doute derrière un carré de fleurs ? On ne choisis pas çà vient comme çà, on est choisis c'est tout. On fait ce qu'on doit avec ce qu'on a, on est en vie c'est tout. Combien de disparus qui reviennent parce qu'ils aiment encore ? »_

Harry regardait la créature, comme hypnotisé par ses paroles.

_« Peuvent-ils revenir ? »_ demanda-t-il simplement

La créature lui adressa un sourire emplie d'une sagesse infinie et d'une tendresse débordante.

_« Le contraire de la vie, la mort n'est point. Car l'opposé de la mort, la naissance cela est. »_

La créature se leva et se dirigea vers les tréfonds des marécages. A la lisière des arbres qui peuplaient l'endroit, la créature se retourna vers une dernière fois.

_« Il n'y a pas d'émotions , il y a la paix ;_

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance ;_

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité ;_

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la force »_

Yoda secoua la tête.

_« Etait-ce la bonne voie, je ne le sais. Pendant des millénaires, elle nous a conduit. Des gardiens, nous avons été. Toujours entre le danger et le peuple nous nous sommes dressés. Des soldats nous n'étions pas. Bien des conflits nous avons ignorés enfermés dans nos principes que nous étions. Aux nouvelles générations, la voie nouvelle s'ouvre. Réalisée va être la prophétie. L'équilibre la force va retrouver. Temps il est que comme les sorcières de Dathomir, se lève les Cymbrogis de la Terre. Votre place dans l'ordre, reprendre vous devez. A Albus, transmets mes paroles jeune Padawan. »_

Et tandis que maître Yoda s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité des marais de Dagobah, le décor s'estompait.

_« Harry ! »_ l'appela une voix qu'il reconnut facilement, _« nous allons être en retard en cours » _lui glissa Ginny en serrant sa main.

_« J'arrive »_ répondit-il en lui souriant faiblement.

Et lorsque il essaya de se lever, il sentit clairement ses jambes tremblaient. Ginny et Hermione aussi l'avaient remarqué.

_« Harry ? Ca va ? »_ demanda Mione

Il lui adressa un regard un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas.

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ répondit-il sincèrement _« J'ai eu une vision étrange »_

Hermione se leva brusquement.

_« Une vision ? Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Tu as vu ce que préparais Voldemort ? »_

Harry secoua la tête.

_« Non, non, ce n'était pas ce genre de vision là. C'était différent. Je crois que c'était un souvenir du professeur Skywalker, mais pour moi. »_

_« Comment çà ? »_ demanda Ginny, inquiète.

_« Hé bien, c'était clairement un évènement de la vie du professeur mais qui m'était destiné. Les paroles m'étaient adressées »_

« _Et de quoi çà parlais ? »_ demanda Hermione, pour sa part plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

_« De mes parents. Je partais à la recherche de mes parents et le maître du professeur Skywalker m'a dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Quand je lui ai demandé si ils pouvaient revenir, il m'a répondu : Le contraire de la vie, la mort n'est point. Car l'opposé de la mort, la naissance cela est. »_

_« Viens, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore, il faut le prévenir. »_ conclu Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_« Oui, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore, j'ai un message pour lui. »_

Le groupe de Gryffondors quitta la salle commune mais au lieu de prendre la direction du cours de DCFM, ils prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant Rusard, ne les manqua pas. Le regard torve, la morve au nez, la bave aux lèvres, il les toisa un par un.

_« Où courez-vous comme çà jeunes gens ? Je vous y prends, à sécher un cours à préparer un sale coup, vous allez voir, il n'y aura personne pour vous sauver cette fois »_

_« Ha, vous voilà ! » le coupa une voie de jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien « Luke m'envoyait vous prévenir, il avait peur que vous ne l'attendiez trop longtemps, il apprends à Ben à voler et sera un peu en retard. »_

_« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »_ le coupa Argus.

La rousse dame se retourna vivement vers le vil concierge et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette femme était une véritable flamme : chaleureuse, réconfortante et éblouissante mais tout aussi dangereuse quand il le fallait. Sans oublier qu'elle était intelligente et drôle. Les demoiselles de Poudlard ne pouvaient rivaliser avec une telle créature, le cœur du professeur Skywalker était incontestablement entre de bonnes mains.

_« Moi ? Mara Jade Skywalker. L'épouse du professeur Skywalker et un maître jedi à qui il ne vaudrait mieux pas chercher querelles. Sinon, même au fond de l'estomac du Sarlaac vous ne seriez à l'abri, et toute la progéniture des Siths ne sauraient m'empêcher de vous débusquer. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée. »_ lui répondit-elle en poussant devant elle les quatre Gryffondors laissant Rusard planté là, seul au milieu du couloir.

_« Merci madame »_ répondit timidement Ron

_« Oh appelez-moi Mara, madame ça me vieillis trop et j'aime vraiment pas ça _» leur dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

_« En tout cas, vous nous avez tiré d'un mauvais pas »_ répliqua Hermione

_« Avec plaisir ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs, puisque nous avons cours ensemble, enfin sauf vous miss Weasley, vous devriez être en classe »_

_« Cours avec vous ? Mais le professeur Skywalker… »_

_« …s'amuse comme un petit fou avec son fils et ses neveux. Donnez à Luke et Jaina quelque chose qui vole et vous ferez d'eux des gens heureux. Ce sont des vrais gamins quand il s'agit de voler. Alors je vais faire cours à sa place. »_

Cela parut rassurer les quatre jeunes gens tout autant que de les exciter au plus haut point, mais ils avaient quelque chose à faire et ne pourraient assister à ce cours.

_« Nous devons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, Harry a eu des visions._ » l'informa Ron qui eut le droit à un regard assassin de la part d'Harry.

_« Des visions ? »_ interrogea Mara

_« Oui » répondit Harry « d'ailleurs vous pourrez peut-être m'aider. »_

_« Dis toujours »_

_« J'étais dans des marais et il y avait une drôle de créature verte avec de grandes oreilles qui m'attendait. Elle m'a parlé de mes parents, elle a parlé de la Force, de Dathomir, vous y comprenez quelque chose professeur ? »_

Le visage de Mara s'était assombri quelque peu avant de s'éclairer de nouveau quand elle se rendit compte que les jeunes gens attendaient sa réponse.

_« Maître Yoda, tu as vu maître Yoda. Il était le mentor de mon époux, c'est lui qui lui as transmis une partie de son savoir. Il faudra que tu nous racontes ta vision avec précision. »_

_« Vous croyez que j'ai vu l'avenir ? »_ demanda Harry

Mara eut un triste sourire.

_« Toujours en mouvement est l'avenir. C'est ce qu'a un jour dit Maître Yoda à Luke. Non, ce n'est pas l'avenir, Maître Yoda est mort il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant. »_

Elle s'arrêta un moment repensant à une conversation avec son mari. « _Luke, viens, c'est Harry, ça commence » _pensa-t-elle en direction de son mari. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre «_J'arrive, laisse le y aller »_

_« Le professeur Dumbledore est dans la cabane de Hagrid, vous viendrez nous voir après. Luke voudrais vous parler…après… »_

Elle leur sourit tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans les couloirs. Ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être très intéressant.

_« Elle est cool ! »_ commenta Ron une fois sorti du château

_« Je suis d'accord » intervint Hermione « le professeur Skywalker a de la chance »_

_« Oui ! »_ fit rêveusement Ron, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

Arrivés devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, ils hésitèrent à frapper car des voies inconnues en sortaient. Finalement Harry cogna à la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'on vint leur ouvrir.

Une fois la porte ouverte, le spectacle n'était guère celui auquel s'était attendu la joyeuse petite bande. Sirius, James et Lilly étaient assis dans des fauteuils faisant face à la porte.

L'étonnement, la joie, la peur, la surprise, le bonheur, le doute, l'appréhension. Toutes ces émotions passèrent en même temps sur les visages des anciens Maraudeurs et d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor avait les yeux écarquillés de voir ce spectacle et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui maintenant.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par la voie d'une jeune femme qui s'approchait du jeune garçon.

_« Harry. Mon enfant, comment tu nous as manqué…_ » lui dit-elle en sanglotant, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Harry mis du temps à comprendre que ses parents et son parrain étaient bel et bien là, dans la même salle que lui en chair et en os. Pleurant depuis plusieurs minutes sans en avoir conscience, Harry prononça le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en ce moment de trouble intense.

_« Maman ! »_


	10. Révélations

**Disclaimer** : Allez, on le dit vite pour que çà passe mieux : HP est à JK Rowling !). SW est à Georges Lucas et le poème est un extrait d'Ulysse de Lord Alfred Tennyson. Voilà, le reste est à moi. Quoi quel reste ???

**Note :** voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu !! Je suis bien heureux d'avoir dépassé les 70 reviews, si on arrivait à 100 çà serait génial alors à vous de jouer !!!

**Réponses au review :**

**Onarluca :** Les tickets sont payants, c'est mieux : ca rapporte plus et çà dissuade trop de monde d'en prendre ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, tu auras une partie de ta réponse.

**Andromède **: Eh Crazy schtroumphette !!! Bon, promis, tu n'auras pas à me faire bouffer le guichet, quoique vu ce que j'ai prévu peut-être que si tout compte fait !!! Pourquoi monsieur Obscur les as fait revenir ?? Réponse dans ce chapitre enfin d'une certaine façon...Interro sur les classiques la semaine prochaine donc révise bien ! Honte à toi de ne pas avoir reconnu Yoda !

**Lysbeth-Beriawen** : Si je ne me trompe tu dois être l'unique personne a avoir fait la remarque sur le seigneur Flâam, dois-je comprendre que les autres ne l'ont pas vu ? En tout cas, heureux que tu adores si çà t'empêche de me tuer !

**Aqualine d'aquarius** : 13ème ticket ? Bah si t'y tiens ! Mais j'ai renforcé le système de sécurité : c'est des géants qui assure ma protection alors pour me tuer...Oui, mes fins de chapitres sont toujours sadiques, celle là ne fera pas exception !

**Miss-Tania** : Comment sont-ils encore en vie ? Hé bien le truc va être révélé, il suffit de lire ! J'aime les surprises donc je promets encore une grosse surprise pour ce chapitre, mais à force je vais être à court !

**Lulune **: Anakin skywalker est le père de Luke et de Leia. Leia épouse Yan Solo et ils ont 3 enfants : Jacen et Jaina, puis Anakin nommé comme leur grand père ! Et voilà !

**Mileslerenard **: Ben pauvre Harry, il est parfois à des lieux de là, et puis reconnaître ses parents morts, çà mets du temps !! Merci !

**Gini95 **: Ben voilà la suite, mais rassure moi, y'a pas que l'avertissement que t'avais aimé au précédent chapitre ?

**Luffynette :** Merci !

**Beru ou Bloub :** Pas de torture, les géants sont pas d'accord !!! niark niark !

**Alinemcb54 :** Ben c'est marrant de torturer et nos personnages et nos lecteurs en même temps, je crois que c'est pour çà que les auteurs sont si sadiques ! J'adore ta review en tout cas, çà donne envie d'écrire la suite des reviews comme çà ! Je crois que j'aurais quand même du mal avec un sabre laser donc je vais me contenter de manier les mots ! Et promis je continue ! The force will be with you, forever !

**Hybride1 :** Merci !!! Voici la suite

**Aiko17 :** Bon, je vais moins vite que précédemment, mais j'avoue que les ficelles tragiques commencent à se réduire et que pour trouver de quoi vous tenir en haleine il faut que je creuse toujours plus profond, la preuve avec ce chapitre ! Si ca continues je vais tous les changer en schtroumph na ! Tu as peur ? Tu as raison d'avoir peur ! La réponse à cette question là ne sera pas donné immédiatement bien qu'il y ai des indices pour vous orienter.

**Popov :** D'autres auteurs à trucider ?? Je t'ai reconnu tu es ce serial killer d'auteurs de ffnet !!! A moi les géants !!!! Voici la fic !

Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Une fois la porte ouverte, le spectacle n'était guère celui auquel s'était attendu la joyeuse petite bande. Sirius, James et Lilly étaient assis dans des fauteuils faisant face à la porte.

L'étonnement, le joie, la peur, la surprise, le bonheur, le doute, l'appréhension. Toutes ces émotions passèrent en même temps sur les visages des anciens Maraudeurs et d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor avait les yeux écarquillés de voir ce spectacle et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui maintenant.

Le silence qui s'était installé fut brisé par la voie d'une jeune femme qui s'approchait du jeune garçon.

« Harry. Mon enfant, comment tu nous as manqué... » lui dit-elle en sanglotant, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Harry mis du temps à comprendre que ses parents et son parrain étaient bel et bien là, dans la même salle que lui en chair et en os. Pleurant depuis plusieurs minutes sans en avoir conscience, Harry prononça le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en ce moment de trouble intense.

« Maman ! »

Bercé par les bras de sa mère, Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot et se contentait de pleurer à chaudes larmes profitant de l'étreinte maternelle trop longtemps ignorée. Debout à quelques pas de là, James observait avec émotion les retrouvailles entre son fils et sa femme, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sirius lui arborait un sourire victorieux et avait l'air des plus satisfait tandis que Minerva, Albus et Arthur regardaient la scène avec beaucoup de tendresse. La seule à avoir gardé l'esprit clair était bien entendu Hermione qui se demandait comment cela était possible mais le silence poignant qui s'était installé fut brisé par le seul qui pouvait tenir un tel rôle : Sévérus Rogue.

« Mais nom d'un corbeau noir, comment diantre cela est-il possible ? Vous êtes morts ! » cracha-t-il.

Ce qui lui valut un regard particulièrement assassin de Sirius et d'Hagrid qui fut celui à réagir avec le plus de véhémence.

« Rogue, oiseau de malheur, ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire et garder votre cynisme au fond de vos chaudrons ? »

Le professeur de potions allait répliquer quand Albus intervint pour mettre fin à la querelle.

« Suffit. Réjouissons-nous plutôt de ce miracle, il sera temps après de savoir comment cela est arrivé. »

« En fait » intervint Sirius « j'aimerais plutôt vous le conter maintenant, cela permettra à Harry et ses parents de profiter d'un peu d'intimité par la suite. »

Albus consulta Harry du regard, celui-ci étant le plus concerné par la question. Le plus jeune des Potter hocha la tête bien que visiblement encore sonné.

« Lorsque je suis tombé à travers l'arche au ministère, je suis tombé dans un monde intermédiaire. Pas vraiment mort mais pas vraiment vivant j'ai erré dans ce lieu des semaines durant, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Lilly et James. Le Prior Incantatem a en effet libéré leurs âmes, mais ils étaient encore coincés sur ce plan de conscience là. Il y a quelques heures, un phénomène étrange s'est produit. Le voile entre les mondes s'est rompu un bref instant et nous nous sommes retrouvés en plein milieu du département des mystères, à l'endroit même où j'avais disparu. Moi n'ayant jamais quitté mon corps, je n'ai eu aucun souci pour comment dire...ressusciter. Cela n'aura pas dû être possible pour James et Lilly puisque leurs enveloppes charnelles ont disparu. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que leurs corps les attendaient au pied de l'arche et ont attiré leur âme. Cela, nous ne nous l'expliquons pas. »

Grande était la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de tout les adultes présents dans la petite cabane. Rassembler le corps et l'âme, surtout un corps sensé avoir disparu environ quinze ans auparavant, comment cela était-il possible ? Luke entra dans la cabane tandis que les plus folles explications passaient dans les esprits de chacun.

« Vous voulez nous faire croire que quelqu'un a déposé les corps de Lilly et James, des corps qui ont disparu après que Voldemort les ai tués voici seize ans ? Mais qui aurait pu faire çà ? Et qui en avait les raisons ? » demanda Rogue, des plus sceptiques.

« Moi. » répondit une voix décharnée que presque personne ne put reconnaître mais qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Luke et d'Albus.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » marmonna Albus tandis que se matérialisait sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée une forme lumineuse qui pris peu à peu les trais d'une petite créature verte aux grandes oreilles.

« Maître Yoda » salua Luke en inclinant la tête en direction de son ancien mentor.

« Vieilli tu as, mon garçon. Mais assagi tu es devenu, la paix intérieure enfin tu as trouvé. Juste était la prophétie, mais mal nous l'avions interprété. L'équilibre la force a recouvré, ainsi que la république. Bien des épreuves avec succès elle a passé et bien d'autre lui reste à affronter mais solide sont désormais ses fondations. Les millénaires passeront et la République restera tandis que toujours les gardiens les jedis en seront. Fier de toi, les anciens sont. Mais un point de rupture Maître Windu a ici trouvé. Temps est venu que les Cymbrogis de la Terre marche à nouveau aux côtés des jedis, frères dans la force. Temps est venu que les descendants de l'Emrys se révèlent et des profondeurs du néant s'élève une menace plus grande encore. Menacée est la vie elle-même. Dansent les ombres et tombent les lumières, c'est entre les ténèbres et les étoiles que se trouve le salut. Unis par le temps et l'espace sont les cœurs qui vibrent ensemble, plus fort seront les bars qui se dresseront contre la menace. Un, Lumière et Obscurité font. Venu est le temps du nouvel ordre jedi, ici commence son voyage. »

Yoda se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Bien tourné tu as, mon ancien Padawan. Quitté le temple, un bon choix cela s'est avéré. Pour ton peuple, un exemple tu es. Parmi les maîtres, un grand tu aurais été, mais mort tu serais désormais. Enfant de l'Emrys, libérer la vérité tu dois enfin car cela seul vous sauvera. »

Le maître jedi se tourna finalement vers Harry.

« Plus jeune que maître Skywalker tu es, jeune Potter, mais tout aussi troublé ton cœur est. Harassant ton destin est, mais sache que sur les spectres du passé se bâtissent les visions du futur. Une seconde chance offerte t'es, en profiter tu dois. Des alliés ton ennemi s'est trouvé mais seul tu n'es plus. A tes côtés, les Jedis marcheront et jamais oublier tu ne dois que la force est avec toi à jamais. »

Son spectre disparut peu à peu dans les ombres de la pièce tandis qu'un silence absolu régnait dans la cabane d'Hagrid, silence qui fut brisé par un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Rogue.

« C'était quoi çà ? Un elfe de maison farceur ? »

« Maître Skywalker, je pense qu'il serait bon que vous expliquiez à notre ami qui il vient de voir » intervint Albus avec un léger sourire amusé.

« Professeur Rogue, la personne que vous venez de voir n'est autre que mon défunt mentor, le maître Jedi Yoda, guide du grand conseil Jedi et probablement la personne la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il vous aurait terrassé en un clignement de cil si il l'avait souhaité ainsi que chacun dans cette pièce et probablement dans ce château. »

« Ridicule, même si je ne suis pas le plus puissant sorcier de cette assemblée, je doute qu'il aurait pu défaire le professeur Dumbledore si facilement » répliqua Sévérus.

« Détrompez-vous mon ami » répondit Albus « maître Yoda fut également mon mentor et bien que beaucoup plus jeune et vigoureux que lui, je n'ai jamais réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui dans nos leçons et je reste persuadé après toutes ces années qu'il n'avait jamais eu recours à toute sa puissance. Aussi comme disait le proverbe au temple : lorsque maître Yoda parle, l'univers entiers se tait et écoute. Ses avertissements sont à prendre très au sérieux, une menace plus grande que Voldemort se profile à l'horizon.»

« Il a dit aussi qu'il était temps que la vérité soit révélée. » intervint Hermione ce qui lui valut de s'attirer les regards de tous les adultes de l'assistance dont celui plutôt amusé d'Albus.

« En effet, il est grand temps que les ombres soient chassées. Celui que maître Yoda a nommé l'Emrys est plutôt connu pour chacun d'entre vous le nom de Merlin, LE Merlin et ma famille descend directement de l'enchanteur, je reviendrai dessus dans quelques instants mais continuons l'arbre généalogique. Il y a quelques 110 ans, maître Yoda est revenu sur Terre après de longues années dans les étoiles, pas de questions Sévérus acceptez seulement ceci comme véridique. Vous avez remarqué que maître Yoda ressemblait à un elfe de maison, ceci n'est foncièrement pas faux, car il appartient bien à la famille des elfes mais à celle des sources et avait quitté son peuple voici près de 800 ans pour devenir un chevalier Jedi. Il y a donc 110 ans, en visite dans son peuple, maître Yoda m'a senti, il n'y a pas d'autres mots et a décidé de me prendre comme Padawan pour devenir à mon tour maître jedi. Pendant un temps j'ai suivi son enseignement mais j'ai quitté le temple pour revenir ici à cause d'une femme. Celle-ci se nommait Catalina et j'en ai été éperdument amoureux. Mais celle-ci est morte durant son accouchement, le jour où elle a mis au monde Méline, notre fille. Celle-ci a épousé un sorcier du nom d'Harold Potter et ensemble ils ont mis au monde un fils nommé James... »

« Harry, çà veut dire que le professeur Dumbledore est ton arrière-grand-père ! Je le savais ! » s'écria Ron tandis qu'Albus continuait sa phrase

« ...qui à son tour épousa Lilly et eurent Harry ...et Hermione. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Harry, Hermione et Ron en même temps tandis que Minerva, Arthur, Sévérus, Hagrid et Sirius regardaient Albus, James et Lilly avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

James prit la parole à son tour pour finir de dévoiler la vérité trop longtemps cachée.

« A la naissance, Lilly mit au monde deux beaux enfants, le premier était un petit garçon : Harry, le second une sublime petite fille que nous nommâmes Hermione. Nous avions prévu de vous cacher tous deux pour vous préserver des sombres dessins de Voldemort, malheureusement, nous avons tôt sût que les espions de Voldemort avaient appris la naissance d'un héritier mal : Harry. Sachant qu'il n'était désormais plus en sécurité nulle part, nous ne pouvions le cacher ou nier son existence sans attirer l'attention sur l'existence d'un deuxième bébé. » Sévérus se mit soudain à se tortiller sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Alors nous avons décidé à contrecoeur ma douce Hermione de te confier à une famille de moldus qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants mais avait beaucoup d'amour à t'apporter : les Granger. Au moins l'un de vous était en sécurité. Ce fut un véritable déchirement que de devoir te confier à la garde d'étrangers en sachant que nous risquions de ne jamais te revoir, mais tu étais loin des griffes de Voldemort et de ses sbires. »

Lilly voulut prendre une Hermione toute chamboulée dans ses bras mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'enfuit en courant de la cabane, suivi de très près par Harry.

Ron voulut aller avec son ami, mais son père l'en dissuada :

« Ronald, laisse-les régler çà entre eux. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver pour l'instant. Cela fait beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup, elle a besoin de faire le point. Tout ce qu'elle tenait pour acquis vient de voler en éclats. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais pour l'instant si tu veux l'aider, laisse la seule avec Harry, elle viendra vers toi ne t'en fais pas pour çà. »

Cela eut le don de faire rougir Ron qui eut le bon goût de ne pas nier l'évidence.

« Si vous permettez, je pense que je peux les aider, j'ai eu comme qui dirait exactement le même problème étant plus jeune » intervint Luke.

James consulta Lilly du regard et finalement accepta l'offre de soutien du professeur Skywalker.

« Et cette menace dont maître Yoda parlait ? » demanda Minerva curieuse tandis que Luke sortit à son tour de la cabane pour retrouver les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Hermione venait de quitter en pleurant la cabane d'Hagrid.

Ecroulé. Le monde autour d'elle venait tout simplement de s'écrouler. Partie en morceau, volée en éclats telle était désormais sa vie. Hermione Granger. Pendant dix-sept années de sa vie, elle avait répondu à ce nom, endossée une identité qui n'était pas la sienne. Cinq années durant elle avait du supporter les moqueries sur ses origines de sang-de-bourbe, alors qu'au final, elle s'avérait être une sang pur, si cela avait un quelconque sans : quelle ironie !

Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour détruire ce qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire, avait suffi pour qu'elle se retrouve avec un frère et des nouveaux parents, des parents dont elle ne savait rien sinon qu'ils étaient morts (mais çà allait mieux maintenant), qu'ils s'étaient montrés héroïques, qu'ils descendaient d'une prestigieuse lignée de sorcier, et qu'ils n'étaient sensés n'être que les parents de son meilleur ami.

Toutes ces années de mensonges, de gâchis. Les Granger le savaient, forcément, et ils n'avaient rien dit, jamais la moindre allusion et voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient guère été surpris lorsque leur fille avait fait montre de pouvoirs magiques. Qu'étaient-ils désormais pour elle ? Quelle était désormais leur place dans son monde ? Perdue, elle était perdue, repères d'une vie effacés sur le sable par la vague de la vérité. Une vérité qu'elle aurait peut-être aimé continuer à ignorer.

Harry, un frère qu'elle avait toujours aimé comme telle sans savoir qu'il l'était réellement. Seule et unique consolation du naufrage de sa vie.

Dans son esprit, sons et couleurs, goûts et odeurs se mélangeaient ; le monde autour d'elle n'était qu'un maelström de fragments d'images de son existence passée, de bruits inhabituels, d'odeurs étranges et de goûts désagréables. Images de son enfance avec les Granger : premier pas, premier mot, entrée à l'école maternelle, première chute à vélo. Bruits de sa vie passée : rires et chants, pleurs et sermons, bruit des feuilles chatouillées par le vent, bruit de ruisseau vif et tourbillonnant. Odeurs de gâteau d'anniversaire, de la vanille glissée dans son bain par sa mère. Goût de ces petits bonbons qu'elles achetaient ensemble en allant au marché, et celui qui persistait au fond de sa gorge, qu'était-il sinon celui de la peur ?

Avançant à vive allure à la recherche d'un endroit clame, Hermione perdit vitre le fil de sa course effrénée qui l'amenât droit dans la forêt interdite. Les bois semblaient si accueillants, personne ne l'y retrouverait, personne ne viendrait l'y déranger, personne ne pourrait y venir détruire sa vie...

* * *

Harry n'était sorti de la cabane que quelques secondes après Hermione, mais cela avait suffi pour qu'il perde sa trace. Nul signe d'elle dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais où avait pu filer sa sœur ?

Sa sœur. Etrange comme il acceptait avec facilité cette bouleversante et stupéfiante vérité. Sa bonne amie, sa fidèle amie, sa meilleure amie se révélait au final être sa sœur jumelle dont on l'avait injustement séparé à la naissance. Quoi d'étonnant à cela ? Après tout, quand vos parents sensés être morts seize ans auparavant faisaient de nouveau irruption dans votre vie, quand vous apprenez que votre parrain mort six mois plutôt était en vie, quand vous apprenez que votre arrière-grand-père n'est autre que le grand Dumbledore, quand vous apprenez que votre lignée descend du célèbre Merlin, quoi de surprenant à apprendre l'existence d'une sœur jumelle que vous avez côtoyé durant cinq ans sans le savoir ?

Pauvre Hermione. Dans quel état devait-elle se trouver ? Tout ce qu'elle tenait pour acquis jusqu'alors venait de partir en fumée dans le sillage de simples paroles.

Et lui, dans quel état se trouvait-il ? Quelques heures auparavant il était encore orphelin, quelques secondes auparavant il appréciait avec gourmandise l'étreinte d'une mère qui lui avait été trop longtemps refusé, il avait retrouvé son père, celui qu'il tenait en si haute estime, son modèle, et courait maintenant derrière celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur. Tant d'émotions en quelques minutes et si peu de temps pour réaliser que ce n'était point un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Bonheur, tristesse, angoisse, colère et peur se disputait la pôle position de l'émotion la plus intense. Boum Boum Boum. Son cœur battait la chamade tant il avait été mis à contribution.

Bonheur d'avoir retrouvé ses parents, bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son parrain, bonheur de découvrir que ce qu'il avait toujours su était bel et bien vrai : le lien entre lui et Albus dépassait celui d'élève professeur, bonheur de se découvrir une sœur qui n'était autre que celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme telle.

Tristesse pour toutes ses années de malheur, de mensonges, pour la souffrance que ressentait maintenant sa jumelle, tristesse pour Albus qui avait vu ses enfants disparaître avant lui.

Angoisse que ceci ne soit point réel, angoisse de se réveiller au petit matin et de découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un beau rêve, un mirage, angoisse de prendre des chimères pour la réalité, angoisse que l'équilibre ne lui envoie un plus grand malheur pour compenser ce grand bonheur.

Colère pour toutes ces années de mensonge, colère contre Albus qui s'était tu, colère contre ceux qui avaient osé le priver de sa sœur jumelle, colère contre Voldemort et ses sbires, colère contre Rogue en partie responsable de ce drame, colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir su voir ce qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Peur de perdre ses parents de nouveau, peur qu'Hermione ne commette de bêtises irréparables, peur de cette sourde menace qui se profilait à l'horizon.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il « Hermione, où es-tu ? »

Point d'Hermione dans le parc. Non. Elle ne pouvait avoir fait cela. Non, ce n'était pas son style. Voyons Hermione Granger ne serait jamais aller seule se perdre dans la forêt interdite !

Hermione Granger non certainement pas. Mais Hermione Potter ? Une Hermione déboussolée dont les repères venaient de disparaître comme par magie...non, la magie n'avait rien avoir là-dedans, seul le destin un peu capricieux et farceur en était responsable...ainsi que leurs parents et Voldemort, une raison de plus pour le renvoyer du néant dont il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

Harry pénétra à son tour dans la forêt interdite, Hermione était proche, il le savait, il la sentait.

* * *

Luke était partagé entre l'amusement et l'énervement. Amusement que le destin d'Harry soit tellement semblable au sien, et énervement que ce qu'il avait vécu ait été infligé à d'autres. Séparer un frère et une sœur dès leur naissance pour les protéger n'était pas normal même si les motivations étaient légitimes...mais la route de l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions. Oh il savait quel déchirement cela avait dû être pour James et Lilly mais quelles conséquences cela allaient il maintenant avoir et que de moments perdus pour Hermione et Harry...quoiqu'au final ils s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard et leurs âmes s'étaient reconnues. Et Hermione avait été épargnée des durs moments qu'avait vécu Harry.

Ne les voyant pas, Luke puisa dans la force pour les retrouver. Ils semblaient courir un grave et imminent danger, ils étaient ensemble, cela était rassurant du moins mais la panique qui dégoulinait de leur essence vitale n'était guère rassurante.

Dès lors, Luke n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger dans les ténèbres d'une forêt peu accueillante et prête à prendre leur vie au moindre faux pas...


	11. Promenonsnous dans les bois tant que le ...

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Lysbeth-Beriawen : **Le destin est capricieux parfois et moi très imprévisible ! ;) Harry et Hermione vivront-ils un destin similaire à celui de Luke et Leia ? Harry : héros ou déchéance ? Je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour répondre à ça, non pas que je n'ai pas la réponse, mais il est tellement plus agréable de vous faire patienter ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dû mettre un peu plus de deux mois entre deux chapitres, mais d'une certaine façon, la coupure m'a fait du bien. Mais promis les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vites !

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi qui m'a reviewé depuis le début de suivre encore ! j'espère que tu seras encore là pour ce chapitre !

**Diony : **Alors vu ta review, il faut absolument que je commence par ceci : ta review ne m'a absolument pas déplu ! Vu le nombre de fois où tu t'en es inquiétée, je crois qu'il était nécessaire que je te le dise ! ;) Je ne sais pas si j'applique la méthode Star Wars à la perfection mais j'essaye de marier avec le plus de doigté possible les deux univers. Non, je n'allais pas faire de Voldemort le père d'Harry, la ressemblance avec James est bien trop frappante pour que je n'ose même y penser. Tu as été déçue par ce retournement de situation ? Je peux comprendre que cela soit plus que surprenant et que certains aient du mal à l'accepter, mais pour moi ça ne venait que concrétiser les sentiments qui unissent Harry et Hermione, ça me semblait très logique au final. Pourquoi Albus a laissé vivre harry chez les Dursley ? Pour une simple raison, Albus n'ait pas du sang de Lily, et Albus voulait tenir Harry écarté de l'écrasante passion qui l'aurait entouré dans le monde des sorciers. En tout cas je suis heureux que le style te plaise et que la qualité du récit compense les quelques points qui t'ont déçue. En tout cas, ta remarque ne m'a absolument pas déplu !

**Mileslerenard** : Tu as lu ce chapitre 5 fois ? Non ? Quel courage ! Bon en tout cas, ce n'était pas la peine de frapper avec une poêle, Harry et Hermione sont bien jumeaux, le lien qui les unit est pour moi le même que celui qui unit Leia et Luke alors cela était pour moi une évidence qu'ils soient frère et sœur. Et oui Yoda a bien été le maître de Dumbledore, les similitudes entre les deux sont si nombreuses que pour moi Yoda a quelque part inspiré le personnage de Dumbledore alors j'ai concrétisé la relation entre les deux de cette manière là. J'espère que tu seras là encore une fois pour ce chapitre et que tu l'aimeras tout autant que les précédents !

**Popov : **Bien alors j'espère ne pas être responsable d'une aggravation de ton état psychotique, parce que si le temps d'attente entre les précédents chapitres t'a rendu légèrement psychopate, j'ai peur de ce qu'aurait pu faire ces deux mois ! j'espère aussi que tu seras au rendez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre !

**Mangafana :** Il faudrait que je vérifie mais je crois que tu dois avoir le record de la plus longue review que j'ai reçu ! je suis bien content que tu ais adoré les précédents chapitres, et j'espère que FFnet te laissera accéder à celui-ci ! Pour moi Hagrid est un personnage adorable et un peu sous-utilisé. Alors forcément, c'était lui qui devait rabattre son caquet à Rogue, même si pour celui-ci aussi je réserve quelques surprises ! Drago et Harry se sont rapprochés mais ce n'est pas encore la grande amitié entre les deux, disons seulement que c'est un rafraîchissement dans la guerre froide ! Pour James, Lily et Sirius, vous en serez plus dans les prochains chapitres et j'espère que ce que je prévoie pour eux te plaira. Les séquences avec les rêves ont été un grand moment à écrire, après tout, si harry pouvait voir ce que pensais Voldemort, il devait pouvoir d'autres choses, et une rencontre avec Yoda, rien que ça justifiait l'écriture de cette fic. Mara en prof ? hé bien une chose est certaine, ce qui a été suggéré dans les précédents chapitres sera vérifié bientôt ! Elle enseignera à Poudlard elle aussi. Le passage sur Luke et Jaina qui aiment volé était pour moi évident, c'est indispensable d'y faire référence, après tout, ils sont aussi deux immenses pilotes en plus d'être de grands jedis, d'ailleurs je pense que nous les verrons voler bientôt. Pour les duels, j'ai peur de devoir te décevoir : il se passera un moment avant qu'on revoit des duels à l'épée au sabre ; la construction du sabre est quand même symboliquement l'une des dernières étapes de la formation du jedi, Luke repartira sur les bases et plus tard on retrouvera quelques combats au sabre. Tu as été prise de cours en apprenant qu'Albus avait été l'élève de yoda, je crois que tu n'as pas été la seule, et même moi je ne l'ai su qu'au moment de l'écrire, ça a été une révélation de dernier instant ! Pour Harry et Hermione, je comprends que la surprise ait été grande, et je suis particulièrement heureux que tu as trouvé ça génial. Je comprends que tu ais été dégoûtée par l'injustice de leur destin, mais il faut une petite note sombre pour mieux apprécier la lumière. Les dangers ? Hé bien au départ, cela devait être les fléaux et Voldemort, Hermione devait être enlevée et torturée mais je n'étais plus d'humeur pour les séparer si tôt, alors se sont des simples accromentulas qui vont les faire courir ! Gavin ne fera pas d'apparition, ça c'est une chose sûre, mais nous verrons peut-être d'autre célèbres jedis ( Corran Horn par exemple) et peut-être l'un des persos qui avec Mara a ma préférence : Wedge Antilles ! Pour ce qui est du futur du couple Harry-Ginny : voici un scoop, j'avais introduit Jaina pour Harry au départ, puis j'ai entretenu le doute sur les sentiments d'Hermione pour un éventuel Hermione-Harry et finalement, je suis revenu à ce que moi j'adore, un Harry-Ginny. Par contre, je ne garantis pas que leur couple, qui au chapitre 11 aura si je ne me trompe moins d'une journée d'existence, tiendra longtemps. En tout cas, j'espère te retrouver pour les nouveaux chapitres, et je suis très, très heureux que tu ais trouvé ça génial !

**Andy pardon Andromède : **Mon choux à la crème, le guichet risque d'être un peu indigeste, même pour moi ! Par contre, je veux bien la caissière ! J'espère en tout cas que cette fois-ci tu ne prétendras pas faire des recherches sur Flaubert pour me reviewer ;) Harry et Hermione tu trouves ça tiré par les cheveux ? Oh ? Bon, alors il faut pas que je te dise que Minerva est la tante de la mère du fils du cousin de l'oncle du parrain d'Harry, et tout cela par alliance du fait de son troisième mariage avec le neveu du beau-frère du ministre de la magie ? J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop, je sais que d'une j'avais promis ce chapitre pour fin décembre mais réveillons oblige, et que de deux, je t'avais soutenu qu'il y aurait un gros combat, que Harry serait très grièvement blessé et que Hermione serait enlevée et torturée. Bon au final, le chapitre n'a que peu avoir avec ce que j'avais promis, mais tu ne voulais pas que je fasses du mal à Hermione, alors c'est ta faute si ce chapitre est pas aussi sombre que prévu à l'origine, non mais !

**Gini95 : **Bon, j'espère avant toute chose que tu pardonneras le retard, parce que j'ai pas très envie de mourir, et non, je n'ai pas fini, la suite arrive, j'ai juste fait une longue pause, comme les pauses STOP de la fic Ginny es-tu là ? Dumby n'est pas un maître jedi attention, il n'a été qu'un élève de yoda, mais par contre, c'est bien l'arrière grand-père d'Harry et d'Hermione. Pitié n'assassine pas un pauvre auteur un peu, beaucoup, en retard !

**Aqualine d'aquarius : **je fais pas un concours de fins sadiques, mais j'adore laisser mes lecteurs sur leur faim. Celle de ce chapitre est un peu moins stressante que d'habitude, mais encore une fois, un mystère, ou plusieurs restent en suspend. Donc je ne peux pas promettre d'arrêter ce genre de fin de chapitre que j'affectionne, et puis un lecteur en état de frustration permanent est un lecteur fidèle non ? En tout cas c'est un superbe compliment que tu m'as fait en disant que d'attendre le prochain chapitre c'est pire que d'attendre le prochain tome d'Harry Potter, merci beaucoup !

**Loyalbus : **Je connais les grands lignes de la fin des Vongs, ce qui me permet de situer l'histoire après. Je ne réécris pas la guerre des étoiles, j'offre une suite peu orthodoxe et je m fais un grand plaisir en lisant ces deux univers. Tu as trouvé ça gros l'histoire Harry Hermione jumeaux ? Ca me semblait pourtant naturel, leurs sentiments sont très fraternels, alors j'ai exploité cette piste au maximum. Et c'est vrai que parfois l'histoire dirige plus l'auteur que l'auteur dirige l'histoire ;) J'espère aussi que tu pourras continuer à me lire !

Au fait, bonne année à tous !

**Chapitre 10 : Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup (garou) n'y est pas**

Harry pénétra à son tour dans la forêt interdite, Hermione était proche, il le savait, il la sentait. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'en cet instant, celle qui incarnait la raison dans leur trio se mit à réagir de façon impulsive et irréfléchie ? Elle se comportait de façon tout à fait irresponsable. Cette pensée eut l'effet de faire sourire Harry, après tout sa chère sœur devait régulièrement penser la même chose à son propos.

Le destin devait avoir décidé que de s'amuser avec eux devait être particulièrement divertissant vu le nombre d'épreuves qu'il leur avait imposé. Mais il semblait aussi avoir décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de vivre des temps plus cléments. Même si plusieurs sentiments se battaient en duel en lui, incontestablement la joie dominait. Et il fallait faire en sorte que cela dure en retrouvant Hermione avant que la forêt ne referme sur elle ses sombres tentacules et ne le prive de ce bonheur retrouvé.

Enjambant les racines effrontées qui se dressaient sur les chemins chaotiques de la lisière de la forêt, Harry pénétra plus profondément dans les ténèbres avant de s'arrêter, légèrement désespéré. Le souffle court, les idées peu clair, il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer ses recherches, la forêt était si immense et si dangereuse, Hermione pouvait être n'importe où.

«_ Aie confiance en la Force » _

Cette pensée lui vint sans qu'il en sache l'origine mais pourtant il en perçut tout de suite la véracité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse plus et ne devait faire confiance qu'à son instinct, c'était pour lui la seule façon de retrouver sa sœur dans cette immensité. Alors il se mit à suivre le chemin que lui indiquait ses pas, sa course se faisant de plus en plus rapide tandis qu'au fond de lui grandissait la certitude qu'il était sur la bonne voie, qu'il se rapprochait d'Hermione.

Le temps ne représentait plus rien, le décor avait cessé de lui être familier depuis un moment déjà et il commençait à se demander comment ils arriveraient à rentrer à Poudlard quand soudain, il déboucha dans une petite clairière étrangement éclairée et sereine. Une oasis de lumière dans un monde d'obscurité, telle était cette clairière, tel était aussi Poudlard.

Elle était là. Recroquevillée, adossée à la souche d'un arbre en plein centre de la clairière, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et tremblant comme une feuille. Alors Harry souffla de soulagement. Il l'avait retrouvé et pouvait maintenant essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était étonné que celui-ci y soit encore à l'intérieur. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Nul mot n'était pour l'instant nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent partager leurs émotions. Il lui suffisait d'être là, à côté d'elle, pour comprendre tout le trouble qui était le sien.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci l'entoura de son étreinte protecteur de grand frère. Grand frère ? Ils ne savaient même pas lequel des deux était né le premier, mais en cet instant précis, cela n'avait aucune importance. La vérité était là : c'est l'amour d'un frère et d'une sœur qu'ils exprimaient en cet instant par cette étreinte. Tout autour d'eux aurait pu s'effondrer, qu'eux seraient restés debout soutenus par cette inébranlable force qui les avait réunis.

_« Je crois que l'ai toujours su »,_ finit par dire Hermione, _« Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Mais de l'entendre aujourd'hui, ça m'a fait un choc, je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter. Les Granger m'ont toujours aimé comme leur fille et apprendre qu'ils ne sont pas mes parents…j'ai…j'ai pas supporter. Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé.»_

Harry était quelque peu surpris par ces derniers mots, bien sûr il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ait du mal à accepter que les Granger n'aient pas été ses véritables parents, il s'était attendu à ce que cela lui ai causé un véritable choc, mais par Merlin, pourquoi donc était-elle désolé ?

_« Désolé ? De quoi Mione ? »_

Elle le regarda les larmes plein les yeux.

_« De ne pas être aussi forte que toi Harry. Si je…si je me suis enfuie, c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être ta sœur, mais je ne suis sûre d'avoir envie d'être la fille de nos parents, je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à l'accepter. Je… »_

Harry la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Mione, on a eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. N'importe qui aurait craqué, c'est normal. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu dois te sentir si perdue, déboussolée, en tout cas moi je le suis. Apprendre qu'on est la fille cachée des ennemis de Voldemort, morts il y a 16 ans et ressuscités depuis moins d'une journée, ça a de quoi te démolir une personne. »_

Hermione eut un léger sourire amer sur ces dernières paroles. Il fallait avouer que dit comme ça, cela paraissait totalement incroyable et surréaliste.

_« Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Hermione Granger ou Hermione Potter ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à aimer nos parents ? Est-ce qu'ils vont m'aimer ? Et qu'est ce qui va se passer avec mes parents, enfin les Granger ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue »_

_« Fais comme l'oiseau »_ murmura Harry ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils de sa sœur.

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire attendri.

_« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai été privé de mes parents pendant quinze ans, je ne les connais presque pas, je les aime, je veux dire, mais je ne les connais presque pas. Pendant ces quinze ans, j'ai dû vivre sans eux, sans leur amour et aujourd'hui les revoilà, revenus du royaume des morts. Je ne sais pas de quoi seront fait les jours qui vont venir, mais je sais de quoi étaient faits ceux de ces quinze dernières années. »_

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'émotions.

_« Je sais que Mrs et Mr Weasley m'ont aimé comme ils aiment leurs autres enfants et je sais que je les aimais autant que je les aurais aimé s'ils avaient été mes vrais parents, et je sais que cela ne changera pas, quoique il arrive ils sont aussi ma famille. Non, le retour de nos parents ne doit pas être une occasion de cesser d'aimer ceux que nous aimions auparavant comme nos propres parents, au contraire, c'est l'occasion pour nous de bénéficier de deux fois plus d'amour qu'auparavant. L'amour ne se divise pas, il se multiplie ! C'est vrai que la vie sera désormais différente, mais l'amour que nous avons pour eux sera toujours le même. C'est grâce à eux que nous sommes ceux que nous sommes devenus aujourd'hui, ils méritent tout autant notre amour que nos parents. Qui tu es ? Tu es Hermione née de sang Potter et élevée à l'amour Granger, tout comme je suis Harry né de sang Potter et élevé dans l'amour des Weasley, et cela nous ne pouvons le renier. Tu es ma sœur voilà qui tu es. »_

Hermione le regarda quelques instants en reniflant en silence avant finalement de se serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer :

_« Merci, Harry. Merci d'être fort pour nous deux. Tu as raison, ils nous aiment tous les quatre, enfin tout les six, comme leur propre enfant. Qui nous a donné la vie n'a pas d'importance dans le fait de les aimer ou non. Oui, ils méritent tous notre amour, et puis, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir deux papas et deux mamans ! »_

Un grand sourire vint illuminer leur visage tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient tout deux très forts comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivants, que c'était bien la réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, leur robe quelques peu humides par les pleurs qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette fraternelle étreinte. Harry éclata de rire en retirant des brindilles des cheveux d'Hermione.

_« Tu as prévu d'accueillir des locataires dans ta tignasse ? »_ se moqua-t-il gentiment

_« Rigole autant que tu veux Potter, mais cette forêt n'est pas vraiment entretenue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et quand on court avec les larmes aux yeux, c'est un peu plus difficile d'éviter les buissons et la végétation de la forêt interdite »_ répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

_« Et tu oses me tirer la langue sœur ingrate ! Tu vas voir que la vengeance d'un Potter est terrible Potter ! »_ conclua-t-il avant de se mettre à la chatouiller furieusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce combat amical, ils se séparèrent en souriant et se relevèrent en s'époussetant.

_« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir retourner à Poudlard, ils doivent mourir de peur. »_ intervint Hermione

_« Ah non pas déjà ! » répliqua Harry « On vient juste de les récupérer, alors ils ont intérêt à attendre un peu avant de mourir de peur. Aie !»_

Hermione venait en effet de lui donner une tape sur le haut du crâne _« Idiot, va !»_ dit-elle avec un sourire

_« Non, ton frère ! »_ rétorqua-t-il tout autant en souriant.

Hermione se mit à regarder la lisière de la clairière pour essayer de déterminer par où elle était venue car elle sursauta.

_« Harry ! »_

Celui-ci se retourna vers sa sœur un peu inquiet vu le ton de l'exclamation.

_« Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Je crois qu'on nous observe Harry. »_

Harry regarda avec attention vers là où regardait Hermione et soudain il sut. Il avait déjà vu cette clairière autrefois.

_« Hermione, recule. Je sais où on est. »_

_« Oui Harry ? »_

_« On est déjà passé par là avec Ron »_

_« Qu'avec Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez dans la forêt interdite ? Et sans moi ?»_

_« On suivait les indications d'Hagrid qui venait d'être envoyé à Azkaban, on cherchait ce qui était dans la chambre des secrets pendant que toi tu étais pétrifiée. »_ répondit-il en faisant référence à ce terrible épisode de leur seconde année à Poudlard.

_« Oui, et ? »_

_« Et on est passé par là quand on est allé voir Aragog »_

_« Aragog ? Qui est Aragog ? »_

_« Le papa de ces choses »_ hurla Harry tandis que sortaient de l'ombre des araignées géantes qui s'avançaient vers elle, leurs mandibules cliquetant avec vigueur.

Hermione se serra tout contre Harry sortant sa baguette prête à se battre contre l'armée d'araignées alors que celui-ci essayait de leur trouvé une chemin pour fuir à reculons. Soudain, d'autres araignées surgirent de derrière eux, les prenant entre deux feux. Les bruits de mandibules se faisaient de plus en plus oppressant et de plus en plus bruyant. La distance entre les deux clans se réduisait inlassablement et les secondes avant l'assaut final s'amenuisaient peu à peu. Alors qu'Harry perçut derrière lui une Acromentula qui leur bondissait dessus, il fit tomber Hermione à terre, privant ainsi in extremis l'araignée de sa proie, araignée qui vint s'écraser sur le premier groupe qui ne lui fit aucun cadeau, la dévorant sans pitié. Les cris d'agonie rendait la situation encore plus inquiétante et malgré le répit de quelques secondes qu'ils venaient de gagner, Hermione et Harry étaient conscients que seul un miracle extérieur pourrait leur empêcher une mort quasi-certaine.

_**~oOo~**_

_« Et cette menace dont maître Yoda parlait ? »_ demanda Minerva curieuse.

L'assistance présente dans la cabine était suspendue aux lèvres de Dumbledore, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit puisque Rogue prit la parole.

_« Attendez quelques instants. Voyons si j'ai bien tout compris. » dit-il à Dumbledore « Votre ancêtre était Merlin, vous êtes le grand-père de James et celui d'Harry et de miss Granger ? »_

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_« M'étonnes plus que vous leur passiez tant de choses, ça explique bien des choses en tout cas. Ca je veux bien comprendre et l'accepter, mais là où je ne comprends plus c'est cette histoire avec ce nain vert, vous pouvez reprendre que je comprenne bien ? »_

Albus se pencha vers ses interlocuteurs et sourit.

_« Bien, si vous avez besoin que je vous l'explique de nouveau Sévérus, je vais le faire. Il faut d'abord comprendre une chose, la vie existe sur d'autres mondes que le nôtre et nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers. Et la magie existe également dans ces mondes, ceux qui la maîtrisent sont les chevaliers jedis, regroupés au sein de l'ordre Jedi. Ils ont pour rôle de protéger le gouvernement et de faire respecter la liberté et les lois sur chacun des mondes. Il y a environ deux milles ans, un groupe de ces chevaliers, les Cymbrogis, un courant minoritaire dans l'ordre, est parti pour explorer les autres galaxies, suite à un incident avec un seigneur Sith, l'équivalent des utilisateurs de la magie noire, ils ont dû s'installer sur Terre et se fondre parmi nous. Selon les écrits, ils furent parmi les premiers à fonder des communautés de sorciers et certains d'entre nous sont leurs descendants. Les rituels et la philosophie de l'ordre jedi se sont quelque peu fondues dans notre propre folklore avec le temps et cela à donner notre vision actuelle de la magie »_

Sévérus hocha la tête, il comprenait un peu mieux la situation.

_« Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à maîtriser la magie, cela vous le savez tous, les elfes par exemple sont dépositaires également de leur propre magie. Il y a huit cents ans, l'un d'eux, Yoda, a quitté la Terre, comment cela même moi je l'ignore. Il a rejoint l'ordre jedi et à parachever sa formation avant d'enseigner à des générations d'élèves. Il est revenu sur Terre il y a 110 ans, j'avais alors une quarantaine d'années, et une sérieuse formation obtenue ici-même à Poudlard. Mon sens de l'aventure était tel que j'ai accepté de suivre maître Yoda au temple Jedi sur Coruscant. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup, et il n'y ait pas pour rien si certains d'entre vous me surnomme le plus grand sorcier du monde. Toutefois, des raisons sentimentales m'ont fait revenir ici, à savoir la grand-mère de James. Maître Yoda a été le professeur de maître Skywalker. »_

Minerva fut quelque peu surprise.

_« Le professeur Skywalker ne vient pas de la Terre ? »_

_« Non, il vient d'une autre planète. C'est aussi le fondateur du nouvel ordre jedi, donc quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant et d'influant. C'est donc une chance énorme pour nous s'il a accepté de venir enseigner ici. L'enseignement qu'il apportera aux étudiants pourrait changer certaines choses et être un avantage important. »_

_« C'est pour ça qu'il ne sait pas utiliser une baguette, n'est-ce pas ?_ » demanda Sévérus

_« Oui » confirma Albus « leur conception de la magie n'est pas entièrement la même que la notre, il y a certaines nuances qui nous échappe, mais la base est la même. »_

Cela sembla satisfaire Sévérus qui hocha la tête.

_« Et pour la menace ? »_ demanda James

Le regard d'Albus perdit un peu de ses étincelles de malices.

_« Hagrid, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous servir un peu de cognac s'il vous plait ? »_ demanda-t-il

Le demi-géant hocha la tête et se leva servir à boire à ses invités.

_**~oOo~**_

Et ce miracle intervint.

Sortant à son tour de l'obscurité des feuillages de la forêt, le professeur Skywalker s'élança vers le premier groupe d'araignées, sabrelaser allumé. Avec une vitesse hallucinante, il se faufila parmi les assaillantes, donnant régulièrement des coups de sabres pour calmer les ardeurs des mandibules affamés des bestioles. Il vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry et d'Hermione et protégea ses élèves des attaques successives des monstres. Luke avait senti que ces choses étaient conscientes et surtout affamées mais pas vraiment malveillante, et si sa morale le conduisait à vouloir épargner le plus grand nombre de ses créatures, il n'avait pour autant pas l'intention de leur servir de repas. Se concentrant dans la force, il arriva à influencer l'esprit animal des araignées, ce qui lui permit des les obliger à s'écarter tandis qu'ils reculaient vers le chemin d'où il état venu. Mais l'esprit animal étant beaucoup plus complexe à influencer que l'esprit humain du fait des instincts sauvages des créatures, Luke savait qu'il ne pourrait les maintenir trop longtemps toutes à distance sans faiblir. Il fallait permettre à Harry et Hermione de fuir, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus à les protéger, sa tâche serait grandement faciliter.

_« Votre balai, Harry, appelez votre balai ! »_

Harry regarda son professeur et comprit de quoi celui-ci parlait.

_« Accio Eclair de feu »_ hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Quelques secondes l'éclair de feu d'Harry fondit la fronde des arbres et vint se nicher dans ses mains.

_« Filez avec votre sœur, je vous rejoins »_ lui ordonne Luke

« _Mais professeur… »_ Voulut répliquer Harry

_« Faites ce que je vous dis Harry, je peux me débrouiller tout seul sans problème_ » lui répondit son professeur, son regard fixé à celui d'Harry.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et enfourcha son balai.

_« Mione, monte et accroche toi bien »_

_« Mais Harry, le prof… »_

_« Monte Hermione »_ l'interrompit Harry

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle grimpait derrière Harry et s'accrochait fermement au balai. Une fois certain qu'elle était bien agrippée, Harry fit s'élever le balai dans les airs et se retourna vers son professeur pour lui parler une dernière fois.

_« Bonne chance professeur »_

_« A tout à l'heure les enfants. Que la Force soit avec vous »_ leur répondit-il

Et Harry lança son balai vers les cieux, échappant ainsi aux filets des acromentulas. Luke les regarda s'enfuir avec un sourire : il devait avouer que ce moyen de locomotion était particulièrement pratique et excitant. Ses circonvolutions dans les airs avec son fils lui avait rappelé la joie qu'il avait à piloter son x-wing, en plus, le contact du vent sur son visage, la liberté de mouvement qu'ils offraient avaient fini de conquérir Luke. Le Quidditch était un sport qu'il aurait bien aimé pratiqué. Mais toutefois, ce n'était guère le moment de penser à ça, il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce mauvais pas. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il risquait fort de se faire disputer par Mara pour avoir une fois de plus risquer sa vie, ce qui l'amena à se demander ce qui allait la chagriner le plus : qu'il ait risqué sa vie ou bien qu'il l'ait fait sans elle ?

Luke éteignit la lame de son sabrelaser et utilisa la Force pour d'un seul bond rejoindre la forêt et se mettre à courir vers Poudlard en semant les araignées derrière lui. Celles-ci allaient vite, mais Luke avait un avantage considérable : la Force était avec lui et dans cette forêt il y avait plus d'une manière d'user de son avantage. Certaines araignées durent renoncer à la poursuite, empêtrées qu'elles étaient dans un véritable mur végétal qui s'était soudain dressé contre elles, d'autres étaient persuadées que leur proie s'enfonçait davantage dans la forêt interdite au lieu de chercher à s'en échapper, d'autres encore prenaient leurs congénères pour leur proie : la confusion régnait dans les rangs des araignées, ce qui permit à Luke de poursuivre sa route vers le parc de Poudlard sans trop de difficultés. Il prit même le temps de saluer une Ford Anglia qui avait klaxonné sur son passage, avait-il grillé une priorité sans s'en rendre compte ?

Après quelques minutes de cette randonnée à vive allure, il arriva enfin dans le parc de Poudlard et prit quelques instants pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et entra dans la cabane.

Nombreuses furent les têtes à se retourner vers lui avec curiosité, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naître chez Luke un sourire amusé.

_« Ils vont arrivés, ils traînent un peu. Ah la jeunesse ! »_ leur dit-il

Cela fit naître des sourires chez la plupart des personnes présentes, et ramena de l'assurance sur les visages des parents.

_**~oOo~**_

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait accepté de laisser leur professeur derrière, seul aux prises d'une armée d'araignée et cela la troublait. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de penser à son frère et non à Harry ce qui la fit sourire. Il était si simple d'accepter cette vérité et il avait été si rapide de l'intégrer dans sa façon de penser ! Quelle avait été bête de s'enfuir comme ça, les mettant en danger, alors qu'il n'y avait que des raisons de se réjouir en ce jour et aucune de désespérer. Harry avait raison, l'amour qu'ils portaient à leurs parents, tant génétique qu'adoptifs, cet amour là ne se diviserait pas mais se multiplierait. Rien ne leur interdisait d'aimer et les Potter et les Granger et les Weasley comme étant leurs parents. Cela n'allait pas changer fondamentalement les choses : ils habiteraient encore dix mois par an à Poudlard et le reste, tous ensemble à Grimmaud Square le temps que Voldemort soit battu. Et après Poudlard, et bien s'ils étaient encore en vie, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils aillent fondés leur propre famille et leur propre foyer.

Elle était Hermione, née Potter et aimée comme une Granger ; qu'elle avait été bête de douter d'elle-même. Heureusement que son frère avait été là.

_« Harry ? »_ cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent

« _Oui soeurette ? »_ répondit-il

_« Pourquoi tu as laissé le professeur Skywalker là-bas ? Il est tout seul avec ces créatures, ce n'était pas bien de le laisser se débrouiller seul ! »_

Harry se mit à sourire en faisant descendre le balai vers la pelouse du parc.

_« On le gênait plus qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis. Tu te souviens des paroles de Jaina ? Je doute que ces araignées aient réellement été un danger pour lui. De devoir nous protéger l'obligeait à être plus prudent. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il sera chez Hagrid avant nous ! »_

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry avait si facilement cédé à son professeur. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté mais de la logique pure et simple. Harry avait confiance dans les capacités de son professeur et avait compris plus vite qu'elle la réalité des évènements. Si ils étaient restés, ils auraient tous été en danger car l'attention de leur professeur aurait dû être partagé, seul le professeur n'aurait aucun souci pour régler le problème.

Toutefois, cela avait dû coûter à Harry de se conformer aux ordres de son professeur vu son goût à vouloir affronter le danger. Il devait avoir une confiance importante en son professeur pour s'être détourné du danger, peut-être même avait-il pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter comme un héros ?

Harry se posa légèrement sur devant la cabane de Hagrid tel un papillon sur une fleur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voler avec quelqu'un derrière lui et avait dû adapter son style de vol aux circonstances, mais cela ne l'avait finalement pas gêné de voler avec sa sœur. Il aimait beaucoup cette idée : Hermione, sa sœur. Et dire que ses, pardon, leurs parents les attendaient dans la cabane ! Cette journée était magnifiquement belle et heureuse.

Descendant de son balai, il prit la main d'Hermione et c'est les yeux brillants que tous deux ouvrirent la porte de la cabane.

_« Vous en avez mis du temps !_ » les accueillit Luke qui les attendait, assis dans un fauteuil confortable avec Albus, Minerva, Sévérus, James, Lily, Sirius, Ron, Arthur et Hagrid.

Hermione ne put empêcher la surprise de se lire sur son visage tandis que chez Harry, un sourire vainqueur venait d'apparaître.

_« Je te l'avais dit_ » murmura-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur avant d'aller s'asseoir avec ses parents. Ceux-ci s'étaient levés quand la porte s'était ouverte et attendait avec appréhension la suite des évènements.

Hermione était seule debout au milieu de la pièce et luttait contre les larmes, elle avait accepté que James et Lily soient ses vrais parents mais cela ne lui disait pas comment elle devait se comporter avec eux. Toutefois ce fut Lily qui lui donna la réponse en venant la serre dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla quelque peu réticente, mais les doux mots que lui chuchotaient Lily à l'oreille eurent raison de sa réserve et elle accepta avec joie cette étreinte maternelle. Les deux femmes ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes, et Harry dans les bras de son père n'en menait pas plus large.

L'émotion avait gagné tous les occupants de la cabane. Une famille trop longtemps dispersée venait d'être réunie et même Rogue se laissa gagner par la douce joie ambiante, il lui était difficile de maîtriser les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir et il donna une teinte dédaigneuse à son reniflement pour dissimuler le trouble qui l'avait envahi. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère et de Ron pour écouter la suite du récit d'Albus.

_« Maître Yoda a parlé d'une menace qui menaçait la vie elle-même et il a fait référence à l'Emrys. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : le seigneur Flâam a décidé de laver l'affront que lui avait fait Merlin il y a plus de mille ans. »_

_« Excusez mon ignorance, Professeur Dumbledore, mais qui est ce seigneur Flâam ? »_ interrogea Arthur Weasley

_« Ne vous excusez pas Arthur, votre ignorance est bien normale, c'est une période de l'histoire qui a été passé sous silence. Le seigneur Flâam est un seigneur Sith à la tête d'une armée de Massassi, une espèce vivant sur une lointaine planète dont l'aspect fit penser à nos ancêtres qu'il s'agissait de Démon, d'où son titre de Roi-Démon. Il y a plus de mille ans il a essayer d'envahir la Terre pour en faire son royaume. Toutefois l'Emrys se dressa bien vite devant l'armée du Roi-démon et le bannit dans les limbes. Merlin scella l'accès du roi-démon par un engagement dynastique : tant que vivrait la lignée de l'Emrys, le seigneur Flâam et ses « démons » ne pourraient revenir sur Terre. Il semble que le seigneur Flâam ait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de revenir. Et cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi le voile entre les mondes s'est entrouvert et pourquoi vous avez pu revenir : le puits des âmes a dû être activé cette nuit. Les attaques de Voldemort ne peuvent être une coïncidence, il a prévu quelque chose et a demandé l'aide de Flâam. Cela ne peut être que ça. »_

_« Notre ennemi a donc trouvé de nouveaux alliés »_ résuma Minerva.

_« Sans doute Minerva, sans doute. Ouvrir les yeux et nous tenir sur nos gardes, nous devons.» lui répondit Albus, « Nous allons prendre certains mesures qui vont s'avérer nécessaires. Arthur, nous allons devoir faire une annonce pour écarter une bonne fois pour toutes les rumeurs sur votre mort. »_

Arthur Weasley, ministre de la magie, hocha la tête.

_« Oui, en plus le bilan de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard sera une bouffée d'espoir qui sera la bienvenue. Toutefois Albus, j'aimerai, si vous le voulez bien, que Molly et le reste de la famille s'installe à Poudlard. Maintenant que le Terrier a été détruit, ils seraient plus en sécurité ici, et j'aurai l'esprit plus soulagé de les savoir en sécurité. »_

Albus hocha la tête et regarda Hermione dont la main gauche était désormais dans la main de Ron.

_« Bien sûr, cela va de soi Arthur. Mrs et Mr Granger sont également les bienvenus. Il est possible qu'ils deviennent des cibles pour Voldemort sachant l'importance de miss Granger pour Harry. Hagrid ira les chercher dès ce soir »_

Luke décida d'intervenir à son tour dans la discussion.

_« Professeur Dumbledore, étant donné que le nombre d'Aurors à disposition du ministère à quelque peu diminué ces derniers temps, j'ai pris la décision de demander l'assistance d'autres chevaliers jedis. Ceux-ci viendront provisoirement gonflés les rangs et assureront la protection de la population et des lieux stratégiques. Ma sœur nous rejoindra avec eux d'ici quelques jours. Et vu la menace dont vous venez de parler, cela ne sera pas de trop. »_

Arthur souriait à présent assez largement, Luke venait de lui apporter une très bonne nouvelle par les temps qui couraient.

_« Professeur Skywalker, nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants de votre geste, sachez-le. »_

Hermione soudain donna l'impression de vouloir parler mais n'osa pas. Lily toutefois s'en aperçu.

_« Hermione ? »_

_« Professeur, je me demandais pourquoi Jaina et Jacen sont là ? Je veux dire, nous avons tous vu que leur niveau était bien au-dessus de ceux des septièmes années et que leur potentiel est bien supérieur. Alors est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour nous servir de gardes du corps ? »_

Luke hocha la tête.

_« En effet, nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait plus prudent d'avoir quelqu'un avec vous en permanence, même dans la tour des Gryffondors. Je suis désolé Harry. »_

Harry sembla un instant choqué qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé son avis, qu'on ait jugé qu'il ait besoin de chaperons, mais il devait avouer que vu les différents problèmes qu'il avait rencontré ces dernières années, cela était tout à fait justifier.

_« Pas de souci professeur, je comprends ce qui vous a poussé à prendre cette décision et je l'accepte. »_ lui répondit-il

_« Luke, oserais-je vous demander encore une fois votre assistance ? »_ demanda Albus

_« Allez-y »_

_« En fait, j'ai deux demandes à vous faire. La première concerne les défenses de Poudlard, elles doivent être restaurées et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que cela soit vous qui vous vous en occupiez. »_

_« Bien, je m'en occuperais ce soir. Et votre seconde demande ? »_

_« J'ai remarqué que votre femme vous avait remplacé pour vos cours aujourd'hui, accepterait-elle d'enseigner également ? Je pense que nous allons devoir encore renforcer le nombre d'heures de cours de défense. »_

_« Excusez-moi » intervint Minerva « non que je ne doute des compétences de votre femme professeur Skywalker, mais sera-t-elle capable d'enseigner ? »_

Luke hocha la tête.

_« Minerva, depuis bien longtemps l'ordre Jedi fonctionne selon le principe : un maître, un élève. A chaque fois qu'un chevalier atteint le rang de maître, il doit enseigner à un ou plusieurs apprentis, ainsi chaque maître apprend à transmettre son savoir et forme les générations suivantes. Tout nos maîtres jedis sont donc des enseignants en puissance.»_

_« Un enseignement individualisé ? Quelle belle idée ! Si seulement nous avions les moyens de faire cela ! »_ soupira-t-elle rêveuse

_« Je suis persuadé que ma femme sera ravie de prendre en charge certains cours_ » répondit Luke pour Albus.

_« Bien, Bien. Ma chère Lily, j'aurais également un service à vous demander »_ repris Albus

_« A peine revenue à la vie et déjà exploitée »_ soupira théâtralement James ce qui fit sourire Lily et Sirius et grognait Sévérus

_« Oui Albus ? »_ demanda-t-elle

_« C'est pour ça que Papa vous avez confié sa cape d'invisibilité ! »_ s'exclama soudain Harry à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Tandis qu'Albus hocha légèrement la tête, Sévérus et Minerva firent de gros yeux quelque peu menaçant.

_« Une cape d'invisibilité Potter ? » siffla Rogue « Ca explique bien des choses tout ça ! »_

Tandis que James se tenait la tête à deux mains pour cacher son fou rire et que Sirius se tapait le front en marmonnant une litanie de « _mais quel imbécile, quel imbécile_ » et que Lily grondait Sirius pour parler ainsi de son fils, Harry se mit à déglutir péniblement, il avait oublié qui il y avait dans la pièce et se retrouvait maintenant dans de beaux draps. Hermione et Ron secouaient la tête de dépit.

_« Oups ! »_ fit Harry le visage devenu rouge pivoine sous le regard amusé d'Albus et de Luke.

_« Fleur de Lys, je suis désolé, mais ton fils, mon filleul donc, n'est vraiment pas très doué ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour la petite Ginny ! »_

_« Faux ! »_ s'exclama Ron, pensant venir à la rescousse de son meilleur ami _« On les a retrouvé tout les deux enlacés dans un fauteuil de la salle commune ! »_

Tandis qu'Arthur regardait maintenant Harry avec des yeux perçants, que Minerva semblait un peu choquée et qu'Harry rougissait violemment, Sirius en remit une couche.

_« Ah ! Et ça fait combien de temps hein ? »_

Ron bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos d'un pari avant de reprendre plus distinctement : _« Ce matin »_ ce qui fit naître un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage de Sirius.

_« Ouais, donc j'avais presque raison ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps gamin !_ » le taquina Sirius

_« Sir' combien de temps il a fallu à un certain Gryffondor pour s'apercevoir qu'il était amoureux d'une certaine Serdaigle ? »_ lui rétorqua Lily

Cela eut don de rendre Sirius un peu moins fier et conquérant, puisque il bredouillait maintenant dans sa barbe au sujet d'une conspiration mère-fils.

_« Merci maman »_ répondit Harry avec un sourire éclatant.

_« De rien mon fils »_

_« Vous étiez au courant ! »_ s'écria soudain Rogue en désignant Albus

_« Pour Harry et Ginny ? Ou pour Sirius et Antinéa ? »_ demanda celui-ci

_« Pour la cape d'invisibilité »_ accusa Sévérus tandis que Sirius s'étonnait lui : _« Vous saviez pour Antinéa et moi ? »_

Albus arborait maintenant un large sourire : _« Oui et Oui ! »_

Et si Sirius semblait choqué et perturbé, Sévérus semblait lui furieux : _« Je le savais que vous bénéficiez de favoritisme Potter, je le savais. C'est intolérable, c'est…c'est injuste ! »_

Arthur lui profita de cette diversion pour glisser à l'oreille d'Harry un _« Je crois que nous allons bientôt devoir avoir une petite discussion tout les deux au sujet de Ginny »_ qui eut le don de faire rougir et bredouiller Harry.

Albus s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour rappeler tout le monde au véritable sujet de la discussion.

_« Lily, vous serait-il possible de contacter nos petits amis bleus ? Leur concours pourrait nous être utile pour espionner Voldemort »_

Lily sembla être prête à éclater de rire à l'image de ce que suggérait Albus et elle hocha la tête, les yeux rieurs.

_« Parfait, nous réorganiserons une telle réunion d'ici quelques jours pour faire le point. »_ conclu Albus.

_« Peut-être devrions nous y convier Malefoy »_ intervint Harry sous le regard médusé de Sirius, James et Lily, celui un peu étonné d'Hagrid, Rogue et McGonagall, celui approbateur d'Hermione et celui réprobateur de Ron.

_« Peut-être, je vais y réfléchir. Sur ce, je pense que nous avons tous, et certains plus que d'autres, envie de nous retrouver en famille le plus tôt possible.»_

Rogue comprenant ce que voulait dire Albus ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

_« Et les cours ? »_ demanda-t-il

_« Je crois que vu les évènements nous pouvons nous permettre de banaliser la journée pour nos étudiants, tous nos étudiants. Et vu la chance que nous rencontrons aujourd'hui, peut-être est-il temps pour certaines personnes de faire la paix avec leur passé et de renouer certains liens trop longtemps ignorés ?_ » termina Albus en posant son regard sur un Rogue visiblement peu à l'aise.

Celui-ci semblait être le seul à avoir compris le subtil message, et reproche, caché dans les propos d'Albus, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre particulièrement nerveux.

_« Lily, James et Sirius, les élèves sont pour l'instant en cours, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez discret, n'alarmons pas Voldemort de votre retour, vous utiliserez la cape d'invisibilité pour rentrer au château. Vous logerez dans la tour des professeurs, les étudiants ne viendront pas vous y déranger »_ reprit Albus

« _C'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! »_ s'exclama soudain James au grand désespoir de sa femme qui poussa un soupir monstrueux.

_« Et bien je suggère que Hermione et Harry vous mène manger tous les trois aux cuisines, même si je suis sûr que vous n'en avez pas oublié le chemin »_ proposa Minerva tandis que les têtes des trois personnes visées et des enfants en question s'inclinèrent sensiblement suite à la remarque pas si anodine que ça de leur directrice de maison.

_« Parfait, comme ça nous pourrons faire la connaissance de vos amis, enfin si Arthur veut bien se joindre à nous avec ses enfants pour ce déjeuner ? »_ interrogea la douce Lily.

Celui-ci donna son accord et tandis qu'un petit groupe constitué de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Lily, James et Sirius se dirigeait vers les cuisines, que Minerva, Albus, Luke et Hagrid regagnèrent leur salle de cours, Rogue grommela quelques mots avant de se diriger vers Pré-au-lard pour se rendre à un rendez-vous auquel il avait dix-sept ans de retard…


	12. Le spectre du passé

**Disclaimer :** Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Note** : Hé oui, après des mois d'absences voici ce nouveau chapitre des enfants de la force ! Vous ne rêvez pas il est bel et bien là ! Merci à tout les lecteurs fidèles d'avoir attendu si patiemment que l'inspiration me revienne. Pour infos, je ne prends en compte que quelques éléments du tome 6 donc attention Spoilers légers très légers !.

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Loyalbus **: Merci ! Pour le temps de parution, j'essayerais de m'améliorer mais je promets rien !

Paco : Il est prévu qu'Harry découvre le maniement de la force ensuite deviendra-t-il un maître jedi ? Pour la vitesse de parution, je sais, j'essaierai mais sans rien promettre, j'ia voulu attendre l'épisode 3 pour écrire ce chapitre et vous verrez pourquoi ! pour le prochain j'essaierai d'être plus rapide promis !

**Onarluca **: Bon pas d'action dans ce chapitre mais c'est prévu ! Pour le côté romance, là par contre, désolé mais je vais rester avec le couple harry-ginny et on approfondira plus !

**Diony **: Heureux d'avoir pu te rassurer ! Et content d'avoir réussi à bien intégrer la force ! Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration jusque là ça pas été top, j'espère que ça va revenir ! En tout cas à vous de me le dire en me disant ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci !

**Moufi** : Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de parution, comme je l'ai dit, VRAIMENT DESOLE ! Mais un manque total d'inspiration m'a empêché d'avancer ! Pour l'entraînement d'Harry, vous verrez ça bientôt, je ne dévoile rien. Et je suis bien content que mes lecteurs trouvent l'équilibre bien respecté ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Jdeheul** : Merci à toi ! Pour ce qui est de savoir si le retour de james, lily et Sirius fait partie du plan de Voldy, je crois que normalement tu dois déjà avoir eu la réponse dans un des derniers chapitres ! Relis les bien !

**Mate** : Voici la suite ! Et pour les schtroumphs, je te rassure, il n'y en aura officiellement pas ! Par contre à vous de deviner à quoi faisait allusion Albus !

**Andromede** : Comment que ca va bien ? Bon donc je n'ai pas tuer Hermione et tu ne vas pas me tuer, c'est déjà ça de gagner ! Reste maintenant à savoir si tu vas aimer ce chapitre ci ou pas ! Comme promis un peu plus de Rogue dans ce chapitre, définitivement tu vas pouvoir lui tendre un mouchoir et l'assassiner !

**Kobe23** : merci pour toutes tes reviews ! J'espère que tu as eu les réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Pour développer la partie Star Wars, vois donc la fin de ce chapitre !.

**Yza** : heureux que tu sois venu voir de ce côté-là aussi ;) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Yumi4 **: Est-ce que Voldemort attaquera Poudlard ? Huuuum ! Permets moi une réponse de normand : peut-être ben que oui, peut-être ben que non !

**Gini95 : **Mesdames et Monsieur voici celle qui aura le plus attendu cette suite, en tout cas qui me l'aura dit puisque j'ai eu le droit très souvent droit à la question quand arrive la suite ! Alors bonne nouvelle la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te conviendra !

**Whitangel** : Voici la suite, pas encore les dialogues que tu attends mais ça ne serait tarder ! Par contre tu devrais être satisfait de la fin de ce chapitre, foi de Belval !

**Vilya0** : Très heureux que tu es aimé l'idée que la force et la magie soit une seule et même chose, comme le fait que Yoda soit un elfe de maison ! Pour ce qui est de l'équilibre, pour l'instant il n'est pas prévu qu'on quitte la terre, par contre il est bel et bien prévu qu'on est davantage de moment avec les jedis ! pour la traduction, je laisse l'idée en suspens pour l'instant !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 11 : Le spectre du passé**

Celui-ci donna son accord et tandis qu'un petit groupe constitué d'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Lily, James et Sirius se dirigeait vers les cuisines, que Minerva, Albus, Luke et Hagrid regagnèrent leur salle de cours, Rogue grommela quelques mots avant de se diriger vers Pré-au-lard pour se rendre à un rendez-vous auquel il avait dix-sept ans de retard…

**~oOo~**

De sa fin de scolarité, Sévérus ne conservait que peu de souvenirs heureux. A vrai dire, de ses sept années à Poudlard, il ne gardait presque aucun agréable souvenir et c'était avec une joie immense qu'il avait quitté l'école de Sorcellerie. D'amis, il ne s'était pas réellement fait, juste quelques connaissances avec qui il avait dû, bon an mal an, composer. Avec flegme il avait dû supporter la médiocrité de ses compagnons. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux et il lui en coûtait cher d'avouer que les seuls élèves qui arrivaient à sa hauteur étaient quatre Gryffondors.

La rivalité qui existait depuis l'aube des temps, enfin plutôt depuis la création de Poudlard, l'empêchait de pactiser avec ces personnes là. Surtout que la fine équipe était composée d'une sang-de-bourbe, d'un loup-garou, et deux arrogants et prétentieux joueurs de Quidditch. De plus, il fallait bien avouer que ces quatre individus l'avaient pris en grippe et que les trois maraudeurs en avaient fait leur cible préférée. Cela avait grandement contribué à ternir ces sept années de scolarité.

A vrai dire , la seule personne dont il avait été relativement proche se nommait Lucius Malefoy. Fils d'une grande famille aux origines ancestrales, il avait trouvé en Malefoy son égal. L'un excellait en Potions, l'autre en Duel. Et aucun des deux ne bénéficiait de la bienveillance de leurs professeurs : Slughorn avait toujours montré sa préférence pour Lily Evans tandis que Dorian affichait clairement sa préférence pour James Potter. De part leur complémentarité, ils formaient une paire redoutable. Lucius avait été le seul à réussir à percer le mur de solitude et d'arrogance que s'était bâti Sévérus afin de se protéger. A vrai dire, rares étaient ceux à résister au charisme de Malefoy chez les Serpentards, mais ceux-là étaient tous juste bons à devenir des vassaux dont il pouvait se servir à sa guise. Seul Sévérus avait eu le droit à la confiance de Malefoy et lorsque celui-ci lui avait parlé de rejoindre un mage noir qui rassemblait de plus en plus de disciples dans les familles de Sang-purs, Sévérus n'avait pas hésité à le suivre. Par amitié il avait rejoint l'un des pires sorciers que l'Angleterre ait connu. Contrairement à bon nombre d'autres mangemorts, Sévérus n'avait pas rejoint Voldemort à cause de ses idées sur la pureté de la race, seul l'influence de Lucius l'avait poussé à arborer lui aussi la marque des ténèbres.

Ses nombreux talents en avaient pourtant fait l'un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort. Grisé par le pouvoir que lui conférait ce statut, il avait agi avec beaucoup de zèle pour son maître. Tout ce savoir que lui apportait Voldemort était une vraie bénédiction. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de calé en magie noire, mais les horizons que lui ouvrait désormais son maître l'avait fait ré-envisager la situation. Voldemort lui apportait ces connaissances qu'il avait vainement cherché auprès de Dumbledore. Avec Jedusor il avait trouvé son mentor, celui qui lui permettrait d'étancher cette soif de connaissances, qui lui permettrait de développer ses pouvoirs et de s'élever auprès de son maître. Il était devenu le fils spirituel de Voldemort. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui jouissaient de la confiance de Voldemort, sa position avait dès lors provoqué de nombreuses tensions parmi des disciples des plus ambitieux. Même Lucius, son cher ami, s'était mis à comploter contre lui. Seule la protection de Voldemort lui avait assuré la vie à cette époque là.

Jamais il ne s'était permis de douter de son engagement.

Jusqu'à ce jour là.

Voldemort avait voulu frapper un grand coup et avait alors décidé d'attaquer une école maternelle moldue pendant les cours. Cette action n'avait d'autre but que de marquer les esprits, d'inspirer la terreur, de saper l'espoir qui subsistait encore chez les résistants. Elle portait la marque de la cruauté de Voldemort.

Ils étaient arrivés juste après la rentrée des classes. Leurs ordres étaient de ne pas faire de quartier, de ne laisser que des cadavres comme autant de messages à destination de la communauté magique.

Si la plupart des mangemorts qui composaient ce commando de la mort savaient réellement où ils allaient attaquer et qui allaient être leurs victimes, Sévérus, lui, n'avait point été mis au courant de leur véritable cible. Pour lui, ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer Raven School, la célèbre académie qui formait les Aurors, ennemis directs des mangemorts.

Mais lorsque le portoloin les avait amené sur le lieu de l'attaque, il comprit soudain la nature réelle de leur mission. Son engagement auprès de Voldemort était basé sur le pouvoir, la connaissance et pas sur la pureté de la race. Il était prêt à combattre un ministère qu'il jugeait laxiste voire corrompu. Prêt à imposer un pouvoir fort avec Voldemort à sa tête. Mais pas à ce prix là.

A peine venait-il de prendre conscience de l'acte qu'ils allaient commettre, un profond dégoût de lui-même s'empara de lui. Lui que peu de choses atteignaient fut réellement choqué par leur mission. Il ne s'était pas engagé auprès de Voldemort pour ça. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres qui prenaient un malsain plaisir à accomplir leurs basses besognes. Il se rendit soudain compte de la nature véritablement maléfique et vicieuse du Lord Noir et sa folie lui jaillit au visage.

Il se dégoûtait. Comment lui, homme d'une telle intelligence, avait pu se laisser berner par ce monstre ? L'homme qu'il était devenu le répugnait. Il s'était laissé corrompre par le pouvoir et aveuglé par l'ambition. Les conseils de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête : _« la peur mène à la colère, la colère à la haine, êtes-vous prêt à vous laisser guider par la haine ? »_ Il était tombé dans le panneau, avait cédé à la facilité. La voie la plus rapide vers le pouvoir, il avait suivi. Et il s'était perdu en route. Le mal avait failli dominer sa vie.

Tandis que trois autres mangemorts s'acharnaient avec délectation sur les pauvres petits moldus sans défenses, Sévérus se retrouva pris d'une violente nausée due à cette indescriptible honte qu'il ressentait.

Devant lui se dressait une jeune moldue, visiblement apeurée, mais qui protégeait de son corps ses jeunes élèves. La peur avait chez elle laissé place à une farouche détermination. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et que rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher mais elle faisait face à son assassin avec toute la volonté d'une mère protégeant ses enfants. Le défiant du regard, elle n'articula qu'un seul et unique mot :

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Longtemps encore après, ce simple mot revenait le hanter dans ses nuits. Pourquoi ? Excellente question qui le tourmentait toujours. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à la facilité ? Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers les ténèbres ? La réponse à cette question, il l'avait cherché depuis quinze années. Et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé.

Longtemps après, ces yeux pleins de détermination et de tristesse venaient raviver les démons du passé.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du choix qu'il avait dû faire ce matin là. Vivre et tuer ou Mourir et laisser vivre. Il savait que s'il n'accomplissait pas les ordres de Voldemort les autres mangemorts ne s'embarrasseraient pas de ses tourments et n'hésiteraient pas à massacrer les jeunes enfants, et dans ce cas là sa propre vie ne tiendrait alors plus qu'à un mince fils. Il pouvait également tuer les enfants mais alors c'est son âme qu'il perdrait à coup sûr. Ou bien il pouvait également se débarrasser de ses complices mangemorts et prétexter l'arrivée des Aurors pour prendre la fuite et laisser ainsi en vie les enfants. Mais dans ce cas là encore une fois, sa propre vie serait en sursis : Voldemort détestait l'échec. S'il récompensait rarement les victoires, il punissait à coup sûr les échecs, et ses punitions n'étaient pas des plus tendres.

Ces enfants étaient innocents, victimes d'une guerre dont il ne savait rien, à laquelle ils n'avaient à participer. Cette douce innocente de l'enfance leur était sauvagement arrachée par des êtres sans scrupules dont le seul plaisir était le mal à l'état pur. Ils étaient tels des gibiers pour des chasseurs à l'affût de la moindre proie prêt à sustenter leur soif de violence.

Le regard des ces enfants lui renvoyait en pleine figure ses actes passés, les meurtres auxquels il avait pris part, les tortures des membres de la résistance qu'il avait infligé avec perfection. Il était responsable de trop d'atrocités pour accepter celles qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il fallait sauver ces enfants, quitte à y laisser la vie.

_« Lorsque vous êtes confrontés à un choix dont les issues ne sont pas acceptables, changez les règles ! »_ leur avait autrefois dit Dumbledore.

Peu souvent il n'avait écouté son directeur, mais ce conseil là ne lui avait jamais échappé. Un conseil parfaitement Serpentard dans la bouche d'un pur Gryffondor, cela ne s'oubliait que très difficilement.

Maîtres es magie noire, Sévérus en connaissait un rayon sur les sorts oubliés, et fort heureusement pour lui, certains de ces sorts imitaient à la perfection l'aspect de la mort.

« Avada Kedav.. » lança-t-il à haute et intelligible voix tandis qu'intérieurement il lançait un tout autre sort sur ses victimes désignées.

Lorsque ces compagnons revinrent vers lui, la jeune institutrice et ses protégés semblaient plongés dans l'éternel sommeil et rien ne laissait deviner qu'il n'en était rien. Satisfait d'avoir pu trouver une solution acceptable, Sévérus se cacha hypocritement la vérité. Il n'avait pu sauver que quelqu'un des enfants de cette école et avait fermé les yeux sur le massacre de tous les autres. Essayant de se donner bonne conscience, Sévérus savait qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus faire face à Lord Voldemort sans avoir honte et que seul ses talents d'Occlumansiste pourrait lui permettre de mentir effrontément à son maître.

Cette journée là l'avait marqué à jamais. Et s'il arrivait à duper son entourage, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Quelques jours après son retour de mission, sa décision était prise. Il lui fallait quitter le service du maître avant que son âme ne lui soit arrachée.

Or quitter les mangemorts n'était pas aussi évident que ça. Régulus Black en savait quelque chose. Le frère de Sirius avait lui aussi voulu s'affranchir de l'emprise maléfique de Voldemort et rejoindre son frère. Mais le maître avait eu vent de cette trahison et son exécutrice préférée s'était chargé de porter la déception de Lord Voldemort à ce pauvre Régulus.

Bellatrix n'avait eu aucun remord à tuer son propre cousin. A vrai dire des trois sœurs Blacks, seul Androméda avait eu la chance de naître avec une conscience et un cœur. Et bien qu'elle fusse désormais comme Sirius considérée comme une traître à son sang, fort était de reconnaître qu'elle valait bien mieux que ses sœurs Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy, toutes deux servantes du Sombre seigneur.

La trahison de Régulus avait était un véritable choc pour Rogue. De tous ceux qui servait le maître, Black ne semblait pas être le plus intelligent ni le plus individualiste. Il avait tout d'un suiveur qui profitait de l'influence grandissante du maître pour pouvoir enfin exister. Et Sévérus n'aurait jamais imaginé que le pauvre Régulus ait eu la moindre once de courage en lui, en tout cas pas celui de s'opposer au plus grand sorcier noir de tout les temps.

Cette trahison restait bien mystérieuse pour Sévérus et il lui semblait qu'un certain nombre de choses lui échappait. Quel mal Régulus avait-il bien pu commettre avant que sa trahison ne soit découverte ?

En tout cas, Rogue savait qu'il devrait jouer son coup bien plus finement que ne l'avait fait Régulus, à moins que celui-ci au contraire ait été suffisamment fin pour tromper tout son monde pendant des années ?

La seule façon pour Rogue d'échapper à la colère de Voldemort était de se mettre sous la protection de son plus grand rival : ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Celui constituerait un rempart parfait non seulement contre Voldemort mais il pourrait également le protéger contre les foudres du ministère.

La question était de savoir comment accéder à Dumbledore sans éveiller les soupçons et autre part qu'à Poudlard, forteresse imprenable ? Si seulement il savait ce qui se passait au château, alors peut-être serait-il capable d'arriver à joindre Dumbledore !

C'est cette pensée là qui lui amena la solution. Infiltrer Poudlard pour espionner pour le compte de Voldemort. Et en profiter pour se placer sous la protection du vieux fou. Voilà ce que devait arriver à faire Sévérus. Il lui fallut du temps pour arriver à convaincre son maître, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avancer ouvertement son plan d'infiltration. Non, il lui fallait glisser peu à peu l'idée dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Lui faire croire qu'elle venait de lui. Pas une fois il n'avait cessé de souligner le manque d'information en provenance de Poudlard, le vivier de jeunes mangemorts en puissance qui n'attendait qu'à être converti aux idées du maître, tant et si bien qu'un jour Voldemort le convoqua pour lui assigner une nouvelle mission.

_« Sévérus, mon cher et fidèle Sévérus, j'ai pour toi une tâche cruciale dont tu va devoir t'accomplir avec toute ton habileté et qui te permettra de faire preuve de tout tes talents. Il m'est apparu que si nous voulons détruire cette misérable résistance qui s'oppose encore à nous, il nous faut le faire de l'intérieur. Détruire leur confiance, saper le moral, anticiper leurs actions et réduire leurs efforts à néants. Et pour cela, mon cher, j'ai besoin de toi. Le professeur Slughorn va prendre sa retraite, il semble vouloir de pas prendre parti dans ce conflit et se détacher de Dumbledore. Son poste est donc vacant pour la rentrée, et le vieux fou n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour lui trouver un remplaçant. Tu seras ce remplaçant. Dumbledore n'aura d'autre choix que de t'accepter. Une fois à l'intérieur des murs, tu pourras gagner sa confiance et nous pourrons infiltrer alors son pitoyable groupe de résistants. »_

Sévérus avait alors acquiescé et applaudi ce plan fort ingénieux avec un enthousiasme des plus sincères. Il avait réussi à amener Voldemort là où il le voulait.

Il se plaçait sous la protection de Dumbledore sans encourir la colère du maître. Il avait joué la partie avec une finesse toute serpentardesque.

A peine arrivé à Poudlard, il s'était repenti et avait demandé la protection de Dumbledore qui lui avait accordé. Le directeur semblait prêt à lui accorder une seconde chance, bien plus qu'il ne méritait selon certains.

Mais Voldemort ne l'avait pas oublié. S'il l'avait laissé tranquille les premiers mois de son infiltration, il se rappela un jour aux mauvais souvenirs de Sévérus. Il était temps pour lui d'accomplir sa tâche. Au départ, il ne confia que des informations peu utiles à son maître et celui-ci se fit de plus en plus pressant. Tant et si bien qu'il lui fallait impérativement transmettre à son maître une information de la plus haute importance s'il voulait conserver sa couverture auprès de Voldemort.

La chance finit par lui sourire un matin où il déjeunait à la Tête de Sanglier. Tranquillement assis dans un coin du café, il vit passer par la porte son directeur. Albus se dirigeait alors vers une table où l'attendait une jeune femme vêtue d'une façon des plus excentriques. Visiblement la discussion ne semblait guère intéresser Dumbledore qui écoutait distraitement son interlocutrice. Celle-ci postulait visiblement à en croire la discussion pour un poste de professeur de divination. Cela lui avait paru étrange qu'Albus daigne l'écouter puisque il avait confié son intention de supprimer cette matière quelques jours plus tôt. Mais visiblement cette jeune personne prétendait être la descendante d'une très grande voyante ce qui expliquait la présence de Dumbledore ici. Sévérus se serait désintéressé de la conversation particulièrement intéressante s'il ne s'était produit un évènement étrange au moment même où Albus s'était levé pour partir.

La jeune femme dans ses châles et derrière ses énormes lunettes s'était mise à parler avec une voix rauque et dur :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il serra né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »_

Il n'avait pu entendre la fin. Un des clients passablement éméché l'avait frappé et quelques minutes après il s'était fait jeter dehors par le Barman. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait appris que le client en question était un membre de l'ordre du phénix qui ne lui faisait point confiance : Maugrey Fol-Œil. Mais il en avait entendu assez. Cette information là lui permettrait de rassasier momentanément la soif d'informations de Voldemort et lui permettrait de gagner davantage de temps.

Et en effet, le maître avait été fort satisfait lorsque Rogue lui avait rapporté cette partie de la prophétie. Bien qu'il se montrât quelque peu chagrin de ne point connaître la fin et passa sa déception sur Sévérus. Cela en avait valut la peine puisque il avait endormi la méfiance naissante de Voldemort.

Sévérus avait voulu en savoir plus sur les intentions de Voldemort sur cette prophétie. Savait-il de qui il s'agissait ? Que comptait-il faire au sujet de cet enfant ? Et surtout comment ? Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait voulu se confier à son disciple. Et lorsque Juillet toucha à sa fin, il eut enfin les terribles réponses.

Lily et James Potter avait eu un enfant le 31 Juillet, tout comme les Longdubas. Et tous quatre s'étaient opposés trois fois déjà au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il lui l'avait appris après quelque mois, Voldemort ne l'avait appris qu'un an après, l'information avait été caché bien longtemps et seul l'arrivée d'un traître chez les maraudeurs avait donné au maître l'information manquante.

Le soir d'Halloween, Voldemort s'était rendu chez les Potter et avait tué James puis Lily avant d'être renvoyé dans les limbes par le jeune Harry.

Bien qu'ayant été en conflit ouvert avec les Potter, Rogue n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait déjà dû la vie une première à James Potter lorsque celui-ci l'avait sauvé des crocs de Lupin. Et Rogue n'avait trouvé mieux que de se servir d'eux pour sauver une deuxième fois la vie et les envoyer à une mort certaine. Depuis ce soir là, il avait contracté une dette immense envers le jeune Harry : pour la mort de ses parents dont il était en partie responsable, mais aussi pour sa propre vie qu'il avait sauvé.

La chute de Voldemort ne marquait pour autant pas la fin des ennuis pour Rogue. La chasse aux sorcières menées par Barry Croupton avait battu son plein et seul la protection de Dumbledore l'avait protégé d'Azkaban. Condamné à rester à Poudlard, il se savait surveillé par les Aurors et le ministère. Quant à ses anciens complices, beaucoup étaient retourné à leur petite vie sans faire de vagues et la méfiance régnait entre les anciens adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans parler des plus fidèles qui avait juré de se venger des infidèles.

Rogue avait été condamné à cette prison dorée qu'était Poudlard, il ne pourrait être rien d'autre qu'un obscur professeur de potions quand son ambition le propulsait aux sommets. Même vivre dans le monde des sorciers lui était interdit, il avait dû trouver refuge à Spinners'End une rue du Londres Moldu. Il s'était aigri et refermé sur lui-même, au point d'en vouloir à tous, et surtout à celui à qui il devait d'être toujours en vie : le jeune Harry Potter. Cela était injuste de sa part et il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se venger sur le fils les humiliations que lui avait fait subir son père et son parrain. Avoir une dette envers quelqu'un n'obligeait pas d'apprécier cette personne.

Et aujourd'hui, dix-sept ans après, Sévérus devait affronter son passé. Non pas Lily et James Potter, enfin pas tout de suite, mais cette jeune professeur moldue qui d'une certaine façon avait sauvé son âme tant d'années auparavant. Il lui fallait faire face à celle qui l'avait réveillé. Une rencontre qu'il avait repoussé tant et tant de fois dans le passé et qui aujourd'hui s'imposait pour commencer à faire la paix avec lui-même.

Alors Sévérus continua son chemin pour affronter les spectres du passé…

_**~oOo~**_

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les elfes, sous la conduite d'un Dobby particulièrement excité, dressaient le couvert pour des invités imprévus. Autour de la grande table ronde étaient assis Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley, mais aussi James et Lily Potter et Sirius Black. L'émotion était palpable : les dernières révélations avaient épuisé tout le monde psychologiquement parlant.

Et tandis qu'Arthur Weasley essayait d'entretenir la conservation avec Sirius et James en parlant des derniers résultats de Quidditch, Lily serrait elle très fort ses deux enfants dans les bras, rattrapant ainsi les années qui leur avaient été refusées.

Ron lui avait une boule dans l'estomac. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait qu'une envie : serrer Hermione dans ses bras. L'avoir vue pleurer sans pouvoir la consoler l'avait bouleversé à un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginer hier encore. Il n'avait pas supporté de la voir si perdue, si malheureuse sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle soit heureuse, tellement envie de la rendre heureuse.

Car Ron Weasley venait de comprendre. Comprendre ce que tout le monde autour de lui avait compris bien avant lui : il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie et il ne le savait même pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« Hermione ? »_ murmura-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains pour lui avouer enfin ses sentiments.

Hermione se retourna vers lui avec un sourire et des yeux interrogateurs.

_« Oui Ron ? »_ demanda-t-elle

_« Je… »_

Molly entra soudain dans les cuisines accompagnée de ses autres enfants venus prendre des nouvelles de leur père, interrompant ainsi la déclaration de Ron sans en avoir conscience. Toutefois aucun n'avait été prévenu de la résurrection de James, Sirius et Lily. Grande fut pour eux la surprise de les voir ici attablés. Seul manquait encore à l'appel les parents adoptifs d'Hermione qu'Albus était allé chercher. Et alors pourrait enfin commencer le repas de famille des Granger-Potter-Wesaley, premier du genre.

_**~oOo~**_

Tandis que Mara finissait son cours, ou plutôt celui que son mari aurait dû assuré, Luke lui se dirigea vers la clairière où il avait posé son aile X quelque temps auparavant. Il avait solennellement engagé le Nouvel Ordre jedi contre Voldemort et les siens et visiblement la menace était encore plus grande que cela. Les troupes du ministère aurait bien besoin d'aide et si Luke, Mara et les jumeaux pouvaient sans problème assurer la protection de Poudlard, les Aurors de Rufus Scrimegeour ne seraient pas contre des renforts de poids.

Arrivé à son vaisseau, Luke activa l'Holonet à destination de Mon Calamari où siégeait toujours le sénat de l'alliance galactique en attendant la reconstruction de Coruscant. Les travaux pour la réhabilitation de l'ancienne capitale galactique prendraient des années car il ne fallait pas seulement effacer les traces du terraformage des Yuuzhan Vong mais entièrement rebâtir une planète dont les bas-fonds n'étaient guère reluisant même du temps de la Nouvelle République. Il fallait repenser le concept même de son monde-cité. Autrefois la ville s'étendait sur quasiment toute la surface de la planète au point d'avoir détruit la quasi-totalité de la faune et de la flore d'origine. La nouvelle Coruscant serait différente. Fini le gigantisme hérité de milliers d'années interrompues de construction empilées les unes sur les autres. Désormais la capitale galactique aspirerait à plus d'harmonie, d'équilibre entre vie et construction. Cela prendrait des années mais la tâche en valait la peine.

Il avait toujours été plus facile de détruire que de reconstruire. Mais l'invasion des Vong avait forcé les dirigeants de l'alliance à reconsidérer leur fonctionnement, cela était finalement un bien. Avec les années, la Nouvelle République se serait sclérosée comme l'Ancienne vu comme cela été parti sous le règne de Feyl'ya et les Jedis aurait perdu leur place dans la société Le Nouvel ordre Jedi aurait commis les anciennes erreurs et aurait été voué à la destruction. Ce conflit avait permis de tout rebâtir, de tout repenser. Et maintenant peut-être allaient-ils enfin construire sur des fondations seines. Fini l'opposition avec l'empire, la paix était signée avec les vestiges. Les Vong avaient trouvé leur place grâce à Zonama Zekot. La galaxie ne s'en portait que mieux, et les jedis pouvaient enfin respirer et trouver leur place.

Et aujourd'hui, leur place était là dans ce conflit.

_« Leia, je ne te réveille pas au moins ? »_ interrogea Luke quand le visage de sa sœur se matérialisa sur l'écran.

_« Luke ! Je suis si heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je me demandais si tu avais oublié que nous existions et si il n'allait pas falloir que je vienne te rappeler que tu as une grande sœur qui attends de tes nouvelles ainsi que de celles de ses enfants ! »_ le gronda-t-elle avec le sourire.

Malgré les années et les conflits, Leia Organa Solo était toujours aussi radieuse. Les années étaient passées et le temps avait fait son œuvre avec délicatesse n'altérant en rien sa grâce et sa délicatesse. Elle qui avait été sénatrice impériale, membre de l'alliance rebelle, Présidente de la Nouvelle république, sénatrice de cette même république, ambassadeur, résistante de l'alliance galactique, membre de l'ordre jedi, restait avant tout pour Luke une sœur aimante et une femme d'exception.

_« Et bien justement soeurette, puisque tu en parles, je pense que nous faire une petite visite serait une très bonne idée »,_ lui répondit-il avec ce sourire de garçon de ferme qui faisait fondre sa femme.

Leia fronça quelques instants les sourcils.

_« Luke Skywalker, Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi, par la force, dans quelle galère t'es tu encore fourré ?_ » soupira-t-elle.

_« Si je te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès chère sœur, me croiras-tu ? »_

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, Leia secoua la tête dépitée et amusée. Elle se retourna vers quelqu'un d'autre qui devait être dans la pièce.

_« Chéri, mon imbécile de frère a encore besoin de notre aide »_

_« Ca ne fera qu'une fois de plus chérie que le plus grand maître Jedi de l'univers a besoin des services d'un pauvre contrebandier à la retraite. On se demande ce qu'il ferait sans nous dès fois ! »_ répondit amusé Yan Solo _« Bah, le Faucon est prêt à partir de toute façon, alors allons faire une petite ballade de l'autre côté de la galaxie dans les terres inconnues, ça nous changera un peu de notre routine, les étoiles noires, les empereurs, les jedis obscurs, les Vongs…Peut-être qu'on s'amusera un peu cette fois-ci, et qu'on deviendra riche…enfin ! »_

Luke ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jamais Yan Solo ne changerait ! Donnez une bonne raison au corellien de se battre et vous le verrez rappliquer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Harry pour attraper le vif d'or.

_« Parfait ! Et si pouviez aussi demander à Corran, Kam et Kyp de venir avec quelques renforts jedis, ça ne serait pas de refus »_ répondit-il Luke.

_« Oh ! » répliqua Yan, faussement vexé, « moi qui croyait que c'était toi et moi comme au bon vieux temps ! Je suis déçu là, vraiment ! »_

Luke savait que sous ses airs un peu bravache, l'ancien contrebandier et ex-général de la nouvelle république comprenait parfaitement que la situation devait être particulièrement sérieuse pour que Luke et Mara se permette de demander du renfort.

Yan Solo avait toujours eu tendance à être sous-estimer par ces adversaires mais Luke savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la loyauté et l'intelligence de cet homme pour l'épauler dans sa tâche. Mara, Leia et Yan à ses côtés, rien ne lui était impossible désormais. Et Voldemort avait bien du souci à se faire, bien des Seigneurs des ténèbres n'avaient résisté à ce quatuor béni par la Force.

_« On arrive gamin, fait pas trop de bêtises en nous attendant. Et que la Force soit avec toi ! »_ conclut Yan avant de couper la communication.

Avec l'arrivé de nouveaux jedis, l'ordre du phénix équilibrerait les forces dans cette bataille entre les forces du bien et du mal. En attendant, une mission bien plus périlleuse et complexe attendait Luke : la correction des essais des septièmes années sur la complémentarité des sorts verbaux et non verbaux dans l'histoire des duels de sorciers depuis le onzième siècle.


	13. Les liens les plus forts

**Disclaimer :** Bon, c'est le passage déprimant : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, c'est Georges Lucas qui en est propriétaire ( Sûr ? J'ai pas le droit de garder un bout ? Non ? OH :(( et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Conclusion : y'a pas grand chose qui est à moi, à part le scénario !

**Note** : Hé oui, après des mois d'absences voici ce nouveau chapitre des enfants de la force ! Vous ne rêvez pas il est bel et bien là ! Merci à tous les lecteurs fidèles d'avoir attendu si patiemment que l'inspiration me revienne. Pour infos, je ne prends en compte que quelques éléments du tome 6 donc attention Spoilers légers très légers !

Je tiens surtout à remercier **Chrys63** qui a eu la gentillesse de relire le chapitre et de me suggérer quelques corrections à améliorations. La plupart ont été suivi. Et surtout elle a eu la gentillesse de le faire en moins de 3 heures, ce qui vous permet d'avoir ce chapitre ce soir même !

Et je remercie aussi **Ginni95** qui m'a tout au long de ses mois gentiment harcelé pour avoir la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Les liens les plus forts**

Depuis la nuit de temps ou presque, les Jedis étaient les gardiens de l'ordre et de la paix dans la galaxie. Leur empathie profonde avec cette mystérieuse essence spirituelle qu'était la Force, le profond respect de la vie qui était le leur, faisaient d'eux les garants d'une galaxie plus sûre et moins amorale.

Il eut été quelque peu utopique de dire que les Jedis étaient le remède miraculeux aux divers maux dont souffrait la galaxie, mais on pouvait raisonnablement dire que grâce à leurs efforts le pire était souvent évité.

Pourtant le prix à payer était bien plus élevé qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. L'histoire même de cet ordre quelque peu mystérieux montrait à quel point les plus belles victoires découlaient souvent de tragiques sacrifices.

Au cours du demi-siècle qui s'était écoulé, l'Ordre Jedi avait connu bien des épreuves. Avec le retour des Siths et la purge Jedi menée par Lord Vador et l'empereur Palpatine, premiers seigneurs Siths connus depuis des siècles, cet Ordre multiséculaire avait été sur le point de disparaître.

L'ascension au pouvoir du chancelier Palpatine s'était accompagnée du massacre de milliers de jeune jedi, de chevaliers plus expérimentés, de maîtres aguerris. Ceux-là mêmes qui, pour défendre la République du Chancelier, s'étaient engagés dans la terrible guerre des clones avaient été trahi par le pouvoir en place. Palpatine et ses troupes s'étaient retournées contre les Jedis, ne laissant aucune chance à ceux-ci d'en réchapper.

Toutefois, certains survécurent à la purge et partir en exil pour protéger leur vision du futur.

Maître Yoda, sage parmi les sages, maître Jedi vieux de près de neuf cents ans, avait pu compter sur l'aide de maître Kenobi et du sénateur Bail Organa pour soustraire aux desseins des maîtres du côté obscur l'avenir même des Jedi et de la galaxie : les jumeaux Skywalker.

Ainsi, Luke avait-il été séparé de sa sœur et confié aux bons soins de son oncle et de sa tante par alliance, Owen et Beru Lars, tandis que Leia avait été confiée à la garde du vice-roi d'Alderran Bail Organa. C'est sur eux deux que les derniers Jedis encore en vie avait désormais placé le fardeau de l'avenir de la galaxie, en espérant qu'un jour ils parviendraient à ranimer l'étincelle de la Force dans la galaxie.

Et une vingtaine d'année après avoir frôlé l'extinction, le jour tant attendu vint enfin. Luke se vit contraint d'affronter son propre père, Dark Vador et son maître, l'empereur Palpatine pour permettre à la Liberté d'avoir de nouveau droit de citer dans leur univers. Rétablir la paix dans la galaxie demandait un sacrifice considérable, digne du dernier des Jedis. Afin de permettre à des milliards d'êtres vivant de connaître de nouveau la paix, Luke fut contraint de sacrifier la seule chose qu'il avait tant espéré trouver pendant des années : son père.

Et des plus grands sacrifices naissent les plus belles victoires…

Pendant plusieurs années après cette coûteuse victoire, Luke Skywalker fut considéré comme le seul représentant connu de l'ordre Jedi, dernier héritier d'un savoir ancestral. Lorsque l'Alliance Rebelle fut remplacé par la Nouvelle République, Luke devint un symbole, celui d'un renouveau.

Et vint le temps de la renaissance…

Si les Siths avaient pensé en avoir fini avec les ennemis ancestraux, la Force en avait décidé autrement. Aux quatre coins de la galaxie, la Force s'était à nouveau éveillée et avait choisi ses enfants pour rebâtir un jour ce qui fut jadis perdu. De plus en plus nombreux étaient les gens sensibles à la Force qui ne demandaient qu'à être guidés sur le chemin lumineux de la Force.

Et vint le temps de la renaissance…

Partant en quête de nouveaux chevaliers, Luke installa sur Yavin 4 son académie Jedi pensant pouvoir y faire éclore les prémices d'un Ordre Nouveau. Au cours des premières années, moins d'une dizaine d'élèves passèrent à l'académie, certains seulement de passage, d'autres pour s'y installer et découvrir des secrets enterrés depuis des décennies.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les spectres du passé et notamment celui d'un seigneur Sith mort depuis des millénaires : Exar Kun. L'esprit du seigneur Sith parvint à séduire l'un des étudiants les plus doués de l'académie : Kyp Durron. Courtisé par le côté obscur, il céda à la tentation du pouvoir et sema destruction et peine sur son passage. Se retournant contre ses camarades, Kyp et Exar Kun réussirent à plonger Skywalker dans un coma très profond avant de se venger des vestiges de l'empire.

Kyp, guidé par une froide colère et par les conseils malveillants de son sombre mentor, voulut se venger de l'empire qu'il tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa famille. Or en détruisant la principale base militaire de l'empire, Kyp ne su qu'au dernier instant qu'il venait de tuer son propre frère. La douleur fit ouvrir les yeux à Kyp Durron qui renonça à l'obscurité. L'unité des premiers chevaliers Jedis de le nouvelle génération permit à la Lumière de faire reculer l'obscurité, et Exar Kun fut renvoyé dans les abîmes du passé.

Et des plus grands sacrifices naissent les plus grandes victoires.

Une fois de plus les Jedis étaient passé près de la destruction, mais ils s'étaient relevés plus fort, prêts à accomplir leur destin.

Puis, les années passant, le nombre de Jedi s'accrut, posant à la Nouvelle République l'épineux problème de leur allégeance et de leur loyauté. Certains se tournèrent vers l'obscurité et se retournèrent contre leur mentor, mais toujours ils avaient su faire face avec courage et compassion.

Autrefois les Jedis obéissaient au Conseil Jedi et rendaient compte au chancelier. Cette direction collégiale avait su pendant des siècles guider l'ensemble des Jedis. Bien qu'il fut considéré comme un véritable héro, un véritable maître à penser, Luke ne pouvait présider seul aux destinées de la centaine de Jedis que comptait désormais l'Ordre. Il ne souhaitait point prendre seul les décisions qui auraient pendant des années des conséquences sur l'ensemble de la galaxie.

Maître Skywalker était Le symbole de l'ordre, ses paroles étaient écoutées tant par les nouveaux chevaliers que par les politiciens de la république, mais parfois il avait du mal à contrôler l'ensemble des Jedis.

Certains devinrent incontrôlables, et les plaintes commencèrent à se faire entendre. Certains se prenaient désormais pour des justiciers, galvaudant ainsi le rôle qui était le leur.

Ainsi, lorsque éclata l'invasion incontrôlable des Vongs, beaucoup dans la galaxie tinrent les Jedis pour responsables de ce nouveau conflit. Afin de sauver leur propre vie, certains n'hésitèrent pas à capturer des Jedis et les échanger auprès des Vongs contre un semblant de liberté et un possible sursis. Pendant un temps, les Jedis n'étaient plus les bienvenus dans leur propre galaxie.

Ainsi naquit le Nouvel Ordre Jedi. Au sein même des heures les plus noires et tourmentées qu'avait connu les Jedis, Luke ressuscita le Conseil des Jedis, désigna les membres qui devaient le composer et l'épauler. Toutefois, pour ne pas commettre l'erreur des anciens Jedis qui, enfermés dans leur tour d'ivoire, avaient parfois semblés être coupés du monde extérieur, Luke opta pour un conseil mixte, composé de Jedis et de non Jedis. Le temps de l'intégration était venu.

Après s'être éparpiller, les Jedis s'unirent de nouveau et devinrent les fers de lance de la résistance aux forces d'invasion Vongs. Le prix qu'ils eurent à payer fut lourd : de plus d'une centaine de Jedis avant le conflit, il ne restait désormais qu'une cinquantaine de Maîtres ou Chevaliers en vie.

Et des plus grands sacrifices naissent les plus grandes victoires.

La galaxie connut un temps nouveau d'unité, et les Jedis trouvèrent pour un temps leur place dans la société. Pour un temps, les divisions étaient oubliées, pour un temps seulement, mais ceci est une autre histoire …

oOo

Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

Dans l'espace profond, une sphère bleue semble suspendre sa course autour de son astre : Mon Calamari.

Capitale provisoire de l'Alliance Galactique, berceau de l'amiral Ackbar, héros de l'Alliance Rebelle et ancien chef des armées de la Nouvelle République, aujourd'hui décédé.

En attendant la reconstruction de Coruscant, capitale galactique depuis des millénaires, c'est sur cette planète aquatique que se tiennent désormais les sièges des institutions de l'Alliance. Parmi elles, et attendant son prochain transfert sur Osssus, le Haut Conseil Jedi

Jadis sur Coruscant, l'ancien Conseil siégeait au sommet de l'un des quatre piliers du temple Jedi afin de pouvoir contempler à volonté les paysages particuliers de la capitale.

Les maîtres chargés de diriger l'Ordre trônaient au sein d'une pièce circulaire, assis en cercle, de façon à ce que tous soient égaux dans la discussion, ce qui n'était qu'illusion. De part sa composition, l'ancien Conseil ne pouvait réellement prétendre à l'égalité entre ses différents membres.

En effet, celui-ci était à l'époque constitué de trois groupes distincts : les membres à Vie dont faisaient parti notamment maître Windu et maître Yoda, les membres à long terme qui se succédaient après quelques années passées au sein du conseil et les membres à court terme dont le mandat durait rarement plus de quatre ans. Dès lors, si les décisions étaient prises de façon apparemment collégiale, Deux voies étaient prépondérante dans le conseil : celles de maître Yoda et celle de maître Windu. A eux deux, ils dirigeaient réellement l'Ordre Jedi. Telle était la vérité. Rarement les réunions du conseil étaient ouvertes aux étrangers. Les affaires des Jedis ne regardaient alors que les Jedis, ainsi se coupèrent-ils du reste de la galaxie.

Dans son nouveau conseil, Luke avait abandonné l'ancienne tradition. Désormais, le Haut Conseil Jedi s'ouvrait aux non-jedis : la mixité devait les préserver de l'immobilisme et conserver vivace la tolérance entre tous. De même, Luke avait abrogé le principe de membre désigné à vie, même si beaucoup de Jedi avait souhaité qu'il accepte de se voir confier un poste à vie, ce qu'il avait fermement refusé. Toutefois, il avait confirmé qu'il siégerait encore de nombreuses années avant de céder sa place quand il le jugerait bon. De plus, il avait, en accord avec les autres membres, décrété que la plupart des réunions serait ouvertes aux autres Jedis, seules les plus cruciales seraient privées. Ce nouvel ordre n'ayant que peu d'années derrières lui, il lui fallait se créer une histoire et une culture commune : ne pas limiter les réunions aux seuls maîtres permettrait à chacun de se sentir concerné par le devenir de l'Ordre.

L'académie Jedi elle aussi avait fait son temps, Luke et le conseil avait souhaité reprendre le modèle d'apprentissage de l'ancien Ordre : un Maître, un Padawan. L'académie n'accueillerait désormais que les plus jeunes et leurs familles.

Si pendant de nombreuses années, Luke avait suivi les préceptes du code Jedi, son expérience récente auprès de Vergere et de Zonama Sekot l'avait conduit à revoir sa position sur de nombreuses positions. Autrefois, il était interdit à un chevalier de se lier avec qui que ce soit : tout amour était jadis interdit, même l'attachement familial était proscrit. Ce que Luke avait décidé d'oublier complètement : pour lui, au contraire, les sentiments n'étaient pas inutiles, et l'attachement n'était pas un handicap, bien au contraire.

Oubliée l'ancien conseil coupé des autres dans leur tour d'ivoire, désormais le Haut Conseil siégeait au vu de tous, dans un amphithéâtre gracieusement fournie par l'université Calamarienne.

Ce matin-là, la salle du conseil était remplie de ceux qui avaient été choisis pour guider la destinée des Jedis, ainsi que des membres les plus expérimentés de l'ordre et de tous ceux qui avaient eu la veille la convocation de la Princesse Leia et qui avaient pu se rendre à temps sur Mon Calamari.

Leia Organa Solo avait en effet convoqué cette réunion extraordinaire pour accomplir la volonté de Luke : lui trouver les renforts nécessaires pour mener à bien sa tache. Tout Jedi pouvait en effet demandé à ce que se tienne une réunion du conseil, mais il était certain qu'être une Jedi héroïne de l'Alliance et l'une des personnalités politiques les plus importantes des trente dernières années faciliter grandement les choses pour obtenir la tenue d'une telle assemblée. Surtout quand en plus, on la convoquait au nom de Luke Skywalker, premier maître de la nouvelle génération et véritable héro pour la galaxie.

Vêtue d'une robe blanche très aérienne, Leia n'avait pas besoin de la Force ni pour conquérir son auditoire ni pour imposer sa présence. Sénatrice impériale et ambassadrice d'Alderran à l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle était devenue très jeune un membre important de l'Alliance Rebelle puis avait succédé à Mon Monthma comme Présidente de la Nouvelle République pendant de nombreuses années. Les responsabilités, elle ne les avait jamais fuies, bien au contraire. Et parfois, il lui semblait que jamais elle ne connaîtrait de moments de tranquillité dans son existence. Ce dont elle se plaignait finalement que très rarement. Héroïne de la Rébellion, Politicienne et Jedi, ces trois casquettes avaient chacune drainé plus que sa part de problèmes à la Princesse.

Sœur du plus grand maître Jedi vivant, Epouse d'un célèbre contrebandier, ex-général et héros de la résistance, Mère de trois Jedis, Fille d'Anakin Skywalker ou de Dark Vador, même ses liens familiaux avaient valu à Leia plus que son lot d'ennui et d'inquiétude au fil des ans.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait devant la crème de Jedi, non pas comme représentante de l'Alliance mais bien comme l'une des leurs, malgré son faible entraînement. Elle était là comme une Jedi à part entière porteuse de nouvelles importantes.

La plupart de son auditoire était composé d'amis ou de proches : _Corran Horn_, ancien membre de l'escadron rogue et jedi proche de son frère ; _Kyp Durron_, ami de Yan, mentor provisoire de Jaina et membre du Haut Conseil ; _Kam Solusar_ et _Tionne_ qui avait veillé sur son frère bien des années auparavant ; _Tekli_ la guérisseuse chadra-fan ; _Tahiri Veila_ une amie très proche de son défunt fils Anakin ; _Saba Sebatyne_ la barabel que son frère avait pris sous sa protection et nommé au Haut Conseil ; _Lowbacca_ neveu de leur défunt ami Chewbacca ; _Tenel Ka_, dorénavant Reine de Hapès et proche amie de Jacen ; _Cilghal_, guérisseuse Mon Cal qui avait jadis sauvé Mon Monthma d'une mort certaine et membre du Haut conseil ; _Zekk_, proche des jumeaux Solo, _Kenth Hammer_ et _Tresina Lobi_, membres du Haut Conseil.

Sans compter tout les non Jedis présents par amitié pour Luke ou Leia : _Lando et Tendra Calrissian,_ ex-contrebandier et héros de la Rébellion ; _Talon Karrde_, jadis chef du plus grand réseau de contrebandier de la galaxie et désormais un homme honorable ; _Wedge Antilles_, chef historique de l'escadron Rogue, proche ami de Yan, Leia et Luke, compagnon de la première heure ; _Tycho Celchu_, membre de l'escadron rogue ; _Jagged Fel_, proche ami de Jaina ; _Danni Que_, scientifique proche de Jacen et _Cal Omas_, président de l'Alliance Galactique et membre du Haut Conseil.

Nombreux étaient les héros réunis dans cette salle pour écouter parler l'une des leurs : Leia. Debout au centre de la salle, elle laissa son regard flottait sur l'assistance et vit la bienveillance, l'amitié et la chaleur qui animaient le regard de chacun de ses auditeurs.

« Mes amis, si je vous ai demandé d'être présent ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous transmettre des nouvelles de Luke, ainsi qu'une requête de sa part. » commença Leia. « Comme vous devez le savoir, Luke, Mara, Jacen et Jaina sont actuellement dans les régions inconnues. Au départ, il devait s'agir d'une simple expédition pour découvrir ce que le Grand Amiral Thrawn et les Chiss désignaient comme des menaces terribles et inconnues dont il fallait grandement se méfier. Guidés par une patrouille Chiss, leur périple les a conduit sur une planète nommée La Terre. Ils y ont découvert semble-t-il une branche oubliée d'adeptes de la Force qui sont en conflit ouvert avec l'équivalent de nombreux Jedis Noirs.»

Des murmures d'étonnement parcoururent l'assemblée : un Jedi Noir était suffisamment dangereux à lui seul, s'il existait une congrégation de Jedis Sombres, le danger était en effet très élevé et à prendre grandement au sérieux. Soudain, ce qui était une simple assemblée sans véritable but prenait une gravité tout autre. Les traits de nombres de Jedis se tendirent. L'ambiance bonne enfant perdit de sa légèreté. Les propos de Leia étaient pris très au sérieux désormais. Tous en étaient conscients. Nul n'avait oublié le passé.

« Luke souhaiterait des volontaires pour porter assistance à nos nouveaux cousins. Yan et moi partons ce soir le rejoindre avec le Faucon. Qui souhaite nous accompagner ? » termina Leia.

Et, comme un seul homme, tous se mirent debout, prêts à répondre à la demande de Maître Skywalker. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'émouvoir Leia.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle émue.

« Ouais, c'est sympa je sais que vous aimez tous mon vieux coucou, mais le Faucon est pas assez grand pour tous vous y amener » intervint Yan Solo, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui, à l'évocation de Jedis sombres, s'était légèrement tendue.

Dans l'hémicycle, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'avança pour prendre la parole. Il s'agissait de Kam Solusar, représentant spécial de Luke auprès du Conseil. Et tous se rassirent pour l'écouter.

« Mes amis, tous ici avons une dette envers Maître Skywalker et l'enthousiasme que vous manifestez me fait chaud au cœur. Toutefois, comme notre cher Solo l'a fait remarqué nous ne pourrons pas tous y aller. La princesse nous a mis au courant avant que ne débute cette réunion. Le Conseil et moi-même avons réfléchi à la situation et avons décidé d'envoyer les Maîtres Corran Horn et Kyp Durron pour épauler Maître Skywalker, enfin s'il leur laisse quelque chose à faire ! » ce qui provoqua quelques éclats de rire dans les rangs « Nous avons également décidé d'y envoyer les chevaliers Tahiri, Zekk, Lowbacca, Loregard et Ange Sunrider. Vous devrez vous assurer que nos nouveaux amis bénéficient de toute l'aide dont ils auront besoin pour faire face à leurs ennemis. »

Les nommés se levèrent et rejoignirent Yan et Leia tandis que Kam Solusar se rassit. Puis Cal Omas, président de l'Alliance, se leva et pris à son tour la parole.

« Certes, Maître Skywalker n'a demandé que l'aide des Jedis, mais l'Alliance galactique a une dette immense envers l'Ordre Jedi. En accord avec la princesse Leia, deux représentant de l'Alliance se joindront à cette mission…humanitaire : l'amiral Antilles et le général Calrissian. Messieurs, Mesdames, Maîtres et Chevaliers, Que la force soit avec vous ! »

Et tandis que se dispersait l'auditoire, l'expédition vers la Terre se préparait déjà à partir rejoindre les autres enfants de la Force...

oOo

Lord Voldemort était souvent considéré comme un impulsif, capable des pires cruautés sur un simple coup de sang. Mais il était également d'une patience redoutable quand il s'agissait de mettre sur pied un place machiavélique pour se venger et atteindre son but.

Petit à petit, il avait réuni tous les éléments qui lui permettraient de réussir son entreprise démoniaque. Avec certes un peu de chance, il avait réussi à s'adjoindre l'aide d'un puissant démon qui avait accédé à sa requête en libérant les trois fléaux de leur prison éternelle.

Et s'il avait patienté avant de les faire rentrer dans la danse mortelle qu'il avait décidé d'engager avec l'Ordre du phénix, aujourd'hui enfin, il était temps pour eux d'entrer sur la piste.

«_ Viens à moi, Aken Kan Sarr, sombre fléau,_

_Je t'ordonne de répondre à mon appel._

_Ô puissant Akan Kan Sarr,  
Gardien des flammes de l'enfer  
Aide moi à obtenir celle que je convoite._

_Aide moi à contrôler celle que je désire.  
De l'âme de Dorothy Heaven, empares toi !  
Je t'ordonne d'accéder à ma requête._

_Ta puissance maléfique j'invoque,_

_Pour terrasser notre ennemi. »_

Avec un rictus de satisfaction morbide, Voldemort contempla l'épaisse brume noirâtre s'élevait vers l'une des rares ouvertures que comportait cette grotte profondément enfouie sous son manoir.

Longtemps il avait attendu cet instant. Celui de la vengeance. Aucun ne réussirait à le trahir sans à avoir en payer le prix. Bientôt Rogue appartiendrait au passé. Et alors, il pourrait enfin se consacrer à la destruction de Dumbledore et de ce misérable Potter.

oOo

Le Fléau avait attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir parcourir de nouveau la Terre des hommes. Des milliers d'années auparavant, lui et les siens avaient parcouru ce monde encore vierge de la présence humaine. Ils étaient les maîtres de ce monde qu'ils avaient fait leur. L'antichambre des dimensions démoniaques, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient baptisé leur foyer.

Fréquents étaient les combats entre ces entités pour la domination. Leur unique plaisir était la destruction. Ils étaient nés pour ça.

Puis étaient arrivés les hommes. Nombreux. Plus nombreux qu'eux. Au début, ils avaient pu lutté, malgré la différence du nombre. Plus étaient arrivés les Autres. Maîtrisant des pouvoirs qui les dépassaient à l'époque, ces humains s'étaient dressés contre eux, prêts à mourir pour défendre les leurs. Après s'être entredéchirés pendant des siècles, les fléaux n'avaient plus assez de force pour faire face à cette nouvelle et soudaine menace. Ainsi furent-ils chassés de leur foyer par cette nouvelle race : les sorciers.

Bannis dans les profondeurs de la Terre, les fléaux attendirent des siècles qu'une nouvelle occasion se présente pour eux de reprendre le contrôle de leur monde. Et ils la crurent venu avec les guerres du chaos, trois milles ans avant ce jour. Mais il était encore trop tôt. Et leur exil dans les cercles de l'enfer commença.

Peu à peu, ils reprirent des forces, apprirent de leurs erreurs et soumirent leur plan démoniaque à leur domination.

Et voici peu de temps, une nouvelle occasion se présenta. Cette fois-ci ils avaient appris. Ils étaient prêts. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre possession de leur monde. Même si pour cela il fallait faire une alliance temporaire avec ce mage humain. Il serait bien temps plus tard de s'en débarrasser.

L'humain lui avait ordonné de prendre possession d'une humaine. Il allait le faire et satisfaire momentanément son encombrant allié.

Sous sa forme vaporeuse, il s'éleva dans les airs, détecta sa proie et s'en approcha doucement.

Sa cible était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune avec quelques taches de rousseur, visiblement en bonne forme physique. Elle dormait. Dommage, si elle avait été consciente, la possession n'en aurait été que plus douloureuse pour elle, et plus jouissive pour lui. Lentement il s'infiltra par ses voies respiratoires. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Soudain, elle s'éveilla, porta ses mains à sa gorge. Elle suffoquait. Ses yeux se révulsaient dans leurs orbites. Puis dans un cri silencieux, elle s'effondra sur son bureau.

Et tinta le carillon…

oOo

Sévérus Rogue ne craignait à ce jour qu'une seule personne : Lord Voldemort. Mais en cet instant précis, la peur le tiraillait profondément. Il s'apprêtait enfin à faire face à son passé. Souvent il avait pensé aller voir cette jeune institutrice mais toujours il lui avait manqué le courage de le faire. Après tout il n'était pas un stupide Gryffondor !

Aujourd'hui toutefois, il lui fallait venir demander pardon. Pardon pour sa lâcheté, pardon pour ses crimes passés, pour toutes ses fautes qui l'empêchaient de passer une nuit complète sans l'aide de l'une de ses potions miraculeuses qui le faisaient dormir.

Debout devant la porte de l'appartement, il hésitait terriblement. Dorothy Heaven. Tel était le nom inscrit sur la sonnette. Tel était le nom de celle qui l'avait jadis réveillé. Tel était le nom de celle à qui il devait sa nouvelle existence.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sévérus appuya trois fois sur la sonnette et attendait. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit…

oOo

Rarement autant d'humains n'avaient accédé en même temps aux cuisines de Poudlard. Enfin, plus depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

Les elfes de maison avaient vu débarqués une quinzaine de personnes en peu de temps. En effet, Hagrid était revenu avec les deux parents adoptifs d'Hermione, tandis que Minerva avait conduit Molly jusqu'à son mari et Lupin jusqu'à ses amis.

Le retour de James, Lily et Sirius avait eu pour effet de ramener avec eux la joie et la gaieté qui avait quitté Poudlard au printemps précédent. Jusque tard dans la nuit, tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé autour du festin qu'avaient concocter les elfes de maison.

Autour du feu de cheminée spécialement allumé pour eux, les Maraudeurs et leurs invités s'installèrent confortablement pour évoquer avec nostalgie quelques bons moment du passé : nombreux furent les souvenirs d'enfance à être ainsi évoqués : les blagues foireuses faites aux Serpentards, les plus grands matchs de Quidditch et les plus grands ratés aux entraînements, le nombre incalculable, mais calculé, de refus qu'avait adressé Lily à James au nombre tout aussi incalculables de demandes de rendez-vous galant qu'il lui avait adressé pendant plus de six ans, et encore plus nombreux furent les fous rires qui retentirent dans cette cuisine rarement visitée.

L'émotion avait été grande lorsque Hermione s'était retrouvée entourée de ses deux familles et la joie qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la jeune fille avait sacrement bouleversée un certain rouquin qui n'en menait plus large depuis un bon moment. Depuis plusieurs heures, il luttait avec lui-même pour trouver le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. A plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé de lui déclarer sa flamme, mais soit il choisissait très mal son moment, soit il se dégonflait avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit.

Et puis, soudain, c'était sortit.

Comme ça, sans prévenir.

Rien qu'à y penser, quelques heures plus tard, là, seul dans son lit, Ron sentait encore ses oreilles le chauffer. Quelle honte !

Depuis plusieurs minutes il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui quand ça lui avait échappé. Au beau milieu d'un rare moment de silence et de calme. Ce qui avait rendu la situation d'autant plus embarassante.

« Hermione, je t'aime » avait-il crié sans s'en apercevoir.

Et rien ne s'était passait comme il l'avait espéré…

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je sais que certain l'attendent depuis un moment mais bon le voilà. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à le dire en tout cas ! 


	14. Chapter 14

Pour l'instant juste quelques mots pour remercier ceux qui se sont arrêtés sur cette histoire au cours des 5 dernières années.

Merci à vous !

Ayant récemment relu cette histoire je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas incorporé le passage qui me tenait à coeur.

A cette fin j'été réédité l'histoire corrigé des quelques fautes qui m'avaient échappé à l'époque et revu un peu l'histoire du roi-démon qui devient...(bip)

Donc rendez-vous dans quelques jours (promis) pour voir la suite…


	15. Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à lire et à laisser des reviews durant toutes ces années.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre dont certains passages étaient prévus il y a 5 ans déjà. Puissiez-vous y trouver autany de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire (même si je pensais pouvoir le finir plus tôt). N'hésitez-pas à me dire si vous y retrouvez l'essence des chapitres passés.**

**Ensuite un petit rappel et une petite mise en garde : cette fanfiction a été commencé il y a 5 ans. Bien des choses ont été publiés depuis; l'histoire prend place après le 5ème tome et ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 de harry potter ni le cycle Legacy of the force de Star Wars. **

**La mise en garde maintenant : ce chapitre est peut-être un peu rude donc âme sensible, enfant de jeune âge s'abstenir !**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture**

**~oOo~**

**Chapitre 13 : Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal**

Il est souvent conté dans les contes et légendes ce moment de la nuit, passage obligé entre deux journées, où s'éveillent les monstres. Où sont commis les crimes. Où rode les Ténèbres.

Comme un fertile terreau à toutes les pires horreurs.

Minuit, l'heure du mal.

C'est bien ainsi que depuis des générations on nous vend ce moment si particulier.

Et pourtant…

Les monstres n'ont jamais eu besoin d'attendre minuit pour se réveiller. Certains marchent même parmi nous la journée. On ne les reconnait pas forcément sous leurs aspect bienveillants, mais pourtant ils sont bien là, parmi nous, attendant le moment propice où ils pourront frapper et sans doute aucun faire le plus de mal possible.

Et là est bien le drame. Le mal peut prendre n'importe quel visage et non plus seulement ceux d'un détraqueur égaré bien loin d'Azkaban. Et parfois, même le visage le plus angélique peut cacher le mal le plus pervers. Il est parfois autour de nous, sournois et patient.

Et résonnèrent lugubrement les douze coups de minuit…

**~oOo~**

Patientant sans réponse depuis plusieurs minutes Sévérus allait repartir vers Poudlard lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Finalement l'occupante des lieux était bel et bien là et s'en venait lui ouvrir la porte. Ce qui rendit le professeur de potion encore plus nerveux. L'absence de Dorothy ne l'aurait finalement pas dérangé pensa-t-il avant de se rendre compte de la lâcheté d'une telle pensée.

Il avait décidé d'affronter son passé, son présent et son futur. Il aurait eu beau jeu de reculer à la première épreuve venu, même si cela lui demandait un effort considérable que de faire face. Un instant, le vieux Rogue refit surface en se disant qu'il avait encore le temps de laisser un message et de s'en aller. Mais cela ne résoudrait finalement rien.

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, son cœur s'arrêta.

Des souvenirs de ce temps lointain revinrent faire surface : jadis, Elle l'avait sauvé.

Sauvé de lui-même et des autres, involontairement, sans le savoir. Parfois nos actes ont des répercussions qu'on n'ose pas imaginer. Et jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander pardon et de la remercier des changements qu'elle avait engendré inconsciemment.

L'environnement dans lequel il avait évolué, ses amis, sa famille, l'éducation qu'on lui avait donné : tout l'avait amené à accepter d'être celui qu'on attendait qu'il soit. Le fruit « exemplaire » d'une société aux valeurs conservatrices à l'extrême. Un sang-pur autrement dit. Il aurait pu se complaire dans ce carcan qu'on avait créé pour lui s'il n'y avait eu cette prise de conscience. Nul chemin n'est tracé à l'avance : c'était bel et bien les choix que nous faisions qui alimentaient ce chemin et qui ouvraient à chaque nouveau choix une nouvelle destination. Chaque décision prise était un carrefour offrant de multiples opportunités. Libre-arbitre ou destinée, chacun décidait de se déterminer ou de laisser les autres se déterminer.

Et de cela, rarement Rogue en avait été conscient. Nos choix, nos actes créent des opportunités, le tout étant de faire consciemment ce qu'on acceptait inconsciemment, ou de le refuser. C'était ce déclic qu'elle lui avait apporté. Elle avait été déclencheur qui avait contribué à faire de lui un homme meilleur, même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter.

Elle avait été l'instrument de son libre-arbitre.

Et elle était là maintenant, devant lui.

Nerveux, il s'apprêta à réciter le discours qu'il avait préparé sur le chemin :

« Bonjour Dorothy, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis… »

La jeune femme devant lui l'interrompit soudain et les mots qu'elle prononça n'était décidemment pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et sa voix si froide n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait escompté d'une si frêle silhouette.

« Sévérus Rogue, je vous attendais. Rentrez »

Et le professeur de potions pénétra sans le savoir en territoire ennemi…

Ce qui réjouissait énormément cet esprit malin qui allait pouvoir se nourrir après tant de temps d'abstinence…

**~oOo~**

Tout est une question de timing.

Et cela était une leçon cruciale qu'on apprend parfois de façon plus ou moins cruelle et humiliante. Ron, lui, venait juste de le découvrir. Il y avait un moment pour se taire et un moment pour parler. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'importantes déclarations.

Et clairement, être au milieu d'une foule d'adultes concernés par une guerre, être au milieu d'une foule de parents pour déclarer sa flamme à sa dulcinée n'était pas une bonne idée. Ou plutôt était une idée embarrassante. Au moins Rogue n'était pas là ! Devoir subir en plus les railleries du professeur de Potions aurait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder la coupe.

Silence.

Voilà ce qui avait accueilli la déclaration de Ron. Un silence embarrassé et amusé. Et la seule personne plus gênée que Ron en cet instant précis était Hermione qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Ron choisisse le pire moment pour se déclarer.

Avec le recul il comprenait maintenant que certaines choses devaient être faites dans l'intimité.

Il revit la réaction d'Hermione qui était devenue écarlate et qui s'était levé dignement, mais les larmes aux yeux, avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Ron regarda sa mère le visage décomposé, il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles, et il se demandait s'il y avait une chance qu'il y parvint un jour. Il pensait avoir été romantique, il pensait que les déclarations d'amour en elles-mêmes étaient romantiques. Fallait croire que ce n'était pas suffisant ! Ah les filles ! On leur dit qu'on les aime et ça les fait fuir, on ne leur dit pas qu'on les aime et ça les fait fuir. Mais qu'attendent-elles donc ?

Il avait vu les regards que s'échangeaient Sirius et James. Et se sentit très mal. Seul un trou de souris où se cacher lui semblait être une alternative acceptable à cet instant-là. Ils avaient vraiment du mal à ne pas montrer leur amusement. Peut-être aurait-il réagi pareil à leur place ? Lilly leva les yeux au ciel quand Sirius la regarda. Sous-entendait-il que la fille ressemblait à la mère ? Ou bien était-elle en train de les tancer vertement de leur comportement limite puéril ? Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule.

« Fils. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais c'était bien tenté. Ne te décourage pas ! »

Minerva secouait doucement la tête visiblement dépité par l'intervention du jeune Weasley.

« Ronald, quand donc apprendrez-vous que foncer dans le tas sans stratégie n'est pas toujours une bonne idée quoiqu'en dise Godric Gryffondor ? »

Plus penaud que le jeune Gryffondor, difficile à faire à ce moment précis. Il se sentait comme revenu en cours. Et un cours de Minerva McGonagall sur les relations amoureuses n'étaient décidément pas une matière qu'il aurait pensé prendre un jour !

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant ? »

Dans une assemblée pleine d'adulte – plus ou moins responsable, mais ayant toujours envie d'y aller de son petit conseil – rien n'est pire à prononcer comme phrase. Et c'est ainsi qu'on crée un chaos absolu. Il lui fallut toute l'attention possible pour arriver à comprendre ce que chacun disait :

« Attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas » souffla Molly

« Offre-lui des chaussettes » lui suggéra malicieusement Dumbledore

« Va la voir » lui conseilla Arthur

« Ayez un plan avant de bouger » proposa Minerva

« Prends Crockdur avec toi et cherche la » offrit Hagrid

« Jettes lui un sort d'amour » préconisa Sirius

« N'écoutes pas Sirius » avertit Rémus

« Ne lui compose pas un poème » prévint Ginny « et ne le fais pas réciter dans la grande salle surtout, ça serait pire »

« Ne me demande pas à moi j'en sais rien, j'ai déjà eu du mal pour moi ! » lui glissa Harry

« Va cueillir des fleurs et monte la voir pour que vous puissiez discuter sereinement » prônât Lilly

« Ecoutes là, elle a toujours été douée pour ça » renchérit James

« Demande surtout pas à James vu le nombre de refus qu'il a essuyé » contra Sirius

« Oui mais la persévérance a payé » remarqua Harry

« Merci mon fils de prendre ma défense devant ton ignoble parrain » remercia James

Le rouquin se tourna vers Luke qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

« Je ne suis pas un exemple pour cela Ronald, les deux tiers de mes relations amoureuses ont essayé de me tuer à un moment donné de notre relation» Et en y repensant Luke se dit que seul Callista n'avait pas essayé de le tuer. Lumyia avait fini par cela et Mara avait commencé par cela. Se poser en conseiller conjugal n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! « Mais je pense que Mme Potter a raison »

Lilly fronça les sourcils. Mme Potter cela la vieillissait tellement.

« Appelez-moi Lilly s'il vous plait »

Le maître jedi hocha la tête en prenant acte de l'invitation.

Ronald pris note de tous ses conseils et se dit que finalement Lilly avait raison.

« Je vais faire ça donc ! » clama-t-il un peu plus fermement que ce qu'il ne ressentait réellement.

Il se leva, se retrouva au milieu de ce groupe d'adulte et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller.

« Evite la forêt interdite pour les fleurs » chambra gentiment Hagrid

« Mais… » Commença-t-il

« Oui ? » demanda Harry

« Où est-elle ? »

Harry se tapa la tête. Et la plupart des adultes baissèrent les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard d'un autre ce qui déclencherait à coup sûr un fou rire incontrôlable qui aurait été encore plus humiliant pour Ronald.

« Ron, c'est Hermione voyons ! Où crois-tu qu'elle puisse être si ce n'est à la b… »

« Bibliothèque ! » s'exclama le rouquin « Mais bien sûr ! »

Et déterminé il se dirigea en courant lui aussi – mauvaise habitude aurait-dit Rusard - vers l'endroit favori de sa belle.

Et là encore ce qui l'attendait n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il espérait !

« Oh bravo ! » murmura-t-il

**~oOo~**

Rogue n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il s'était attendu à être accueilli par une femme, non par un monstre. Car il l'avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait pu croiser son regard : ce corps-là n'abritait aucune âme humaine. C'était une certitude.

Il s'était préparé à une épreuve en venant mais certainement pas à celle-là. Au pire des cas il avait pensé devoir faire preuve d'honnêteté de sincérité, devoir briser l'armure qui était la sienne. Mais certainement pas cela.

Toute son expérience de la magie noire lui permettait de dire que cet instant-là puait viscéralement les arts sombres. De la nécromancie à n'en pas douter ou un art proche. En tout cas Sévérus Rogue venait de voir son espérance de vie considérablement réduite. Un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Il pouvait se battre contre des vivants, contre des mangemorts, mais contre une créature surnaturelle, quelles chances avaient-ils lui l'humain ?

Et les premières minutes de sa captivité ne lui donnèrent pas tort.

L'être qui fut jadis Dorothy Heaven avait visiblement décidé de jouer avec lui avant de le tuer. Clairement il s'agissait d'une vengeance de Voldemort. Celui-ci lui faisait payer son évidente défection de la pire des manières.

Les ténèbres qui avaient emplis les yeux de Dorothy n'auguraient rien de bon. Et le présage prit tout son sens quand il sentit les os de sa jambe droite se briser d'un coup sec, sans aucun avertissement.

Et Rogue hurla.

Il s'était promis de ne pas se montrer faible, de faire face avec fierté et dignité. Mais la douleur était trop forte. L'être qui avait été autrefois Heaven savait comment s'y prendre, d'où qu'il vienne.

Il s'écroula à terre, rampant, essayant de fuir, de sortir sa baguette et de retrouver un peu de lucidité pour se défendre. Mais avant de mener à bien son semblant de plan, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et projeté contre un mur tel une poupée légère.

« C'est ça Servilus, fuyez comme vous l'avez toujours fait ! Mais je vous rattraperais ! »

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quand son épaule rencontra la cloison. Il se l'était démise, le premier mouvement qu'il tenta de faire lui arracha une grimace de douleur et lui confirma son diagnostic. Et lorsque le talon de Dorothy s'écrasa sur sa main il abandonna définitivement l'idée d'attraper sa baguette.

« Toute résistance est inutile ! »

Et il/elle s'attaqua à son autre main. C'était un travail de démolition acharnée. De torture, ni plus ni moins. Un passage à tabac dans les règles de l'art.

« Un pleutre, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Ce n'est pas marrant si vous ne vous défendez pas un peu ! Au moins, faites semblant ! » Grimacèrent les ténèbres qui possédaient Dorothy. « Après vous, ça sera au tour de ces enfants que vous croyiez avoir sauvé. Un par un je les retrouverai et je les écorcherais. Votre stupide acte d'héroïsme n'aura été d'aucune utilité ! »

Voldemort. C'était Voldemort qui parlait au travers de Dorothy. Il l'avait retrouvé. C'en était fini. Tous ces efforts au cours des dernières années avaient été vains. Tout réduit à néant. Il allait sombrer à son tour dans le néant éternel, dans l'oubli, rejoignant ces victimes indirectes d'un temps passé. Finalement il allait payer pour ses crimes malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait consentis pour se racheter. Les voies de la rédemption lui étaient refusées.

Il rampa lentement vers un coin pour s'y pelotonner. Une vague de désespoir le submergea. Il abandonnait l'idée même de se défendre. A cet instant précis, il abdiqua. Son seul espoir en cet instant-là était de mourir vite, d'arrêter de se faire trimballer dans tous les sens, de se faire massacrer. D'abréger ses douleurs, de mettre terme à ses souffrances. D'en finir. Vite.

L'espoir l'abandonna.

Et rien n'est pire que la mort de l'espoir.

Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui se rapprochait avec un rictus sadique.

« Vas-y, achève moi ! Vas dire à ton maître qu'il est vengé, que le traître est mort ! Tues-moi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes » cracha-t-il avec la morgue qui le caractérisait.

« Patience Servilus, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser » feula d'une voix rauque la créature « on a toute la nuit devant nous ! »

**~oOo~**

Ron venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque et alors qu'il espérait pouvoir retrouver Hermione pour pouvoir discuter de sa révélation, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le retourna au plus haut point. Surprise, Colère, tristesse, dégoût. En aucun cas ce doux sentiment d'euphorie amoureuse qu'il avait ressenti dans les escaliers.

Hermione était là et bel et bien là.

Mais elle n'était pas seule, à son grand dam.

Elle était en train de pleurer dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Qui n'était pas Harry.

Un homme qui la tenait enlacée tout contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux amoureusement semblait-il.

A chaudes larmes elle s'épanchait sur l'épaule de cet homme mystérieux Ron comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite, pourquoi elle s'était sentie aussi gêné par sa déclaration. C'était simple en fait : elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Son amour était à sens unique.

Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé parait-il. Mais ne pas être aimé en retour est un bien cruel châtiment.

Son visage était devenu cramoisi il se sentait humilié. Comment avait-il pu ? Et elle comment avait-elle pu lui faire croire que… ? Et pourtant il aurait dû le savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il aurait dû s'en douter car il y avait eu un précédent. Il y avait eu Krum en quatrième année, elle l'avait préféré à lui, et cela se reproduisait. Encore. Certains scénarios sont voués à se reproduire encore et toujours. Et à chaque fois ils font aussi mal. On est jamais préparé à être blessé par ceux qu'on aime. Et cela fait d'autant plus mal.

Quel idiot il était de croire qu'une fille comme elle puisse aimer un garçon comme lui. Elle était tellement intelligente, vive, belle, et lui était tellement maladroit. Pourquoi avait-il cru que cela aurait pu fonctionner entre eux ? Il aurait dû savoir que les contes de fées n'étaient que des contes de fées.

Que devait-il faire ? Aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione ? Aller lui crier dessus toute l'amertume, toute la frustration, toute la colère qui étaient la sienne ?

Il la vit se blottir davantage dans les bras du garçon qui lui chuchotait probablement des mots doux à l'oreille.

La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Le maelstrom des émotions qui le submergeaient demandait à être extériorisé. Il libéra sa colère en donnant un grand coup à une étagère près de lui faisant tomber plusieurs livres.

« Monsieur Weasley, c'est une bibliothèque ici » le sermonna miss Pince « Allez ailleurs pour vous défouler ! »

Ron vit Hermione se crisper dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle savait qu'il était là désormais. Hermione releva les yeux vers la porte et le regarda. Et ce qu'il crut voir dans ce regard lui suffit.

Sa fierté de mâle orgueilleux venait d'en prendre en coup et la lucidité avait laissé place à la passion. Et parfois la passion n'est pas la meilleure des conseillères…

Elle ne voulait pas le voir très bien. Lui non plus. Il ne s'humilierait pas davantage à aller lui parler. Les choses étaient suffisamment claires comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Et la scène qui s'était passé quelques instants plutôt dans la cuisine se reproduisit dans la bibliothèque. Sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. Et Ron partit en courant de la bibliothèque.

Hermione regardait hébété l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« Zut ! »

L'inconnu fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

« Et bien vous deux, c'est jamais facile ! Quand est-ce que vous arriverez à vous trouver enfin? » lui demanda Neville

La brune eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je m'attendais. Ni pourquoi ça m'a bouleversé ainsi. J'ai senti le besoin de fuir comme si trop de bonheur m'étouffait. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. »

Neville lui sourit en lui séchant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

« Il parait que l'amour rend aveugle. Mais visiblement un peu bête aussi ! »

La brune gryffondor hocha la tête avec un triste sourire.

« Tu crois qu'il pense que j'ai fui pour te retrouver ? Que je te préfère à lui ?»

Le Gryffondor la regarda complétement estomaqué, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Mais…mais…c'est juste une coïncidence, je voulais juste t'aider moi… ! Oh il va me tuer ! »

« Il ne va plus jamais vouloir me parler, si c'est ça ! il ne voudra plus me voir du tout ! » se rendit-elle compte.

Hermione pour une fois ne savait plus quoi faire.

Et c'est Neville qui fut obligé de lui dire quoi faire !

« Cours ! Va le retrouver avant qu'il fasse une bêtise ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens bon sang et arrêtez de vous tourner autour. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde.»

Et cette fois, Hermione se mit à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A toutes vitesses. Sans aucune culpabilité, sans aucune honte, ni remords. Elle enfreignait le règlement pour une bonne raison. L'amour ne pouvait être puni non ?

« Je vous y prends à courir ! Arrêtez de courir ! 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor » cria Rusard ce qui n'arrêta pas Hermione dans sa quête. Certaines choses valaient le prix qu'elles coutaient et elle espérait qu'il en était ainsi cette fois encore. Mais où était donc passé Ron ?

Et alors qu'elle tournait brusquement dans un couloir, ses pieds percutèrent quelque chose au sol et rude fût la chute.

**~oOo~**

« Tu veux jouer ? Très bien ! Alors joues avec moi »

Ces mots qui venaient des ombres redonnèrent un peu d'espoir à Rogue.

Il n'était plus seul.

Pas encore sorti d'affaires, certes, mais plus seul. Quelqu'un se donnait la peine de venir l'aider, le secourir. Il n'était pas abandonné. Il était protégé. Il n'était plus seul mais entouré. Une différence qui lui aurait probablement évité beaucoup d'ennuis des années plus tôt. Il n'était plus livré à lui-même, il était accompagné. Plus insignifiant pour tous, mais important pour quelqu'un. Et c'était là, dans les ténèbres qu'il comprit toute l'importance de l'espoir.

Et cela lui laissait au pire un peu de répit pour reprendre ses esprits, au mieux une chance de se sortir d'ici.

La créature tourna lentement la tête, lui faisant faire un beau 180 degrés sans tourner le corps à la manière d'une mante religieuse prête à fondre sur sa proie, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps à Rogue pour observer le rictus de jouissance sadique qui ornait ses lèvres. Bien au contraire de la déranger, cette intervention semblait la réjouir, la contenter.

« As-tu déjà dansé avec le diable au clair de Lune ? » lui demanda le/la nouvelle/nouveau venu(e). « Car moi oui et en général c'est moi qui mènes la danse ! »

« Ouiiii » siffla-t-elle reptilement « Jouons ensemble »

Et le serpentard sentit l'air autour de lui se charger d'énergie maléfique, la créature préparait un mauvais coup, et toute l'énergie qui s'accumulait lui faisait s'hérisser les poils. Il voulut la prévenir de l'imminent danger mais il ne put le faire avant qu'un éclair ne s'en aille frapper le nouvel arrivant.

Des étincelles naquirent dans la pénombre. Suffisamment pour permettre à Rogue d'apercevoir le visage du fol intervenant : Mara Jade Skywalker.

Un éclat de rire brisa le silence qui suivit.

« Des éclairs de force, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? C'était déjà démodé du temps de Dark Bane ! Vous pouvez faire mieux voyons !»

Avait-elle perdu la tête ? se demanda le professeur de potion quand il comprit que la jedi cherchait à énerver la créature pour lui faire faire une erreur dont elle pourrait profiter.

« Viens me chercher » défia Mara

Et la créature céda à ses plus bas instincts. D'un bon vif, empli par l'apport de la magie, elle se jeta sur Mara prête à la dévorer, littéralement !

Mais la Jedi avait anticipé le mouvement et d'un geste simple attrapa la poignée de son sabrelaser, l'activa et d'un mouvement sec ramena obliquement la lame violette vers son agresseur qui retomba au sol, fauché mortellement dans élan.

« Mais je voulais juste jouer » expira-t-elle avant de succomber.

Et Rogue expira bruyamment. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant l'affrontement. La peur faisait faire des choses bien étranges.

Le soulagement l'envahit.

Mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

Car bien vite vint la culpabilité lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la victime coupée en deux. C'était sa faute, et il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

**~oOo~**

Hermione se retrouva sur à terre. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de se protéger dans la chute sinon elle se serait durement mangé le marbre du sol et aurait pu se faire très mal.

Elle se retourna pour voir contre quoi elle avait buté et se rendit compte avec surprise que ce n'était pas quoi mais qui.

Ron était accroupi sur le sol en train de pleurer. Une chose qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir ici et maintenant. Le fier Gryffondor était en train de craquer devant elle, lui qui quasiment jamais n'exprimait ses sentiments. Et il pleurait par sa faute. Merlin qu'elle se sentait mal.

Ils étaient aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Elle avait espéré des années qu'il la remarque et qu'il se décide à bouger. Mais elle avait attendu longtemps. Et finalement quand il s'était décidé, il avait choisi le pire moment et elle n'avait pas réagi comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Ron ! »

« Tu aurais dû » sanglota-t-il « me le dire que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre »

« Ron, c'était Neville ! »

Le gryffondor fut poignardé en plein cœur. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle lui préférait un de ses amis. Y'avait-il pire trahison ?

« Neville ? Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, je comprends, quand il reviendra je ne vous gênerais plus »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Idiot ! Neville était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et tu as cru que je l'aimais alors qu'il essayait juste de me réconforter, de me dire de retourner te voir pour réparer mon erreur ! C'est juste un ami !»

Le rouquin hésitait entre la surprise et l'espoir. Cette soirée était décidément très riche en émotion.

« Juste un ami ? » voulut-il vérifier

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Juste un ami » confirma-t-elle

« Tu ne l'aimes pas alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime ! »

Perdu Ron ne savait plus que penser. Si ce n'était pas pour Neville qu'elle avait fui, alors pour qui était-ce ? Ce garçon de Serdaigle de sixième année avait qui elle révisait de temps à autre ? Quelqu'un de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Le neveu Skywalker ? (c'est vrai qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie) Pas Malefoy quand même ?

Hermione voyait très bien l'interrogation qui se faisait dans l'esprit embrumé de son condisciple.

« Mais q.. » commença-t-il avant d'être réduit au silence par les lèvres d'Hermione qui se posaient sur les siennes pour leur premier baiser qui lui parut durer une éternité bien trop courte.

Toutes questions ne trouvaient pas aussi agréable réponse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il croisa son regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Ils avaient mis du temps à se trouver, à surmonter leurs maladresses respectives – après tout n'était pas déjà un miracle qu'il se soit rendu compte de ses sentiments alors qu'il n'était-il que doté de la capacité émotionnel d'une petite cuillère.

« Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il

Hermione le regarda en souriant, terriblement heureuse pour la seconde fois de la soirée :

« Je sais »

**~oOo~**

Sereinement Mara ramena la poignée de son sabre vers le holster qui était à sa ceinture, la lame s'éteignant d'elle-même…comme par magie.

Elle leva les yeux du corps de cette créature qui fut jadis Dorothy Heaven sans joie, sans haine, sans satisfaction. Elle n'avait fait que ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ni plus ni moins.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Rogue et ce qu'elle y vit ne la surprit pas. Il y avait un tel dégout de lui-même, une telle peur, une telle tristesse, un tel désespoir. Il était sur le point de craquer, au bord d'un précipice insondable et s'il y tombait grand était le risque de ne pas en revenir. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Des os brisés ça se répare, mais une volonté c'est une toute autre chose. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule pour se soutenir et regarda encore une fois la pièce qui était quelques heures plus tôt un foyer plein de vie et qui était maintenant un cimetière.

Il avait voulu bien faire en venant la voir et il l'avait ainsi conduit à une mort certaine alors qu'elle avait vécu des années en paix. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, à s'apporter de la sérénité, à retrouver la paix et c'était elle qui en avait payé le prix. Merlin que c'était injuste. Et jamais la paix intérieure qu'il enviait tant à d'autres ne lui avait jamais semblé si loin de sa portée.

Il regarda la rousse jeune femme, perdu dans ces pensées qu'il était.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

Mara hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Une inquiétude dans la Force m'a poussé à venir. J'ai bien fait de suivre mon instinct visiblement. Vous savez ce que c'était ? »

« Une erreur. Mon erreur » murmura-t-il

Cette fois-ci la Jedi secoua la tête.

«Est-ce vous qui avait invoqué cette créature ? »

« Non, mais si je n'étais pas venu… »

« Cela se serait passé plus tard et cette créature aurait eu le temps de faire beaucoup plus de victimes. Celle qui était Dorothy Heaven était morte avant même que vous n'arriviez.»

« Mais si elle n'avait jamais croisé ma route… »

« Voldemort a invoqué la créature, j'ai mis fin à son existence. Oui elle a été choisie parce qu'elle a eu un rôle dans votre vie. Mais elle n'a pas été choisie par vous ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de qui vous croisez dans votre vie »

« C'était quelqu'un de bien et elle est morte alors que moi qui suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien je suis toujours en vie. Le Mal l'emporte encore une fois. C'est le prix payé pour avoir sombré dans la magie noire, et c'est elle qui le paye. »

« Sévérus, savez-vous qui je suis et qui est mon mari ? »

« Pas vraiment non »

« Mon Mari est le fils d'un être qui a tué des centaines, des milliers de personnes, qui a fait régner la terreur pendant près de 23 ans au nom d'un seigneur sith qui ferait pâlir votre Voldemort de jalousie. Il a choisi de s'opposer à un régime de terreur alors qu'il était loin de maîtriser les dons qui sont les siens et qu'honnêtement les statistiques étaient loin d'être en sa faveur. Et moi, j'étais dans le camp opposé, j'étais une arme au service de cet empereur du mal, un assassin, son exécutrice personnelle et j'étais persuadé de faire ce qu'il fallait. J'ai torturé, volé, espionné, tué en son nom, fais les plus basses besognes et je n'en avais pas honte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'ouvre les yeux. Quelqu'un que j'ai tenté de tuer. Quelqu'un que j'ai épousé aujourd'hui. La Mara d'aujourd'hui n'est pas la même que celle d'il y a 20 ans. Et pourtant elle vit avec les conséquences des actes passés non pas comme un fardeau mais comme une raison de se battre et d'avancer. »

Le serpentard ne s'était pas imaginé un instant entendre cela. Et les propos suivants le surprirent encore plus. Il n'avait vu que la surface de ce qu'était ces gens-là. Les révélations suivantes de Mara le poussèrent à voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sous un jour nouveau. Voilà pourquoi il connaissait tellement bien son sujet :

« Oui, nous devons vivre avec nos choix et en supporter les conséquences chaque jour. J'ai tué certainement plus de personnes que vous et largement moins que mon époux qui, dans son combat pour la liberté, a dû tuer plus d'un million de personne et ce uniquement lors de son premier combat. Jusqu'à la première mort de l'empereur il a dû se battre encore et encore et il a dû tuer. Puis il a servi cet empereur ressuscité, pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen de le vaincre. Sauf qu'il s'est perdu lui-même et a cédé à la tentation d'exercer le pouvoir pour lui et non pour les autres. Et c'est pour l'amour des siens qu'il est revenu dans le droit chemin. Céder et revenir ont été ses choix. Pas ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas ceux de la Force. Oui il y a la tentation d'utiliser ces dons pour son propre profit, sa propre gloire mais uniquement si vous avez décidé d'y succomber. Un marteau peut aussi bien servir à construire qu'à détruire, tout dépend ce qu'à choisi de faire celui qui l'a entre les mains. »

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire Mara ? »

« Côté lumineux, côté obscur, Le bien, le Mal, tout cela n'existe pas. Ceux ne sont que des excuses pour fuir nos propres responsabilités et masquer nos faiblesses et nos choix. One se retranche derrière ces concepts alors que le Bien, le Mal c'est uniquement nous qui décidons de le faire, personne d'autre. Il y a des outils, la magie, la force, appelez là comme vous le voulez. Elle est une et unique. C'est uniquement ce qu'on a décidé d'en faire qui détermine l'homme que vous voulez être, l'homme que vous êtes. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir jeté un « mauvais » sort qui fait de vous un mauvais homme. C'est la raison qui a guidé votre choix qui le déterminera. Depuis des années, vous avez décidé au côté de qui vous vouliez combattre et pour quelle cause et cela fait de vous un homme bien. L'ambiguïté que vous ressentez vient du regard des autres parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes, quels ont été vos choix et quels sacrifices sont les vôtres. Mais au fond de vous, vous savez que ce que vous faîtes aujourd'hui fais de vous un homme bien. Et si par le passé vous vous êtes égaré ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'approbation des autres pour faire la paix avec vous, juste d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter ce que vous êtes. Sévérus Rogue, quelqu'un de bien. »

« Sévérus Rogue quelqu'un de bien » répéta-t-il doucement comme s'il avait encore du mal à l'accepter

« Le choix de tuer cette personne n'était pas le vôtre, mais celui de Voldemort. Le seul qui doit assumer la responsabilité de sa mort c'est Voldemort. IL l'a choisi pour vous atteindre, oui. Mais Vous n'êtes pas coupable de la mort de Dorothy Heaven. Par contre vous avez la responsabilité de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous avez la responsabilité de faire en sorte que le coupable réponde de ses actes. Personne par la guerre ne devient grand. Ce n'est pas après la gloire que nous nous courrons mais après ce qui est juste. Tel est notre combat. »

Elle fit une pause pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous vous sentez coupable, c'est normal mais ne laissez pas ce poids vous écraser et vous empêcher d'agir. Vous vous sentez coupable, mais vous ne l'êtes pas et c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît aussi quelqu'un de bien.»

Le professeur de potions se redressa malgré la douleur. Il avait entendu les mots de la jedi rousse. Ils avaient été durs à encaisser, très dur à encaisser. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il pouvait se blâmer pour les actes dont il était responsable, mais il ne pouvait pas endosser la responsabilité de tous les maux du monde. Par contre il pouvait mettre les coupables face à leur responsabilité, il pouvait faire sa juste part dans la lutte pour la survie du monde, mais pas prendre tout le fardeau sur ces épaules. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer pas uniquement lui. Et pas uniquement Harry.

Car oui, en cet instant précis, Sévérus se rendit compte que la pression qu'il se mettait sur les épaules, ce fardeau qu'il pensait traîner depuis des années pour les mauvaises raisons devait être encore pire pour Harry. Cette notion même de prophétie lui enlevait tout choix…non…ça ne lui enlevait pas sa capacité à choisir mais la prophétie l'incitait fortement à faire ce choix-là, et lui, professeur, avait tenu cela pour acquis, pour une évidence. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ce devoir, de savoir s'il l'acceptait, de savoir comment il le vivait. Non. Il avait ignoré Harry la personne qui devait choisir et n'avait vu qu'Harry l'instrument. Et dire qu'il se targuait d'enseigner aux autres ! Il avait ce soir-là appris une sacrée leçon, bien que le prix en fut élevé.

Son regard retrouva de la clarté et de la vigueur. Une partie de la brume qui l'avait empêché de vivre s'était levé. Il avait espionné pour Dumbledore pour payer sa dette, mais aujourd'hui il choisissait de se battre avec Dumbledore et avec Harry pour quelque chose auquel il croyait. Il ne subissait plus sa condition, mais il l'acceptait et l'embrassait avec détermination.

Il se rendait bien compte que ce choix-là aurait des répercussions, et autre que celle malheureuse qu'il y avait eu ce soir-là. Il allait devoir changer d'attitude envers bien des personnes parce qu'il venait de comprendre que ces personnes-là avaient sciemment fait le même choix que lui. Ils partageaient le même but, la même vision. Et ce n'était qu'unis qu'ils arriveraient à inverser le cours des choses et à faire de ce monde un monde meilleur.

« Merci Mara. Vos mots sont justes. J'ai entendu et compris ce que m'avez dit. Vous avez raison. Je choisis de tout faire pour amener Voldemort et ses sbires à répondre de leurs actes. Je choisis d'aider Harry non plus par dette ou par obligation, mais parce que c'est ce que je veux faire. »

La jedi hocha la tête pour accepter ses remerciements. Et dire que c'était Luke qui passait pour être le plus philosophe des deux. Elle n'était pas qu'une redoutable combattante, une fougueuse pilote et une superbe danseuse, elle était aussi investie de la sagesse qu'amènent les obstacles surmontés, les sacrifices consentis et l'expérience acquise. Peu malin aurait été celui qui l'aurait sous-estimé.

Et au loin les carillons firent naître un nouveau jour.

Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal.

Une aube nouvelle se levait. Un jour nouveau s'offrait à eux. Plein de promesses, d'opportunités pour ceux qui sauraient les saisir. L'aube d'un combat perpétuel entre la passion et la serenité, entre le profit personnel et l'intérêt commun, entre la haine et le pardon, entre la violence et la paix, entre le chaos et l'harmonie, entre l'ignorance et la connaissance.

Quel choix pourrions-nous faire sinon de participer nous aussi à la ronde infinie de ce cycle éternel ?


End file.
